TRANSFORMERS : One shots movieverse
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Un livre pour mes différents One Shots sur les films de la franchise d'Hasbro, Transformers. Série d'histoires avant ou après mes deux fanfictions sur TF4 et TF5. Principalement du RixiaxOptimus mais il y aura d'autres couplages suivant les envies/idées. Romance, drame, angoisse, aventure, parodie, humour, science-fiction ... Je vous invite à lire l'introduction ! UA, T !
1. Le commencement

INTRODUCTION

* * *

**N/A**

Bienvenue dans l'univers des Transformers ! Les films, je précise.

Livre dans lequel je vous présenterais des One Shot's indépendants ou Imagines comme on dit dans le jargon français. Des petites histoires qui n'auront pas forcément de liens entre elles sauf si c'est mentionné au début.

Il est possible de trouver des OS avec des personnages normalement décédés dans les films ou bien des couples qui n'existent pas mais comme expliqué plus haut vous serez à chaque fois informés au début de l'histoire. Ce livre est avant tout crée pour que je puisse partager avec vous ce qui me passe de temps en temps par la tête ^^ Que ce soit dans les films, entre ou bien tout simplement inexistant.

Il y aura sans doute un peu de tout dedans. Romance, Drame, Aventure, Parodie, Famille, Science-Fiction etc … Avec un couple principal OptimusxRixia (CanonxOC) la plupart du temps et peut-être d'autres couples suivant mes envies et mon inspiration. Dans tous les cas, il y aura des personnages originaux dans ces histoires, ma marque de fabrique comme on dirait.

Je vous encourage fortement à aller lire mes deux fanfictions sur les films de MBay parce que ces OS seront beaucoup basés sur les évènements de mes revisites (sauf contre-indication évidemment).

Petite nouveauté ! Vous avez la possibilité de me demander de faire une histoire avec l'un de vos personnages inventés ou bien avec un/des personnage(s) de la franchise d'Hasbro. Cela peut-être sur n'importe quel sujet à condition que votre idée respecte l'univers que j'ai implanté (OptixRixia par exemple). De la romance, parodie, drame … Même des petites interactions. Je peux bien-sûr refuser une demande si elle ne me plaît pas ou si je ne me sens pas à l'aise pour la réaliser )

Mais ne vous gênez pas pour me faire part de vos idées/souhaits. C'est toujours plus drôle d'être à plusieurs dans ce genre de livre à bordel puis en plus il y a tellement de possibilités avec les Transformers Movie *-*

**DISCLAIMER** : L'univers des Transformers d'Hasbro et de Michael Bay ne m'appartient pas. J'emprunte seulement leurs personnages emblématiques pour faire des petites histoires avec mes OC's. Rien de plus. Uniquement pour m'amuser et élargir les scénarios !

J'ai toujours été une très grande fan de cette franchise et je pense que je le resterais définitivement. C'est bien trop génial et tellement grand comme univers ! Je rêverais de pouvoir un jour intégrer l'un de mes personnages aux séries haha D'ailleurs si vous souhaitez voir leurs designs respectifs je vous invite à jeter un œil à mon compte instagram ou Deviantart sous le nom de VendettaPrimus.

Voilà, j'espère sincèrement que les histoires présentées ici vous divertirons autant qu'elles me divertissent ^^

**Fin N/A**

Sans plus tarder voici la toute première histoire que Robotfan m'a proposer de faire ;) Merci pour le challenge !

Petite histoire sur les origines de Rixia et d'Optimus Prime d'après les films et les comics. C'est une suite de mes fanfictions sur TF4 et TF5.

**ATTENTION** : Je me suis beaucoup inspirée du comic «Transformers la face cachée de la lune : Fondation» pour écrire cette histoire. J'ai pris quelques phrases du dialogue d'origine pour les réintroduire ici. Certaines interactions entre Sentinel et Orion ou encore avec Megatronus, des éléments de narration …

A lire de préférence avec la musique Infinite White de Steve Jablonsky. Ça vous mettra bien dans le bain *-* Elle est épique cette musique de TF2.

Et un grand merci à ma bêta correctrice !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le commencement

_Te souviens-tu comment nous étions, Rixia ? Avant toute cette guerre contre nos frères, entre l'âge d'or et le chaos. Lorsque nous étions de simples habitants de Cybertron._

_Nous étions divisés en plusieurs tribus. Constamment en quête de source d'energon pour pouvoir survivre dans ce monde froid privé de lumière. Une lutte qui se transforma en guerre. Nous recherchions un moyen de réactiver le cube, artefact laissé par les Primes sur Cybertron afin d'espérer l'unification de notre peuple._

_J'étais jadis guidé par Sentinel Prime durant mes recherches archéologiques. Mon mentor, une figure de respect et d'autorité qui m'accueillit gracieusement sous son toit. Celui qui m'enseigna tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur notre monde et notre espèce mécanique._

_Il m'a appris la raison, le goût de la vérité et des faits. Celui de la science et des légendes sur la dynastie des Primes originels. _

_L'Allspark avait été découvert. Il me contait souvent une légende à propos de ce cube donnant la vie. Cette légende racontait que le seul moyen de réactiver l'Allspark était de capter la lumière d'un soleil. Mais par manque de carburant les voyages interstellaires nous étaient interdits. _

_Alors Sentinel eu une idée. Impossible aux optiques de certains, folle aux optiques des autres. Il rassembla les esprits les plus brillants de Cybertron pour leur demander d'accomplir cette tâche. Le dernier espoir pour notre race biomécanique._

«Orion. Je dois te parler.»

Orion Pax se retourna vers son mentor Sentinel Prime. Dans ses mains, des documents archivés depuis des décennies déjà. Il les déposa soigneusement sur la table en métal derrière lui pour se consacrer entièrement à l'Autobot rouge et argent qui l'avait surpris en plein travail.

«Tu devrais un petit peu sortir dans la ville. Voir tes amis, tes frères. Tu es bien trop enfermé ici tout seul, loin de la civilisation. Je ne crois pas que ce soit la bonne solution … Ne devais-tu pas voir Elita-1 à Metrotitan aujourd'hui ?» Poursuivit tranquillement Sentinel en prenant quelques pas de plus vers son apprenti déconcerté.

Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Devenir ermite n'était la meilleure idée non plus, il se tuait littéralement au travail.

«Ce n'est pas le moment. Nous avons un problème plus grave à résoudre que mon propre bien-être, Sentinel. Notre monde est en train de mourir. Les dernières sources d'energon s'amenuisent ! Il faut que nous trouvions des solutions durables pour que la guerre et la famine cessent enfin.» Se défendit le jeune Orion en reprenant ses vieilles archives en main pour les scruter minutieusement, à la recherche de résultats.

«Nous faisons tous d'innombrables efforts pour sauver notre monde. Mais il faut savoir placer nos limites, rester lucide. Trouver le juste équilibre. C'est ça, la véritable force en chacun de nous. A quoi servirais-tu si tu n'es même plus capable de te tenir debout ? T'épuiser à la tâche n'aidera personne.» Tenta de résonner son mentor.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, Sentinel posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Orion pour qu'il lâche ses archives et qu'il l'écoute malgré ses réticences. Il l'entendit laisser sortir un léger soupir vaincu, son épaule tendue sous sa main. Il avait toujours été très fier de lui et de son travail, un parfait élève toujours à l'écoute et désireux d'en apprendre d'avantage sur leur monde. Et tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était de trouver un moyen de les sauver de la famine. Un brave et sage Autobot en qui il voyait l'avenir de son peuple.

«Orion, mon garçon. Il faut encore que tu apprennes à avoir la foi. Vivre au jour le jour car nous ne savons pas de quoi sera fait le lendemain. Il y a un instant pour tout dans la vie.» Sentinel sourit à son apprenti méditatif puis lui donna une dernière petite tape amicale avant de repartir pour le laisser seul à ses profondes réflexions.

_Son idée me paraissait juste. Le seul moyen de faire renaître Cybertron était de ramener une étoile jusqu'à nous. La sagesse de mon mentor, descendant direct de Primus lui-même, me conduisait vers la réussite. J'étais déterminé à trouver une solution avec l'aide de mes alliés. _

_Et tu étais là …_

«Rixia t'aidera dans les recherches. Elle te sera un précieux atout. Elle connait les astres ainsi que la mécanique complexe du cube.» Sentinel Prime désigna la fembot pourpre à ses côtés, souriant doucement à l'expression hébétée du jeune Orion Pax. Fini la solitude, place à la collectivité.

«Sachez que c'est un honneur pour moi de travailler avec vous.» Répondit solennellement Rixia d'un léger hochement de tête respectueux, les mains croisées devant elle.

Elle était grande, une armure pourpre et argent robuste sur son protoforme fragile. Quatre roues, ce qui signifiait que son mode alternatif était un véhicule semblable au sien. Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, il sentit quelque chose de très spécial dans son Spark. C'était subtile mais agréable comme sensation. Elle semblait timide ou intimidée par lui mais dans ses optiques brillaient une véritable force mentale et une détermination solide.

«Tout l'honneur est pour moi.» Orion tendit poliment une main vers elle, son regard fixé sur le visage harmonieux de la fembot.

Rixia lui prit la main dans la sienne dans une poignée ferme.

_Le savais-tu, ce jour-là ? L'avais-tu également ressenti ?_

_Cette petite traction dans nos Sparks. Celle qui nous animaient et nous rapprochaient durant les longues heures de recherches. Etions-nous faits pour nous rencontrer un jour ? C'était comme si le destin s'était mêlé à nos vies à cet instant précis. _

_Tu faisais partie de la tribu ancienne d'Ironhide. Premier peuple Cybertronien, celui qui protégeait l'Allspark depuis des siècles. Divisés à cause des superstitions. Sentinel voyait en toi un moyen de réunir nos clans pour ne former plus qu'un._

«Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, regarde !» Rixia descendit de l'échelle pour présenter à Orion un document qu'elle tenait précieusement dans ses mains.

Les deux derniers jours ils étaient allés à l'encontre du cube sous la supervision d'Ironhide, chef du clan des Thetacans. Seuls Rixia, Orion, Elita-1, Megatronus, Shockwave et Wheeljack avaient été autorisés à pénétrer sur leur territoire pour faire des expertises sur l'Allspark. Ce n'était pas par choix évidemment.

«Peut-être pourrions-nous essayer ? Je pourrais demander à Ironhide de me laisser voir le cube, il y a forcément un lien avec ça … Quoi ?» Rixia s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Orion ne l'écoutait pas.

L'Autobot imposant la fixait longuement sans rien dire, le fantôme d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, leurs épaules se frôlaient et ils pouvaient presque sentir les pulsations irrégulières du Spark de l'autre. Voilà des mois entiers qu'ils se côtoyaient régulièrement dans cette immense salle d'archive pour trouver des réponses à leurs questions existentielles. Ils étaient rapidement devenus amis car ils partageaient les mêmes visions des choses puis ensuite d'autres sentiments virent le jour ... Tout naturellement.

Rixia cligna confusément des optiques puis se sentit soudainement nerveuse quand elle se rendit compte de la proximité qu'elle avait avec Orion Pax. Elle voulait s'éloigner, mettre une distance de sécurité entre elle et lui, mais ses pieds refusaient tout simplement de bouger. C'était ensorcelant et écrasant. Son Spark pulsait la chamade dans son châssis et ses doigts se resserraient inconsciemment autour du document datant de plusieurs décennies.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle ne comprenait pas, cependant elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Jamais.

Orion décida de prendre le temps d'admirer la fembot avec qui il avait autant de complicité, celle qu'il avait appris à connaître durant tout ce temps. Il aimait la couleur bleue de ses optiques, la forme de son visage et son sourire chaleureux. Elle était belle, dégageait une aura bienveillante qui le berçait dans la confiance. Les lumières bleuâtres des cristaux en suspension dans la salle se reflétaient sur son armure pourpre, créant ainsi un magnifique mélange de couleurs.

Ce fût à ce moment-là qu'il comprit que son étincelle de vie criait pour la sienne. Cette dernière constatation était particulièrement douloureuse. C'était comme s'il se sentait vide de l'intérieur sans sa présence, qu'il aura une sensation de faim insatiable tant qu'il ne se liait pas avec elle corps et âmes. Il voulait se rapprocher d'elle et la toucher, lui caresser le visage dans ce geste intime uniquement réservé aux Sparkmates. Son étincelle de vie pulsait frénétiquement à chaque fois qu'il posait les optiques sur Rixia, un goût amer en bouche. Il voulait … Lui faire part de ses sentiments naissant.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait exactement ? Comment réagir ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant ni même pensé à se lier avec n'importe qui.

Pas tant que la guerre n'avait pas cessée une bonne fois pour toute. Le plus important maintenant était de trouver la combinaison imparable pour faire de l'idéal une réalité.

Le charme fût brutalement rompu lorsqu'Orion mis une distance entre eux. Il se racla nerveusement le vocaliser tout en posant son poing contre sa bouche, les optiques sur le document dans les mains de la fembot. Il ne fallait pas penser à ce genre de choses. L'heure n'était certainement pas aux sentiments personnels et il doutait fortement qu'un jour ce le sera pour lui.

Rixia revint vite au présent pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait tout à l'heure à propos de son archive, les effets de la proximité soudaine encore dans son Spark. D'un léger sourire timide, elle reprit son explication sur ce qu'elle venait de découvrir au sujet du cube et des Primes sans accorder d'importance à ce qu'il venait de se produire entre eux. La chimie d'un Sparkmate potentiel.

Mais les deux Autobots désorientés ignoraient qu'ils étaient observés depuis un petit moment déjà. Dans l'ombre de la salle et non loin d'un pilier central, Sentinel Prime contemplait ses deux jeunes apprentis d'une optique réfléchie. Il croisa les bras derrière son dos puis leva doucement le menton au plafond où scintillaient les nombreux cristaux energon.

C'était exactement ce qu'il avait prévu. Bientôt, une nouvelle aube arrivera sur Cybertron.

_Puis un jour, Wheeljack mis au point une machine permettant d'attirer un soleil jusqu'à nous. Une question de calcul et de tissu spatiotemporel. Nous espérions avoir correctement jaugés les distances pour que la proximité de l'astre suffise à réactiver le cube et lui permettre de mettre fin à la pénurie d'energon._

_Cette mission était un succès. Grâce à nous et à nos recherches, grâce à toi … _

«Il y a un mot. Un mot oublié de notre langue. De la langue de mes ancêtres les Primes. Un concept que nous avons perdu. Liberté ! Le droit de tout être doué de sensations !»

_Sentinel Prime voulait nous réapprendre la signification de la liberté. Avec cette nouvelle ère naissait une toute nouvelle détermination, faire de chacun de nous des êtres égaux à part entière. _

_La lueur du soleil baignait à nouveau notre peuple dans la chaleur et la vie. Loin de la guerre, loin de la famine, nos clans se réunirent à nouveau pour ne former qu'un seul et unique peuple._

«Nous avons réussis Orion. Mais je te dois la vérité mon garçon.» Sentinel baissa les optiques sur l'Autobot bleu et rouge à côté de lui.

Ils étaient tous deux aux marches de la tour des archives, s'apprêtant à rentrer à l'intérieur pour écrire l'histoire. Les rayons du soleil à l'horizon réchauffaient leurs carrosseries luisantes, le soleil qu'ils avaient ramené jusqu'à leur planète Cybertron. L'énergie solaire s'écoulait lentement en eux et dans leurs circuits. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire car la plupart des bots redoutaient la suite maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune de raison de faire la guerre. Comme par exemple choisir les prochains dirigeants.

«Je crois que tu es de ma lignée, que tu es un Prime … Et que ton destin est de gouverner Cybertron.» Avoua le dernier des Primes avec un regard conciliant à son apprenti qui n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses audios.

«Sentinel ! Je … Je ne suis pas sûr. Nous avons vécu énormément de choses.» Balbutia Orion, refusant de croire à de telles spéculations sur son origine.

«C'est vrai. Le chemin fût rude. Cette guerre, ces morts, à quoi rimaient-ils ?» Questionna ensuite son mentor en croisant les bras derrière son dos. Il attendait patiemment la réponse du jeune bot qui déterminera s'il sera à la hauteur ou non.

«A rien ! Un massacre fratricide ! Tout un peuple rompu aux arts du meurtre et pour quoi ? Des vendettas ancestrales aux motifs oubliés ! C'était le mal à l'état pur.» S'exclama vivement Orion, horrifié.

«C'était avant tout un apprentissage mon garçon. Toi qui aime les preuves tangibles, regarde Cybertron aujourd'hui ! Vois ! Un avenir radieux se dessine à l'horizon pour détruire notre passé morbide. Et tu peux nous y conduire si tu le décides.» Sentinel leva ses bras vers le soleil qui se couchait au loin derrière les grandes tours de Thetacan.

«Non, j-je ne peux pas … Tu penses que je suis un leader, mais je ne me sens pas différent des autres.» Dénia Orion tout en secouant doucement la tête dans la négation. Il redressa ensuite la tête vers son mentor puis monta deux marches supplémentaires d'un air décidé ; «Oui, je suis d'un naturel sceptique, mais mon destin est de mettre à jour le passé de Cybertron. Je ne suis pas fils des Primes mais je veux contribuer à révéler leur sagesse ancestrale.»

«Aux côtés de Rixia ?» Sourit Sentinel.

«Si tel est son désir, oui.» Acquit l'Autobot bleu et rouge.

«Très bien, je l'accepte. Même si ta réponse me déçoit. Je suis certain que vous pourrez accomplir de grandes choses ensemble. Ne laisse pas passer ta chance Orion. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous n'avons qu'une vie.» Sentinel fini par accepter son choix malgré sa déception évidente. Il voulait faire de lui le prochain Prime car il avait vu en lui les prouesses d'un chef.

«Je ne la laisserais pas passer, Sentinel. C'est le bon choix. Car je suis sûr d'une chose … Le combat n'est pas dans ma nature.»

_Et j'avais raison à ton sujet. Tu étais celle qui m'était destiné depuis le commencement. En revanche Megatronus ne le voyait pas du même œil. Ce soir-là il avait entendu ma petite conversation avec Sentinel Prime et son désir de me faire devenir le nouveau Prime._

_Sans doute la jalousie qui le consumait … Et qui le poussait à devenir la nouvelle figure démoniaque de Cybertron. _

_De cela est née notre rivalité légendaire._

_Trois jours plus tard, Trypican était déclarée capitale planétaire. Sentinel décida de nous mettre au département scientifique Autobot tandis que Megatronus s'occupera de la Force de Défense Cybertronienne. Il en profita également pour nous déclarer officiellement Sparkmate au grand public._

_Je me souviens de ce jour. La foule était dense et les acclamations abondaient. Pour notre gloire, le début de l'âge d'or et notre liaison. La plupart de notre peuple approuvait et nous félicitait pour notre décision sauf pour certains qui restaient sur leurs réserves. Notamment Shockwave et Megatronus qui n'appréciaient guère cette nouvelle._

_Mais peut m'importait tant que nous étions ensemble sous la bénédiction de mon mentor Sentinel Prime. Cela ne nous empêchait pas d'être heureux et de poursuivre nos recherches. Avec l'aide des sœurs Elita-1, Arcee, Chromia ainsi qu'Ironhide et Ratchet, nous fouillâmes les profondeurs métalliques de notre planète._

_A la recherche d'artefacts anciens._

_Mais la Paix ne durait jamais longtemps._

«Souhaitais-tu me voir, Megatronus ?» Orion Pax se dirigea au bord de l'une des plus hautes tours de Trypican où Megatronus et ses acolytes Shockwave et Soundwave lui tournaient le dos.

«L'heure est grave. Nous sommes menacés par des insurgés qui menacent notre paix sociale. Ta compagne en est la cause.» Cracha amèrement le bot noir. Le mot compagne sonnait comme du poison sur la langue de Megatronus.

«Que veux-tu dire ? Rixia n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Sont-ils dangereux ?» Reprit Orion de plus en plus inquiet par la présence menaçante des deux guerriers aux côtés de son frère d'arme. Des insurgés ? Ils ne pouvaient pas être dangereux, pas avec les compromis qu'ils avaient trouvés.

«C'est à cause d'elle et de son peuple, cette bande de sauvages si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui ! C'est pourquoi la F.D.C va devoir assumer les pleins pouvoirs, hélas. Tu ne crains rien Orion, tant que tu continues à faire tes petites recherches et que tu me tiennes informé des avancées.» Grogna Megatronus en grinçant des dents, un vil sourire étirant ses lèvres.

_Aujourd'hui je comprends que les mots de Sentinel t'ont meurtri à jamais. Parce que tu avais toujours été son second choix …_

«Et dorénavant, il faudra m'appeler Seigneur Megatron !» Megatronus alias Megatron tourna la tête vers Orion, ses optiques rouges cramoisies se fixant sur lui avec une haine incommensurable.

_Je n'étais pas prêt à l'époque. Pas prêt à devenir le leader des Autobots, le nouveau Prime. _

_Mais Sentinel et toi vous m'avez soutenus pendant tout ce temps sans relâche, croyant en moi et en ce que je pouvais devenir. Mon mentor de toujours qui guidait mes pas et ma tendre Sparkmate, la raison. Tu savais que j'avais l'étoffe d'un vrai chef dès la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés dans ces archives._

_Tu le savais Rixia … Tu l'avais vu en moi. Que je ne resterais pas éternellement Orion Pax. Malgré cela tu as continué à vouloir devenir ma Sparkmate. Malgré les dangers qui nous menaçaient tous les deux ainsi que notre lien indestructible. Tu ne m'as jamais abandonné, pas une seule fois._

_Puis un beau jour je suis devenu cette figure emblématique parce que mon peuple me réclamait. Tu me réclamais. Megatron prenait du pouvoir avec ces Decepticons et il fallait faire un choix pour la survie de notre espèce. Je suis donc devenu Optimus Prime, commandant des Autobots. J'ai dû choisir mes responsabilités envers la nation plutôt que ceux envers ma famille._

_Tu es partie dans la garde d'Elite pour suivre un entraînement approfondi afin de devenir soldat et pouvoir m'épauler en tant que compagne en titre du grand Prime. Il te fallait un nouveau statut pour correspondre au mien, celui de guerrier. _

_Tant de sacrifice … Par devoir ou par amour ? La réponse se trouvait dans notre lien. Et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant._

Optimus posa ses optiques sur la fembot qui se battait amicalement contre Bumblebee en contre-bas dans une arène spécialement conçue à cet effet. Les humains avaient construit cet édifice pour que les Autobots puissent y faire leur entraînement quotidien, pour repousser la menace Decepticons.

Des siècles plus tard les voici. Toujours en guerre contre leurs anciens frères pour une question de pouvoir mais aussi de vengeance personnelle. Sauf que leurs querelles sans fins avaient finis par atteindre la planète Terre et ses habitants. Connaîtront-ils un jour la vérité ? L'histoire était bien trop longue et peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à l'entendre.

Sentant le regard insistant sur elle, Rixia leva les optiques vers son Sparkmate debout dans les gradins. Il la regardait fixement sans l'ombre d'une émotion, la contemplait silencieusement alors qu'il se remémorait des moments essentiels de leur passé mouvementé. Oui, elle le savait. Elle le sentait dans leur lien mate qu'il méditait sur sa vie antérieure comme étant Orion Pax aux côtés de Sentinel Prime et de Megatronus.

Mais tout cela était du passé maintenant. Il fallait se concentrer sur l'avenir.

Sans le vouloir, un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Rixia puis elle revint au combat qui se déroulait actuellement, évitant de justesse un coup de poing de la part du scout déterminé à lui mettre la pâté.

Optimus imita le petit sourire complice que lui avait adressé sa compagne. Après toutes ces années passées ensemble à braver tous les dangers rien n'avait été oublié et leurs Sparks pulsaient toujours dans cette même intensité et en parfaite harmonie. Sa compagne de toujours, demeurant à ses côtés encore aujourd'hui et jusqu'à la fin. Au moins une chose sur laquelle Sentinel Prime ne s'était pas trompé.

_Oui, tu te souviens._

FIN

* * *

Maintenant vous connaissez une partie de la vie de Rixia sur Cybertron x) Rien qu'un petit fragment mdr mais je trouve que ça résumait déjà bien. Peut-être qu'un de ces quatre j'approfondirais d'avantage son histoire passé avec Orion Pax et Megatronus.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire !

VP


	2. Faire face

OS triste, parce que je suis triste mdr

Non en vrai c'est une histoire qui n'a pas forcément de rapport avec les autres mais que je trouvais intéressante à faire. Suite à la lecture d'une fanfiction que je citerais tout en bas, après la fin de l'OS.

A lire de préférence avec un fond sonore d'orage ;)

* * *

Faire face

L'odeur du sang et de la mort …

C'était un mélange des plus effrayants. Drift se concentra sur le bruit de la pluie qui tombait, les optiques fermées. Le froid mordant de la nuit lui rongeait les câbles et les plaques sensibles du protoforme, mais il n'y prêtait pas une grande importance.

Cette odeur de mort qui flottait, celle de l'energon frais agressaient tous ses sens. Il se tenait devant ce qu'était autrefois un puissant allié, un ami, un mentor … Du moins ce qu'il en restait. D'un genou à terre, Drift planta doucement le bout de son épée dans le sol goudronné en signe de respect pour son ami mort au combat. Un magnifique combat mais qui avait eu raison de lui hélas.

Au-dessus de lui, le ciel se déchirait. De vifs et violents éclairs sillonnaient le ciel nocturne suivit par le grondement familier du tonnerre. Le craquement bruyant retentissait jusque dans son châssis et ses audios. La pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur le paysage obscurcit où flottait une légère petite brume à l'horizon, masquant les habitations humaines privées d'électricité à cause de l'orage. L'eau stagnait à son pied et autour de son genou, ne trouvant pas d'échappatoire dans le sol recouvert d'asphalte. Pas même entre les petites fissures d'usure.

L'eau glaciale se mélangeait avec l'energon et les autres liquides vitaux qu'elle rencontrait sur son passage, créant ainsi de longues rivières colorées sur plusieurs mètres de distance. Un fluide corrosif et mortel pour les créatures organiques, mais indispensable pour les êtres mécaniques. La plupart de l'energon venait du corps inerte mis en pièces mais aussi du Samouraï rouge et noir silencieux.

Des traînées de ce fluide s'échappaient constamment d'une profonde entaille sur le côté droit de Drift. Elles sillonnaient son ventre puis ses cuisses et enfin le sol humide. Il en avait également le long de sa lame mais cet energon ne venait pas de lui. Il arborait de multiples blessures notamment au châssis, à la tête, dans le dos, sur les bras mais la pire fût celle à son côté droit. Egalement la plus douloureuse.

_Drift !_

Une petite grimace passa sur le visage du Samouraï qui gardait ses optiques fermées lorsqu'il entendit, au loin, des voix. Pas n'importe lesquelles. Il s'agissait des voix de ses amis, de sa famille, des Autobots. Elles lui paraissaient tellement loin mais aussi tellement proche … Certainement dues à la douleur et à la perte énorme d'energon. Plusieurs messages d'erreur flashaient dans sa vision, la plupart sur l'état catastrophique de son protoforme.

Ou peut-être tout simplement qu'il hallucinait …

Le Samouraï se concentra sur les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient régulièrement sur son corps meurtri. Elles glissaient entre son armure cabossée, épousaient ses courbes et ses câbles jusqu'à rejoindre le sol ci-dessous. Il pencha légèrement la tête vers l'avant, de longues traînées d'eau s'écoulant de son casque et le long de son menton pointu. Il aimait cette sensation, cela lui rappelait ses entraînements tard les nuits pluvieuses.

Drift finit par rouvrir les optiques pour regarder pensivement les restes de son ancien ami. Automatiquement des visions de son ancienne vie passèrent dans son esprit lorsqu'il posa son regard sur le visage dorénavant paisible du robot mort à ses pieds. A l'époque où il était un Decepticon. A l'époque où il se faisait appelé Deadlock. C'était un rappel cruel de cette vie sans honneur qu'il préférait oublier. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Le destin n'avait aucune pitié pour lui, pour personne d'ailleurs.

Une autre grimace passa sur les lèvres du Samouraï qui cette fois-ci ne prit pas la peine de masquer. La douleur dans son corps était horrible. Il ne savait même pas s'il était encore capable de se relever après ce combat féroce qui le laissa avec des meurtrissures profondes. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du pommeau de son épée plantée dans le sol lorsqu'un autre grondement de tonnerre retentit au-dessus de lui.

Sa vision commençait à se brouiller. Pas seulement à cause de la pluie ni même de la douleur, mais surtout à cause des larmes naissantes. De colère ou de tristesse, Drift ne le savait pas mais il s'en fichait. Le bruit de la pluie qui tombe avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui mais pas cette fois, pas ce soir non. Son Spark était alimenté par l'envie de se venger de celui qui avait fait ça.

_Drift !_

_Drift ?!_

Encore une fois, les voix inquiètes des membres de son équipe retentirent autour de lui. On le cherchait, mais il n'était déjà plus là. Peut-être devront-ils se passer de ses talents en art martiaux, peut-être qu'ils devront trouver un emplacement pour lui aux côtés de ceux tombés au combat. Mais ce soir il allait venger son ami. Celui qui lui avait fait goûter à la vie, celui qui lui avait appris toutes ces techniques ancestrales. Celui qui lui avait ouvert les optiques sur sa véritable identité …

Drift redressa lentement la tête vers ce qui semblait être un hangar abandonné. Il y avait des tags sur la façade tôlée et rouillée et la grande porte était ouverte, laissant place à la noirceur sans fin du bâtiment. L'eau emportait bientôt les derniers résidus d'energon qui formaient des traces de pas menant à ce hangar. Ses optiques bleues se rétrécirent, la bouche en ligne mince. La colère et la haine mordillaient son Spark, lui laissant un goût amer en bouche qui se différenciait de celui de l'energon.

Puis tout à coup, son étincelle manqua une pulsation.

Là, à seulement quelques mètres de lui, le meurtrier de son ancien mentor pointait le bout de son nez. Ou plutôt museau. La créature sans âme tant redoutée par la plupart des Cybertroniens apparaissait dans la lumière aveuglante des éclairs. D'abord une gueule argent scintillante, des dents tranchantes translucides puis une patte griffue. Le reste du corps restait caché dans la pénombre du hangar mais le Samouraï n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus pour savoir à qui il avait à faire.

Si la mort avait un visage, c'était bien celui-ci.

La chose huma doucement l'air puis expira de la vapeur par son canal nasal, le bout de son museau luisant aux flashs lumineux irréguliers dans le ciel. Elle n'avait pas d'optiques sous cette forme. Ce n'était sans doute pas nécessaire ou tout simplement que son inventeur avait oublié ce petit détail … Mais il n'y avait absolument rien de naturel dans cette chose monstrueuse qui prenait les vies pour le plaisir.

Drift fronça progressivement les sourcils, gardant son regard prudent sur la créature à l'affut dans l'ombre de sa cachette. Elle l'avait sentie, sa blessure, c'était pour ça qu'elle apparaissait enfin dans son champ de vision.

Donc il leva son autre main pour venir faire pression sur sa blessure aux côtes. Il devait garder le précieux liquide de vie à l'intérieur de son corps un peu plus longtemps s'il voulait se battre contre elle car cela ne sera pas de tout repos bien au contraire. Malgré tout l'energon s'écoulait d'entre ses doigts et donnait une teinte bleutée morbide à sa carrosserie ainsi qu'à l'eau ci-dessous.

Lui en revanche ne tombera pas dans son piège ni sous son charme. Peut-être qu'elle avait réussi à avoir son ami d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais Drift ne la laissera pas finir le travail avec lui. Il avait réussi à lui tenir tête jusque-là alors il n'allait certainement pas abandonner si près du but. Sa place était auprès d'Unicron. Il allait venger tous ceux qui avaient péris à cause d'elle ou par l'intermédiaire de son poison mortel.

_Drift !_

Ces voix … Affolées.

Drift ressentait comme une vive chaleur en lui. C'était progressif. D'abord dans son Spark puis ensuite dans le reste de son corps pour finir dans sa tête. Cela venait de son intense colère mais aussi de son accablement. La sensation lui était familière mais jamais il ne l'avait éprouvée de cette façon-là, aussi puissamment que maintenant. Il avait l'impression d'être capable de tout mais surtout de l'impossible. D'avoir une soudaine force prodigieuse, un élan de courage et de détermination à faire pâlir les plus forts de son espèce. Cette chaleur vivifiante se propageait dans l'ensemble de ses circuits en ébullitions ce qui lui permit de se remettre sur pieds malgré les terribles blessures.

Mais ce n'était que temporaire. Il fallait qu'il utilise cette énergie avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à jamais, comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Son temps lui était dorénavant compté. Le Samouraï joua lentement avec son épée, tournoyant son poignet pour faire siffler la lame dans les airs et entre les gouttes de pluie. Son autre épée avait été égarée lors du précédent combat mais Drift était habitué à se débrouiller avec une seule.

Il n'en aura besoin que d'une pour venir à bout de la créature malveillante.

Prenant une profonde inspiration tout en se concentrant sur les pulsations erratiques de son Spark, l'Autobot rouge et noir enjamba le cadavre de son ami décédé pour venir se mettre dans une position offensive spécifique aux arts martiaux. Son style de combat devra être à la hauteur de cette dernière bataille qui s'avérait particulièrement violente.

Il ne pensait pas faire face à la mort de sitôt. Mais comme aimait lui dire son défunt Maître ; _affronte la mort avec dignité car quand viendra le moment de lui faire face, il faudra lui prouver ta valeur ainsi que celle de ta vie._

Un sifflement menaçant sortit Drift de sa transe passagère. Il ne l'avait presque pas entendu parce que les gouttes de pluie frappaient continuellement son casque mais cela ressemblait surtout à un grognement d'alligator. Il cligna des optiques puis resserra sa prise sur sa lame en pliant d'avantage les genoux, prêt à se battre avec cette créature qui s'élançait vers lui. Les voix de ses alliés et amis se rapprochaient, ils devaient être dans la ville fantôme maintenant. Mais ils arriveront trop tard.

C'était un soir parfait pour mourir.

FIN

* * *

J'ai écrit cette histoire après avoir lu un passage bouleversant de l'une des fanfictions de Robotfan, The Day Love and Hate Collided. Je vous invite à la lire, elle est géniale. Ça m'a beaucoup inspirée … Et surtout vachement sapé le moral lol XD

VP


	3. Journée détente

Un peu de gentillesse et de calme … Dans ce monde de brute. Suite de mes fanfictions principales, plusieurs mois après la fin de TF5 ;)

* * *

Journée détente

«Maintenant nous allons faire la posture de l'arbre, le Vrksasana.»

Une matinée ensoleillée tout à fait banale sur la nouvelle base NEST située non loin de Dallas dans le Texas. Une journée qui s'annonçait belle dans ce paysage désertique et aride où le manque de pluie et de fraîcheur se faisaient de plus en plus ressentir.

«Merde ! Je crois que je me suis coincé un truc ….»

Les humains et les Autobots travaillaient en harmonie pour rétablir l'équilibre de la Terre mais aussi celui de Cybertron, toujours en reconstruction dans le ciel. Cela mettra sans doute des années jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse à nouveau rejoindre l'espace mais en attendant les habitants mécaniques restaient les bienvenus, ici sur cette planète bleue.

«Pousse toi ! T'es en train d'envahir mon espace personnel !»

Oui, une parfaite cohabitation entre deux espèces distinctes. Le chemin jusqu'à cette acceptation fût rude et semé d'embûches mais finalement ils trouvèrent un terrain d'entente, malgré les guerres passées et les nombreux coups-bas. Après tout personne n'avait réellement le choix … Leur deux mondes nécessitaient des réparations et une protection contre les futures menaces venant de l'espace alors autant tirer profit de chacun.

«Crosshairs, Hound, puisez votre sérénité au plus profond de votre Spark. Laissez le souffle du vent apaiser vos tensions afin que vous soyez en parfaite synchronisation avec les énergies qui circulent autour de nous.»

Drift ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Enfin, il était en train d'essayer d'enseigner l'art du Yoga à ses congénères. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait ! C'était grâce à la participation volontaire de Rixia et de Bumblebee que les deux autres décidèrent de se joindre à leur petite séance sur le tarmac en plein soleil, entre les avions de chasses au repos. Des séances d'environ une heure pour apprendre à contrôler ses émotions mais notamment la colère et la haine, les renvoyer loin de leurs pensées et de leurs corps.

Lui le faisait régulièrement mais jamais personne n'avait eu envie de se joindre à lui pour une question de dignité, apparemment. Sauf Rixia de temps en temps et il en était très reconnaissant d'ailleurs. Mais tout ça pour dire qu'ils trouvaient cette technique ridicule et inutile ! Ce qui était bien évidemment faux car pour lui il n'y avait rien de plus relaxant, surtout quand il s'ennuyait ou juste avant un combat important. Juste une question de volonté et de concentration, rien de plus. Il n'y avait pas à rougir de honte car le Yoga était une méthode très efficace mais encore fallait-il apprendre à l'utiliser correctement …

Le Samouraï rouge et noir ouvrit une optique pour regarder ses élèves un par un qui imitaient sa posture actuelle, la position de l'arbre. Enfin plutôt qui essayaient de l'imiter. Rixia et Bumblebee faisaient du bon travail tandis que Crosshairs et Hound, eh bien … Il ne savait pas quel genre d'arbre ils imitaient mais il penchait plutôt pour un style de cactus qu'autre chose.

Son dernier élève et le plus petit de la bande qui se tenait proche de la fembot pourpre levait uniquement les bras parce que soit il n'arrivait pas à se tenir sur une seule jambe soit il n'avait pas compris l'exercice. Mais dans tous les cas, Drift trouvait le petit étincelant très adorable à essayer tant bien que mal de reproduire les mouvements lents de sa créatrice. Il était véritablement épaté de ses capacités à un si jeune âge !

Puis vint ensuite les deux humains. Le Major William Lennox ainsi que le Sergent Robert Epps avaient accepté de se joindre à leur petite session matinale après avoir longuement observés les Autobots de loin, trouvant cela amusant de voir des robots géants pratiquer ces genres d'exercices de relaxation. Il fallait dire que deux de ses élèves étaient plutôt comiques aussi. Mais ils n'étaient pas là pour rigoler non plus même s'ils trouvaient que cela était relativement facile pour l'instant. Oui peut-être simple au début, mais maintenant ils allaient passer à une autre catégorie.

«Maintenant la posture de la charnière, le Parighasana !» Demanda Drift tout en faisant le mouvement pour que les autres l'imite.

«Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries …» Marmonna Hound en remontant sa ceinture d'explosif pour prendre la bonne posture. C'est-à-dire un genou à terre l'autre jambe tendue et le haut du corps penchant vers la droite.

«Tu es trop vieux tout court.» Ricana grossièrement Crosshairs, déjà en place d'une manière similaire au Samouraï.

«Me cherche pas, toi ! Où je vais te montrer la prochaine position, tu ne seras pas déçu !» Hound plissa les optiques d'un air menaçant.

«Les gars, les gars ! Evitez de vous chercher quand nous sommes à côté. Ça serait gentil merci.» Précisa Lennox d'un petit déglutissement nerveux. Il grimaça lorsqu'il entendit un craquement dans le bas de son dos au mouvement pourtant lent mais qui tirait sur l'intégralité de ses muscles.

«Alors barrez-vous les microbes ! Personne ne vous a invité !» S'agaça Crosshairs en faisant un geste mollasse avec sa main aux humains.

«Silence !» Somma Drift sans ouvrir les optiques.

Il pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air mais il n'allait sûrement pas laisser une bagarre éclater dans son cours ! Que ce soit Crosshairs ou Hound, Rixia et Bumblebee ou même les deux humains. Ses audios captèrent ensuite une petite voix, furtive, qui appartenait au Sergent Epps alors il ouvrit une optique curieuse pour les observer discrètement.

«Tu parles d'une race alien intelligente. Ils sont des fois pire que nous quand il s'agit de bagarre, de vrais gamins.» Souffla-t-il à son collègue d'un léger reniflement facétieux mais son sourire disparut instantanément lorsqu'il vit que le Samouraï le fixait. D'un rire nerveux, Epps s'activa pour faire la bonne position de Yoga.

«Prenons la posture du chien la tête en bas !» Drift revint sur ses pieds pour faire ce qu'il venait de dicter. Les deux mains et pieds au sol puis l'arrière train vers le ciel, la tête entre les bras. C'était sans doute l'une des positions les plus relaxantes à faire car cela permettait à ses câbles de s'étirer convenablement.

Rixia jeta un petit coup d'œil à son fils qui imitait parfaitement bien le Samouraï rouge et noir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'adoration. Il était tellement mignon à faire exactement ce qu'on lui demandait ! Même si pour lui ces exercices étaient relativement simple parce qu'il n'avait pas encore d'armure qui entravait ses mouvements. Son petit protoforme chétif lui permettait d'être agile en toutes circonstances, ce qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement plus dire d'elle dorénavant.

Alors non sans une petite grimace d'inconfort, Rixia prit la même position que les autres, sa cape englobant la totalité de ses jambes un peu comme Crosshairs. Ce n'était pas la posture la plus difficile mais avec le poids ce n'était pas non plus gagné d'avance. A côté d'elle, Bumblebee émit un petit son plaintif quand quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui craqua au geste. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais pas agréable non plus à vrai dire.

Le scout jaune et noir cligna rapidement des optiques quand il entendit un bruit semblable à un bruit de pet. Non ce n'était pas de lui ni Orion ou même Rixia mais bien d'un des deux humains aux côtés de Crosshairs et de Hound qui râlèrent subitement à l'odeur nauséabonde qui flottait dans l'air maintenant. Pendant que les deux hommes se mirent à rire malgré eux de la situation embarrassante.

«Pardon, ça venait de moi. C'est parce que je suis super détendu.» S'excusa Robert en cachant son visage souriant dans son bras.

«Tellement petit mais redoutable. Comment est-ce possible qu'une créature aussi insignifiante puisse faire autant de dégâts ? Je crois que je viens de perdre ma capacité olfactive !» Se plaignit Hound en arrêtant sa posture de Yoga pour couvrir son nez sensible, la mine lessivée.

«Beurk ! Je crois que je vais purger ! Une vraie bombe ! Mec, arrête d'être détendu pour le bien de tous.» Crosshairs tira la langue dehors puis agita ensuite sa main devant son visage tandis qu'il s'éloignait pour venir se mettre à côté de Bee et de la fembot pourpre silencieuse depuis le début du cours.

«Ça va miss ? On ne galère pas trop ? Je te sens un peu tendu là. Faudrait pas que tu te froisses un écrou surtout, ça serait dommage. Quoique très drôle.» Se moqua ce dernier en adoptant la toute nouvelle position que venait de prendre Drift devant eux, la posture de la cigogne alias Utta quelque chose du genre.

«Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, Crosshairs. Je gère très bien. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi, tu m'as l'air … Déstabilisé.» Rixia donna un petit sourire en coin au bot vert et noir qui galérait à laisser ses jambes droites pendant qu'il se pliait littéralement en deux.

Etrangement les seuls qui arrivaient cet exercice mise à part Drift étaient Hound et Bumblebee. Même Orion ne comprenait pas comment il fallait faire car ce dernier se mettait accroupit pour regarder entre ses jambes, riant lorsqu'il y vit au loin le Sergent Epps et le Major Lennox qui s'écroulaient à plat ventre sur le sol dans un petit cri de douleur. Et pour elle s'était clairement impossible à cause de son armure qui bloquait la plupart de ses gestes.

«Ohh je vois la vie sous un autre angle maintenant ! Je crois que j'ai même vu Optimus ! Mais à l'envers.» S'émerveilla Hound, la tête entre les jambes vers l'entrée de la base militaire. A vrai dire il ne voyait pas grand-chose à cause de sa barbe mais il était sûr d'avoir vu son chef quelque part à l'intérieur de la base.

«Je crois que t'as surtout vu ton pot d'échappement !» Rigola Crosshairs, ce qui lui valut une frappe de l'une des lames de Drift sur les fesses. Il sursauta puis se redressa tout en se frottant l'arrière train endolori en fusillant du regard le Samouraï stoïque ; «hé wow ! Ça va pas la tête ?!»

«Silence !» Ordonna-t-il pour la seconde fois, un doigt à ses lèvres. Il perdait lentement patience.

«Ton silence tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ?» Renchérit furieusement l'Autobot piqué dans l'égo.

«Crosshairs ! Pas devant le petit je te prie !» Gronda Rixia avant même qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase en suspens. Elle s'abaissa ensuite à un genou sur le sol pour couvrir les audios innocents de son fils qui se contenta de la regarder avec ses optiques rondes de curiosité.

«Je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête, mais pourrions-nous, reprendre ce que nous avons commencé ?» Demanda Bumblebee d'un haussement d'épaules paresseux, les optiques au ciel. Il utilisait des voix énervées de sa radio pour bien faire passer le message à Crosshairs que s'il osait recommencer il s'en prendrait personnellement à lui.

«Tous des fous ces Autobots. Moi je te le dis …» Epps claqua sa langue dans sa bouche puis secoua la tête alors qu'il reprit une position de Yoga, l'amusement évident sur son visage tout comme Lennox à côté de lui.

«Et encore, dommage qu'il n'y ait pas tout le monde. Imagine un peu si le grand Prime commençait lui-aussi à faire du Yoga avec vous. Je ne te dis pas l'ambiance.» Ironisa William qui ne se retint pas de rire ouvertement à l'expression choquée de son ami suite à ses mots.

«A présent la posture de la charrue, Halasana.» Poursuivit le Samouraï imperturbable.

Tout le monde tenta de reproduire la position qui demandait beaucoup de concentration mais aussi d'agilité, à la plus grande consternation de Rixia. Néanmoins elle testa ses limites sans rechigner, voulant suivre le cours de son ami jusqu'au bout. Alors après avoir jeté un regard à son fils déjà en position sur le sol, elle roula sur le dos puis leva ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'elles touchent le bitume derrière sa tête. Victoire !

En revanche pour Bumblebee s'était une toute autre affaire. Lui avait des portières dans son dos, ce qui l'encombrait pour mener à bien cette posture particulière mais qui semblait très relaxante d'après les petits soupirs des humains mais aussi de Hound. D'ailleurs, comment avait-il réussi à faire ça avec son gros bide ?! De tous les bots c'était quand même lui qui réussissait le plus dans ce domaine. Voilà qui était tout à fait remarquable.

D'un petit gazouillement robotique, l'éclaireur roula ses épaules puis retira soigneusement ses ailes pour les mettre temporairement à côté de lui le temps de faire cette position. Oui, grâce à l'intervention de Cade il y a de cela deux ans, il pouvait détacher des parties de son corps sans se faire le moindre mal. Ce qui était plutôt pratique lors des combats ! Ses pièces revenaient toujours à lui tel un aimant.

Rixia n'en croyait pas ses optiques. Elle se retint de rire en voyant son jeune ami Bumblebee retirer ses précieuses ailes pour pouvoir prendre la posture de tout le monde sans contrainte. Il avait décidément de la suite dans les idées ! Ce qui semblait beaucoup plaire à Orion apparemment car il riait tout en s'approchant de celui qu'il considérait comme un modèle, les optiques pétillantes de joie infantile. Il lui tapota gentiment le casque comme pour l'encourager à rester dans cette position difficile ce qui amusa Bee qui lui offrit ensuite un petit clin d'œil ludique.

«Ressentez toute l'énergie qui vous entoure. Concentrez-vous sur les pulsations régulières de votre Spark. Trouvez votre Paix intérieure. Ni peur, ni haine, ni colère …» Expliqua calmement Drift d'une voix légèrement étouffée à cause de sa position sur le dos.

«Oh ouais je la sens bien l'énergie là …» Grommela Epps, un rictus aux lèvres à la douleur atroce dans son dos.

«Evite de te lâcher quand Hound est juste à côté ! Je ne suis pas encore prêt à rejoindre l'Allspark. Ohhh mon gros cul me fait mal ! Faut que je me pose deux secondes.» Le médecin Autobot gémit puis se dépêcha de revenir à une position assise, une main grattant disgracieusement son fessier meurtri.

«Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, l'asticot ? Tu veux ma photo ?» Grogna Crosshairs lorsqu'il vit que l'étincelant de Rixia et d'Optimus le regardait fixement. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu prendre ce ton mais la posture ridicule lui pesait sur le vocaliser.

Orion pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, hésitant. Il joua ensuite nerveusement avec ses petits doigts fins sous le regard méfiant du robot vert et noir qui se contenta de lui lever un sourcil interrogateur. Il voulait juste savoir pourquoi il semblait autant détester sa créatrice et surtout pourquoi il était méchant la plupart du temps avec ses autres oncles. Plus particulièrement Bumblebee, le bot qu'il considérait comme un membre proche de sa famille.

«Laisse-le il ne t'as rien fait ! Occupe-toi plutôt de tes oignons !» Défendit rapidement le scout en question, les optiques plissées à Crosshairs.

«Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ?! Je crois que ta dernière correction ne t'as pas suffit, Autobot de mes deux. Tu ne sais même pas te défendre alors qu'est-ce que tu veux défendre un minuscule étincelant ?» Répondit sarcastiquement le bot aux lunettes tout en se levant pour faire face à Bumblebee.

«Les garçons ! Stop, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour les représailles. Respectons le cours de Drift avant tout.» Réprimanda Rixia en récupérant Orion contre elle avant qu'il ne se fasse écraser par mégarde.

«On t'as rien demandé à toi ! Joue pas aux grandes avec moi sinon ça risque de saigner à t'en mordre les doigts, miss je sais tout.» Gronda Crosshairs, une main à la hanche et l'index pointé au visage de la fembot assise.

«Je serais curieuse de voir ça.» Rixia leva exagérément les optiques au ciel, ennuyée.

«Et toi joue pas aux durs à cuire sinon je vais devoir te botter les fesses !» Menaça vivement Bumblebee, son châssis touchant celui de Crosshairs pour le défier. Personne ne s'attaquait à son petit protégé ! Il devait montrer l'exemple.

**CLAC**

«Aieuh !» Glapirent les deux Autobots qui se cherchaient mutuellement lorsque la lame de Drift les frappèrent méchamment sur le haut du casque. Les deux portèrent une main à l'endroit douloureux tout en regardant d'un air ahuri l'auteur de ce coup fatal.

«J'ai dit, trouvez votre Paix intérieure. Pas de stupides rancunes !» Rouspéta le Samouraï en position du lotus, une lame en main et l'autre à sa gauche. Il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez des petites querelles inutiles ! S'ils voulaient se battre comme des enfants alors ils n'avaient qu'à partir de l'autre côté du tarmac.

«Assis ! Et on se tait ! Ma patience à des limites.» Drift rétrécit significativement ses optiques bleues aux deux bots toujours debout, les doigts tiquant rythmiquement contre sa cuisse.

Cela semblait suffire à Bumblebee et Crosshairs qui s'empressèrent de prendre la même position que lui et les autres, déglutissant au regard noir du Samouraï qui ne présageait absolument rien de bon. La prochaine fois il utilisera autre chose que ses lames ! Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait autrefois Deadlock alors ils avaient intérêt à rester tranquille maintenant s'ils ne voulaient pas goûter à sa colère.

Et tout le monde se tut, ne voulant pas faire face à un Drift en rage parce qu'ils savaient tous de quoi il était capable une fois hors de contrôle. Rixia relâcha Orion sur le sol à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle prit exactement la même position que son professeur, les optiques fermées pour écouter les bruits environnementaux. Elle pouvait entendre les petits sons robotiques que produisait son étincelant ainsi que ceux de Bumblebee mais ils étaient presque inaudibles, ayant sans doute trop peur d'agacer d'avantage le Samouraï en méditation.

«Dans les draps du vent s'enveloppe la rosée, l'aurore jaillit. C'est un Haïku.» Dit doucement Drift d'un profond soupir de contentement. Maintenant entièrement détendu.

Un silence reposant envahi bientôt le tarmac. Il n'y avait que le vent et de temps à autre des bruits de moteur venant de l'intérieur de la base mais sinon tout était relativement calme. Mettant les différents de côté pour une fois, les Autobots profitaient de cet instant de paix qui s'avérait très utile pour leur bien-être.

Même Lennox et Epps ne faisaient plus un seul bruit, profitant également de ce moment de tranquillité avec leurs alliés mécaniques. Si seulement ce silence pouvait encore durer un peu plus longtemps …

«J'aime vous voir dans cette position, Señorita. Je la trouve sensuelle …»

«EEP !» Rixia sursauta, les optiques écarquillées à la voix soudaine dans son audio droit.

«Voilà le Casanova de service. Je me demandais combien de temps il allait mettre pour rappliquer ici.» Rigola Epps en posant son regard compatissant sur la fembot et l'Autobot orange et noir collé à elle, dans la même position du lotus.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Hot-Rod ? Tu n'étais pas censé aider les humains aujourd'hui ?» Soupira Rixia, la lassitude gravée sur son visage.

«Oh non non non ! Ils y arrivent très bien sans moi ! Je ne suis là que pour regarder les petits hommes faire leur travail ! J'étais inutile, vous le savez bien que je déteste être inutile. Alors je suis venu ici pour vous admirer faire vos galipettes avec le Samouraï.» S'expliqua rapidement Hot-Rod en secouant vivement les mains, son accent italien faisant rire la plupart des Autobots.

William et Robert masquèrent de justesse leurs gloussements en couvrant leurs bouches avec leurs mains. Ce que le bot orange et noir venait de dire pouvait prêter à confusion en langage humain et rien qu'à l'image qu'ils se faisaient dorénavant en tête les rendirent encore plus morts de rire qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

«Wow, quelle utilité !» Ricana faussement Rixia. Elle tourna sa tête vers l'Autobot plus petit qui lui haussait expressément les sourcils, sa cuisse frôlant la sienne.

«Tu parles. Encore un nigaud qui veut plaire à la compagne du Prime. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, exactement ?! Il y a tellement de points positifs à vivre seul ! Libre et indomptable ! T'encombre pas avec quelqu'un alors que tu pourrais être heureux avec ta liberté.» S'offusqua Crosshairs à gauche de Rixia avec les bras ballants à ses côtés.

«Bravo Crosshairs. C'était très profond. Remplie de sagesse !» Répondit Rixia d'un petit sourire narquois.

«Outrance ! Comment peux-tu dire ça devant la Señorita ?! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Il n'y a pas plus belle qu'elle dans tout l'univers. Elle est l'incarnation de la beauté et de la force. Tout le monde devrait être à ses pieds pour lui demander grâce ! Un sourire, rien qu'un mot …» Hot-Rod plaqua dramatiquement une main contre son châssis et leva l'autre vers la fembot perplexe alliant l'élégance et la fatalité.

«On n'a pas du tout la même conception du mot beauté.» S'exténua l'Autobot vert et noir en dévisageant Rixia de la tête aux pieds. En échange il reçut un regard noir.

«Moi je dirais surtout que tu es assez bête pour venir draguer la Sparkmate du boss juste sous son nez ! Je savais pas que tu étais suicidaire ? Ça doit venir de son séjour chez les Anglais, Cade a dit qu'ils sont tous fous là-bas.» Hound mis un doigt pensif sous son menton puis haussa les épaules, le cigare au coin de la bouche.

«Le Comte Folgane n'y est pour rien ! C'est simplement l'amour !» Se défendit rapidement Hot-Rod en clignant rapidement des optiques à Rixia qui était incertaine sur comment réagir car cette dernière regardait nerveusement entre Drift et Hound.

Orion pendant ce temps-là décida de s'éclipser discrètement. Il passa à côté de la hanche de Rixia puis derrière Bumblebee, à l'insu de sa créatrice trop occupée à essayer de repousser l'Autobot envahisseur avec ses deux mains.

«Le Yoga ne te sauvera pas de ton destin, hélas. Le Sensei n'hésitera pas à te trancher la tête s'il te voyait faire. Déjà sur Cybertron le Prime était sur ses gardes alors au moindre faux pas …» Drift s'arrêta pour passer son pouce sous sa gorge, mimant la suite de ses mots par un geste reconnaissable.

«Il a raison.» Acquit Rixia, le Spark se soulevant de fierté à l'image que se faisait les autres de son Sparkmate féroce.

«Laissez tomber, c'est une peine perdue !» Bumblebee soupira lorsque le bot têtu décida de se blottir contre la fembot non consentante.

«Ouais bah peine perdue ou pas je n'ai pas envie de faire des réparations aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il se tienne à carreau ou qu'il aille voir ailleurs l'oiseau chanteur.» S'énerva Hound, les bras croisés sur son imposant châssis. Il aspira une grande quantité de fumée via son cigare pour ensuite la recracher sur Hot-Rod contre la fembot.

«Le Yoga est devenu ma passion maintenant.» Ronronna le bot inconscient du danger qui planait au-dessus de sa tête.

Il s'accrocha résolument au bras de Rixia qui le repoussait violemment dans le sens inverse pour qu'il la lâche et surtout pour qu'il respecte son espace intime. Au début c'était marrant voir même flatteur mais à présent cela devenait lourd. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il revienne sur terre avant qu'elle ne perde définitivement son dernier brin de calme et qu'elle lui flanque une bonne raclée pour oser la mettre dans autant d'embarras devant tout le monde.

Ce n'était pas plaisant, du tout. Elle voulait garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait même s'il fallait passer par une correction public.

Mais personne d'autre ne reprit la parole car les optiques de Drift se posèrent sur un visage familier à quelques mètres derrière les autres. Un petit sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres du Samouraï. Optimus Prime se dressait à la porte du hangar principal, un regard massacreur sur son visage habituellement platonique. A son pied, son petit étincelant argent lui agrippait fermement l'une des plaques de sa jambe tout en tendant un doigt en direction du groupe et plus particulièrement sur Hot-Rod.

«Hey Boss, tu te joins à nous ?» S'exclama Hound lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence.

«Il reste encore une place pour apprendre à contrôler ses pulsions si jamais, Sensei.» Reprit Drift, mais il savait que ce n'était pas pour prendre part au cours s'il était là d'après le jeune Orion à ses côtés.

Bien-sûr Optimus Prime ne répondit pas. Il sortit lentement son épée de son dos puis glissa son masque de bataille, son fils s'écartant de son chemin pour venir se mettre sous l'aile d'un avion de chasse à l'abri du soleil de plomb. Le grand Autobot bleu et rouge marcha pas à pas vers le groupe qui se retourna confusément vers lui au bruit de ses pas lourds.

«Je crois que c'est le moment de courir.» Précisa William Lennox d'un petit reniflement amusé, un sourire mangeant ses lèvres tout comme Robert à côté de lui.

«Run, run !» Chantonna Bee grâce à sa radio en faisant des signes de va et vient avec ses mains.

«J'y crois pas la balance ! Haha je sens que ça va être drôle. Enfin un peu de spectacle ! Ça me manquait de voir de l'energon couler.» Crosshairs frotta énergiquement ses mains entre elles, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres en voyant son leader menaçant s'approcher avec sa longue épée. Le petit Orion lui plaisait bien ! Un véritable chenapan si on pouvait réellement l'appeler comme ça.

«Oh la la, je suis dans la merda. Ne vous inquiétez pas je reviens vite ! Hum, hasta la vista, baby !» S'écria Hot-Rod qui sauta immédiatement à ses pieds pour prendre ses jambes à son cou loin de Rixia et surtout loin de son compagnon surprotecteur qui voulait lui faire la peau.

«Hot-Rod !» Gueula Optimus, ses optiques furieusement plissées à l'Autobot qui fuyait.

Rixia gloussa lorsque son mate leva le bout de son épée vers le bot orange et noir, l'appelant encore et encore pour qu'il vienne l'affronter dans un duel au corps à corps. Son fils avait bien joué son coup en allant le chercher pour qu'il s'en prenne à l'Autobot parasite ! Peut-être que cette fois-ci, il comprendra la leçon ? D'un petit sourire amusé, elle ouvrit ses bras invitant à l'étincelant qui se précipita pour la rejoindre, son Spark pulsant dans la colère mais aussi dans une touche de jalousie. Les même sentiments qu'éprouvait actuellement Optimus mais en bien plus modérés.

Soudainement, Bumblebee se mit à rire hystériquement quand le Prime commença à courir derrière Hot-Rod déjà loin sur le tarmac, l'épée tenue fermement dans ses grandes mains. Il trouvait toute cette situation vraiment hilarante ! D'abord la journée avait débuté avec une séance zen de Yoga puis ensuite dans une course poursuite de la mort ! Il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à se contrôler. Son vocaliser se déploya et il se mit à rire, encore et encore.

Rapidement rejoins par Hound et Crosshairs dans son hilarité, Bee joua avec les fréquences de sa radio pour trouver quelque chose qui correspondait bien à la scène palpitante qui se déroulait juste sous leurs optiques. Rixia, toujours assise sur le sol devant Drift, tint soigneusement Orion contre son châssis alors que les cris furax de son compagnon ainsi que les hurlements de terreurs d'Hot-Rod faisaient échos aux alentours de la base.

Elle pouvait entendre des phrases telles que ; «je ne veux pas mourir !» ou bien ; «ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !» mais encore ; «c'est à cause de mon accent ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Il sort de moi … Malgré moi !»

Puis Bumblebee trouva enfin la musique parfaite. _I Will Survive_ interprétée par Gloria Gaynor. Il se mit à se trémousser de gauche à droite en levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, se moquant d'Hot-Rod qui courait actuellement pour la vie chère. Les autres éclatèrent de rire notamment les deux humains qui ne pouvaient plus se retenir face à cette plaisanterie et en plus le scout dansait merveilleusement bien sur les vieux titres ! Même si c'était uniquement pour se moquer de son camarade en difficulté.

Rixia sourit puis s'accouda sur le bitume à côté de Crosshairs et de Hound qui riaient aux éclats, Orion s'accrochant aux plaques de son plastron. Elle espérait juste qu'Optimus n'allait pas faire de mal à Hot-Rod … Volontairement. Car il était encore jeune et clairement inexpérimenté. Elle passa ensuite un rapide coup d'œil au Samouraï encore et toujours dans la même position que tout à l'heure qui marmonnait tranquillement sous son souffle. Indifférent.

«Ni peur, ni haine, ni colère …»

Une journée détente comme les autres.

* * *

FIN

Vraiment du fun dans cet OS ! Que de la joie et de la bonne humeur … Sarcasme évidemment lol

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé de cette petite histoire XD ! Moi j'ai trouvé cette idée d'enfer perso x)

VP


	4. Le doute

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien.

Je vous propose ici une histoire qui pourrait être interprétée comme une suite à mes fanfictions sur les films, ou non, au choix. Un peu d'humour mais aussi une scène un peu chaude ^^ rien de choquant hein, mais c'est juste pour vous prévenir. (De toute façon dans ma vision des choses, il n'y a rien de sexuel chez les Transformers. En revanche ils éprouvent quand même du plaisir lors des synchronisations de Spark ;) Sinon, où est l'intérêt ?).

Alors il y a également la présence d'un bot normalement mort dans les films. Enfin je crois, il portait une croix rouge sur lui lorsqu'Harold Hattinger jouait avec ses cartes ;w; Mais bon étant donné que ça me saoule que MBay tue autant de TF j'ai donc décidé d'en ressusciter suivant les besoins/envies x) Puis parce que ça me fais mal au cœur, voilà !

Ensuite dernière petite chose ! Je vous invite à me laisser vos idées de One Shots sur mon univers (si vous en avez à me proposer) en commentaire ! Surtout n'hésitez pas, je me ferais un plaisir de faire quelque chose pour vous suivant les propositions ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le doute

Rien de tel que le goût de la liberté.

Avoir l'impression d'échapper au monde, de faire ce que l'on aime sans se soucier du reste … Etre heureux avec ce que l'on a, tout simplement. C'était l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle Cade Yeager avait tout laissé tomber de son ancienne vie pour pouvoir être auprès de ceux qui comptaient vraiment pour lui.

Sa fille était encore à l'université pour un an et demi de plus mais à la seule différence qu'il pouvait maintenant la joindre sans craindre d'être pourchassé par le gouvernement ou l'une de ces organisations anti robot alien. Plus besoin de se cacher ni de se battre pour survivre. La race des Transformers avait dorénavant le droit de séjourner ici sur Terre et ne craignait plus les représailles humaines comme à l'époque de Chicago. Ce temps-là était révolu depuis bientôt un an maintenant, grâce aux Autobots et à Optimus Prime.

Oui, il y avait véritablement un goût de liberté depuis que Cybertron était dans le ciel terrestre.

Cade se mit à siffloter au rythme de la musique country qui jouait dans les haut-parleurs de la Camaro jaune et noire, un bras posé paresseusement le long de la portière conducteur. Il se sentait vraiment bien aujourd'hui. Pas de stress ni d'angoisse simplement l'envie de vivre et de s'amuser un peu en profitant de cette belle journée ensoleillée dans le Texas.

Tout en tapotant rythmiquement la portière du scout Autobot, Cade redressa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez puis joua avec les fréquences de la radio pour trouver d'avantage de musique country locale. Oh oui il aimait beaucoup ce style de musique particulier et entraînant mais il aimait aussi le rock et les chansons modernes sauf que là il avait envie d'écouter un autre morceau de l'un de ses chanteurs favoris. Evidemment au plus grand damne de Bumblebee qui ne partageait pas ses goûts musicaux.

«Je ne veux pas de ça !» Rouspéta-t-il dans les haut-parleurs en donnant des coups d'accélération.

«Hey wow, ça va Speed Racer ! Quoi t'aimes pas le country ? Un grand gaillard comme toi qui n'aime pas la musique Texane ? Aller, je suis sûr que t'apprécies. C'est toute mon époque ça.» S'exclama joyeusement Cade, dansant au tempo de la musique entraînante. Il laissa même sortir quelques petites paroles, intérieurement fier de ses prouesses en acoustique.

«Chante avec moi ! Aller Bee ! Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable.» Encouragea l'humain assis sur le siège conducteur en augmentant le volume pour couvrir les couinements indignés de l'Autobot.

Il ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre de son côté puis passa son bras à l'extérieur pour toucher le vent chaud du Texas en cette fin d'après-midi. Tout en fredonnant tranquillement, Cade zyeuta dans le rétroviseur pour regarder la voiture pourpre familière qui les suivait de près.

La fembot en question venait de prendre la parole par l'intermédiaire de la radio de Bumblebee pour chanter avec lui à la surprise générale de tout le monde. Elle avait une jolie voix profonde qui collait bien aux voix rauques humaines de la chanson ! C'était plutôt surprenant à vrai dire mais très sympa.

«Yeah, tu gères ma grande. A toi l'honneur pour la prochaine chanson.» Félicita Cade d'un hochement de tête même si Rixia ne pouvait pas le voir faire.

Sans rien dire l'Autobot féminin changea les fréquences pour jouer une autre chanson country qui par chance, Bumblebee accepta de laisser pour en entendre d'avantage de sa voix douce. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il l'entendait chanter et encore moins être aussi détendue ! Alors il se tut puis continua tranquillement de rouler sur cette longue ligne droite tout en savourant le chant de ses deux amis motivés.

D'un léger soupir de contentement, Cade glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure mi longue puis remonta sa casquette noire sur le haut de son crâne, la sueur présente malgré la bonne ventilation de la Camaro de luxe. Il n'y avait pas meilleur air que celui de l'Amérique.

Chaud et sec, de grandes étendues arides s'étendant sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Pour rien au monde il abandonnerait son pays pas même pour une femme et malgré son attirance pour Viviane Wembley jamais il ne quitterait sa terre natale. Toute sa famille vivait ici, les Autobots avaient besoin de lui.

Donc ce fût dans la joie et la bonne humeur que le trio arriva à la base de Dallas à environ trente minutes du lieu d'habitation de Cade. La Camaro pénétra sur le site après une rapide vérification des gardes pour ensuite rouler dans l'immense hall d'entrée spécialement conçu pour le plus grand des Transformers, Optimus Prime. Le scout fit délicieusement ronronner son moteur pour signaler son arrivée aux autres présents tandis que la Mustang pourpre derrière eux entama rapidement sa transformation.

Rixia étira ses mécanismes après avoir laissé sortir un petit bâillement discret. Voilà plus de deux heures qu'ils traînaient sur la route parce que Cade avait besoin d'aller chercher du matériel dans un magasin de bricolage à la grande ville la plus proche. De nouveaux outils pour réparer les robots mais aussi quelques collations pour lui et Izabella une fois mis au travail.

«Salut Phil ! La forme ?» Salua l'ex inventeur à côté de Bumblebee toujours en forme alternative en plein milieu du hall d'entrée. Cade leva sa main vers un scientifique qui s'empressa de lui rendre le geste sympathique après avoir déposé ses dossiers sur une table voisine, non loin de deux petites voitures.

«Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait cette fois ? Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de lui taper dessus sinon il risque encore de perdre quelques boulons de plus !» Réprimanda sévèrement le Yeager en pointant son doigt en direction d'une Chevrolet verte et noire. Aussitôt dit, la voiture se transforma en même temps que son jumeau agaçant.

«Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Il faut toujours que cet abruti de service me colle au pare-choc dans les missions. C'est le pire frère que je n'ai jamais eu ! Tu ne trouveras pas plus bête que lui.» Se défendit rapidement Skids en jetant nonchalamment ses mains vers son frère à genoux.

«Quoi ? Répète un peu pour voir ?! C'est toi le crétin ! J'y peux rien si ta tête ressemble à mon pot d'échappement encrassé.» Mudflap renifla à sa propre blague puis bondit sur son frère jumeau pour lui coller deux trois claques dans la figure.

«Eh eh ! Ça suffit les gamineries. Je suis pas là pour faire du babysitting alors vous enterrez la hache de guerre le temps que je vous répare, OK ? Vous êtes pas croyable, vous deux.» Gronda Cade en fixant les deux gros Autobots courts sur pattes qui se battaient sur le sol. Il soupira de lassitude puis pinça le pont de son nez lorsqu'il entendit les insultes puérils qu'ils s'échangeaient ; «sérieux les gars, vous êtes pire qu'un vieux couple marié.»

«Laisse-moi régler ça. Ils vont le regretter, les nabots !» Bumblebee craqua les engrenages de son cou puis frappa son poing dans sa paume, les optiques sur Skids et Mudflap sur le sol devant Cade.

Sans attendre de réponse, le scout empoigna l'Autobot vert et noir dans une main puis l'Autobot orange dans l'autre pour les fracasser l'un contre l'autre. Cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs à l'époque où il côtoyait encore son ami Samuel Witwicky et l'ancienne base NEST de Chicago. Quand toute l'équipe Prime était encore réunie et en vie. Il avait pour habitude de régler les disputes de ces deux-là de la manière forte car sa patience était toujours mise à rude épreuve avec eux et leurs disputes sans fin.

Cade secoua la tête, pas vraiment surpris de l'issu de ce combat. Il posa ses mains à ses hanches puis muni d'un petit sourire contemplatif il observa les alentours pour voir quels Autobots et humains étaient présents aujourd'hui dans la base secrète. Apparemment pas grand monde. Habituellement ça grouillait de scientifiques, de soldats et de mécaniciens qui s'affairaient autour des robots aliens mais curieusement aujourd'hui non. Peut-être à cause du mardi ? Journée très chaude ? Où étaient-ils tous ? Mise à part Optimus Prime qu'il avait vite fait aperçut en arrivant il n'y avait personne d'autre à part eux.

«C'est quoi ce plan foireux, encore ! Ils sont tous en vacances ou quoi ? Je vous jure, il y a des moments où je me demande qu'est-ce que je fous là alors que je pourrais être pénard, tranquillement en train de boire une bonne bière bien fraîche. Sérieux les mecs, je suis l'idiot de service.» L'ex inventeur secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Ce n'était pas du tout sur le ton du reproche mais plutôt de l'amusement.

Depuis qu'il était devenu mécanicien officiel des Autobots il n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille. S'il tendait un peu l'oreille il pouvait certainement entendre les mouches voler. Il n'y avait personne quoi ! Ou presque. Il ne voyait qu'une vieille alpine A110 bleue dans le coin droit du hangar, seule.

«Hey Epps, elle est où Izzy ?» S'écria Cade après avoir vu le Sergent sur la plateforme au-dessus de lui.

«Je crois qu'elle travaille sur Sideswipe. Il a de nouveau fait le con avec sa boite de vitesse, elle file un coup de main à Gary pour le remettre en état. Mais entre nous, il mériterait une petite mise à pied. Parce que les amendes pour excès de vitesse ça commence à faire lourd.» Grommela Robert en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par le robot argent en question qui enchainait les conneries avec Hot-Rod.

«Ce type est un idiot fini ! Il n'a aucune valeur morale, il fait honte à la bande.» S'énerva l'éclaireur jaune et noir d'une voix féminine derrière Cade après avoir jeté sans ménagement les jumeaux à l'extérieur. Il se frotta les mains entre elles puis les posa ensuite à ses hanches, les optiques rétrécies au Sergent Epps qui se contenta de rire de sa réponse.

«Tu peux te taire toi, monsieur je roule au-dessus des limitations juste pour frimer devant Rixia.» Rigola Cade en imitant la posture désinvolte du scout derrière lui.

En échange, il obtint un petit couinement indigné de ce dernier qui leva les bras pour faire des gestes incompréhensibles pour exprimer sa contrariété passagère. Il cherchait constamment à se défendre comme s'il avait honte de l'admettre devant les autres qu'il voulait impressionner la compagne du commandant des Autobots.

«T'as pas tort Bee. Mais je pense que le big Prime s'apprête déjà à le réprimander parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air très content tout à l'heure en apprenant qu'il avait encore fait des bêtises.» Robert se gratta nerveusement le haut du crâne chauve.

«Yo Cade ! Ça va la forme ?» La voix bourrue de Hound coupa brusquement la conversation.

L'Autobot médecin kaki venait d'apparaître de l'un des couloirs de la base avec sur son épaule gauche Izabella et dans ses mains le jeune Orion. Le bot souriait tout en aspirant des bouffées de fumée en travers son cigare, l'enfant métallique dans ses mains observant curieusement les environs et plus particulièrement l'humain au sol aux pieds de Bumblebee.

«Hey légende. Alors t'as ramené une clef de douze ? On a du taff aujourd'hui. Gary est déjà surmené. Les jumeaux se sont encore bagarrés pour une histoire à dormir debout.» Expliqua Izabella d'un soupir fatigué, ses mains agrippant fermement les pièces de métal de l'épaule de Hound pour ne pas tomber de son perchoir.

«Ouais madame la chef, je t'ai ramené une clef de douze mais pas que !» Se moqua gentiment Cade en fouillant dans ses sachets pour sortir des donuts à la fraise et à la vanille.

Juste une petite collation avant de démarrer les réparations sur Mudflap car ils allaient en avoir besoin. Le sourire qu'illumina le visage de l'adolescente à la peau mate était la plus belle des récompenses pour son acte de gentillesse spontanée.

«Et moi alors ? Rien pour Hound ? Même pas un petit cadeau ? Tu me fais de la peine, Cade. Je pensais être spécial à tes yeux.» Hound renifla tristement puis commença à se lamenter pour de faux, ce qui fit rire Izabella et l'étincelant dans ses mains.

«Détrompe-toi. Tu me connais très mal, je n'oublie jamais les bons amis. Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.» Précisa le mécanicien baraqué en cherchant dans ses articles pour trouver le cadeau de Hound. Un sourire victorieux dévora ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit le scout dire quelque chose comme ; «je la sens pas cette histoire !». Il enroula ses doigts autour de l'objet puis le brandit fièrement vers l'Autobot kaki agenouillé.

«Savon noir extra fort !» Lui dit-il quand il remarqua l'expression confuse sur le visage du bot.

«En gros tu schlingues Hound. Je crois que c'est ça le message qu'il essaie de te faire passer.» Izabella pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire de la situation mais elle échouait lamentablement tout comme Bumblebee.

«N'importe quoi ! C'est pour les taches difficiles à enlever. Même sur la carrosserie ça fonctionne très bien. Essaye-le tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas, c'est moi qui te le dis.» S'empressa d'expliquer Cade, un doigt pointé vers Hound. Il leva les sourcils lorsque ce dernier mis un doigt pensif sous son menton et qu'il plissa les optiques au petit savon dans ses mains.

«Je pourrais peut-être l'utiliser sur Hot-Rod ou sur Sideswipe … J'espère que c'est efficace.» Songea-t-il en jouant avec sa barbe, les optiques au plafond.

Cette fois-ci ni Izabella ni Cade se retinrent de rire ouvertement à la tentative d'humour noir du médecin bienveillant. Cela avait toujours été son fort de faire rire la galerie et de mettre une bonne ambiance dans l'équipe, dans n'importe quelle situation. Voilà pourquoi Hound était indispensable, surtout en médecine. Un bon vivant qui ne mâchait pas ses mots toujours soucieux du bien-être des autres à sa propre manière.

«Psst, Rixia.»

La fembot en question cligna confusément des optiques. Depuis tout à l'heure elle observait les échanges familiers de Hound avec les humains jusqu'à ne plus faire attention à ce qu'il se passait aux environs. Etrange, elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir entendu quelque chose … Mais après petite vérification, elle ne vit rien d'anormal.

«Curieuse famille, hein ?»

Rixia sursauta légèrement à la voix masculine derrière elle. Effectivement elle n'avait pas imaginé la voix d'il y a quelques instants à peine qui n'avait été qu'un chuchotement presque inaudible. Reprenant une posture confiante tout en optant pour une expression ennuyée, la grande fembot pourpre se retourna vers des caisses empilées les unes sur les autres d'où était provenue la voix.

Au premier abord elle ne vit personne mais après plus amples analyses elle put définir les traits de Sideswipe dos contre le mur du fond, une jambe croisée tout comme ses bras sur son châssis argent. Il arborait un petit sourire malicieux et ses optiques bleues étaient fixées sur le gros Autobot qui venait de donner l'étincelant à Bumblebee.

«Je ne saurais te contredire, Sideswipe. Mais dis-moi ce que me vaut cet honneur ? Je suis surprise de te voir ici et surtout debout.» Avoua Rixia d'un léger haussement d'épaule dubitatif mais non sans une petite touche d'agacement dans sa voix.

«Oh tu sais, je me promène un petit peu. Je vais embêter les humains, faire deux trois petites courses de quartier, je repose mes engrenages … La routine quoi.» Lui dit-il dans un ton monotone.

«C'est surtout parce que ton partenaire de crime n'est pas là. En plus j'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait un nouvel excès de vitesse ce matin. Tu sais qu'Optimus ne sera pas content du tout de l'apprendre, mhm ?» Poursuivit Rixia en levant un sourcil à l'Autobot contre le mur, croisant également ses bras sur son châssis brillant.

«Pour ça, il faut d'abord qu'il l'apprenne !» Sideswipe cligna de l'optique à la fembot qui se contenta de secouer la tête, amusée.

Ensuite il se décrocha du mur pour rouler jusqu'à elle et se mettre assis sur l'une des grandes caisses d'energon à sa gauche. Il devait bien admettre que comme son partenaire de crime, d'après les mots exacts de Rixia, n'était pas présent aujourd'hui il s'ennuyait beaucoup à la base. Hot-Rod était parti avec Crosshairs et Drift pour une mission de repérage de source à energon avec une équipe humaine au Canada. Lui n'avait pas été admis parce qu'il était soi-disant trop turbulent ! Donc le voici seul avec pour unique compagnie Bumblebee, Rixia, les jumeaux et Hound.

Sans parler du Prime …

«Oui, une bien heureuse petite famille … Dommage que ce ne soit pas réciproque pour tout le monde.» Soupira finalement l'Autobot argent aux côtés de la fembot.

«Que veux-tu dire par là ?» Demanda Rixia, légèrement perturbée par ses mots. Malgré qu'il soit un véritable casse-cou elle appréciait beaucoup Sideswipe même Hot-Rod, mais de l'entendre dire ce genre de chose lui faisait un peu mal au Spark.

«Arrête. Je le vois bien que ça ne va pas, entre toi et le Prime. Quelque chose vous chagrine ! Vous n'êtes plus du tout épanouis comme avant. L'étincelle qui brillait en vous n'est plus là !» Sideswipe plaqua une main contre son châssis, faisant mine d'être attristé par cette nouvelle.

«Je te demande pardon ?» Cette fois-ci la voix de Rixia était bien plus irritée et plus mordante. La fembot fronça les sourcils puis dévisagea longuement le jeune bot audacieux qui disait absolument n'importe quoi et de plus, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait exactement ?

Le robot argent se retint de sourire diaboliquement. Il avait établi un plan dans sa tête dès l'instant où il avait entendu que Rixia et Bee étaient de retour dans la base avec Cade Yeager. Bien-sûr un plan avec un profit à la fin, pas seulement pour le côté amusant. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Hound qui venait de repartir dans un couloir avec Skids, Mudflap, Cade et Izabella puis ensuite à Bumblebee qui détenait le jeune enfant dans ses mains tout en babillant des mots incompréhensibles dans leur langue infantile.

Ils étaient mignons tous les deux, c'était bien vrai, mais heureusement que le ridicule ne tuait pas. Il finit par reprendre sa phrase en suspens.

«Dans votre couple. Ça ne va pas fort mais c'est normal avec l'arrivée d'Orion ! On dit souvent que les enfants brisent l'amour et la confiance dans un couple. Mais rien n'est encore perdu, Rixia. Il suffit juste de réagir rapidement et peut-être alors que ça ira mieux.» Expliqua-t-il à la fembot d'aspect outrée.

«D'où sors-tu toutes ces sottises, Sideswipe ! Tu parles comme un humain. Tu oublies que nous ne fonctionnons pas du tout comme eux. Nous avons d'autres valeurs et le lien mate permet de savoir si effectivement l'un de nous ne se sent pas bien. Alors navrée de te contredire, mais tes sources ne sont pas fiables.» Rixia leva les bras à ses côtés, consternée.

C'était quoi cette façon de s'exprimer ? Le séjour sur Terre lui montait vite à la tête mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir amusée ou énervée par ses propos scandaleux.

«Oh, Gary m'a parlé de ses problèmes relationnelles. Il dit que sa femme est une chienne parce qu'elle a trouvé un autre Sparkmate durant un voyage en Afrique.» Débita ce dernier avec désinvolture, balançant ses pieds roues d'avant en arrière.

«Wow, c'est plutôt … Triste. J'ignorais que les humains pouvaient changer de Sparkmate aussi facilement sans ressentir de traumatisme.» Rixia cligna innocemment des optiques face à ces révélations plutôt affreuses à concevoir.

«Tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur les humains ! Ils sont vraiment primitifs contrairement à nous.» Accorda Sideswipe qui descendit de son piédestal pour tourner autour de la fembot pourpre immobile. Il la regarde de bas en haut et inversement, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il s'empressa ensuite de poursuivre au moment où le Prime entra dans le hall.

«C'est Hound qui me l'a raconté. Il dit que ça ne va pas fort entre vous deux parce qu'Optimus lui a fait part de ses tourments au dernier check up.» L'Autobot argent se pencha vers Rixia, les optiques sur la forme imposante du Prime à quelques mètres à peine qui discutait avec le médecin kaki de retour ; «ne vois-tu pas Rix ? Il est vraiment malheureux mais grâce à son statut de Prime il arrive à masquer ses émotions. Même à toi !»

«Tu m'envoie ravie. Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu un psychologue en amour.» Répondit vaguement la fembot, pas le moins du monde perturbée.

«Regarde-le ! Ses optiques sont si tristes, elles manquent d'intensité. Il ne sait pas comment te le dire, il hésite. Il pense que tu es heureuse comme ça mais en fait il en souffre énormément. Il veut te faire croire qu'il va bien alors que c'est tout l'inverse. Pauvre Prime …» Poursuivit-il doucement en s'arrêtant sur le côté gauche de la fembot. Il posa ensuite dramatiquement son bras sur son front puis se pencha contre elle.

«Dis-moi plutôt où tu veux en venir, Sideswipe. Abrège.» Soupira Rixia.

«Mais nulle part. Je veux seulement vous aider dans votre relation instable. Maintenant que vous avez Orion il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il grandisse dans le conflit et le stress, non ?» Insista l'Autobot à ses côtés, une main rassurante sur son avant-bras.

«Instable ?» Répéta fébrilement la fembot de moins en moins confiante.

Elle posa son regard inquiet sur son Sparkmate à l'autre bout de l'immense salle non loin des plateformes surélevées où circulaient quelques humains. Il parlait tranquillement avec Hound mais dès qu'il sentit la crainte dans le lien mate il redressa la tête dans leur direction puis leva un sourcil interrogateur.

«Oui. Ça saute aux optiques ! Et puis tu connais Optimus, il ne montre jamais ses sentiments en public sauf à Hound du coup. Je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Imagine un peu la catastrophe s'il se met à pleurer devant tout le monde parce qu'il est accablé ! Il perdrait son statut de Prime et deviendrait la risée de tous.» Sideswipe roula autour de la fembot dorénavant dans le doute, exactement comme il le voulait.

Cela pouvait être diaboliquement drôle mais tellement satisfaisant ! Dommage qu'Hot-Rod n'était pas là pour assister à la mise en place de son plan car il serait sans doute fier de lui. Ou peut-être pas en fait étant donné qu'il éprouvait des sentiments amoureux intenses pour la fembot pourpre. Mais encore, c'était vraiment marrant de voir la tête que tirait Rixia et ce le sera davantage tout à l'heure.

«Je ne suis pas sûre …» Balbutia-t-elle, son regard passant nerveusement de Sideswipe à Optimus plus loin.

Zut alors ! Il avait fini par lui semer le doute le petit malin ! Elle esquissa un faible sourire embarrassé à son mate lorsqu'il passa à côté de Bumblebee pour caresser la tête de leur fils puis qu'il disparut dans le couloir principal.

Serait-ce possible ? Pourtant les émotions dans leur lien n'appuyaient pas du tout cette théorie du Prime malheureux d'une quelconque manière mais pourtant elle se sentait incertaine dorénavant. Et si effectivement Optimus le lui cachait ? Il l'avait déjà fait pour son bien et celui de ses soldats, mais il lui avait promis de ne plus le faire. Mais s'il avait vraiment des problèmes comme le suggérait le jeune bot argent ?

Mais encore, pouvait-elle réellement faire confiance à Sideswipe ? …

«Il va aux racks. C'est le moment !» S'empressa de dire l'Autobot en question en poussant Rixia dans le dos avec insistance vers le couloir menant aux douches. Vite ! Sinon son plan tomberait à l'eau ! Sans jeu de mot.

«Bon bon, d'accord. Je vais aller lui parler une fois qu'il sera sorti.» Accorda Rixia en repoussant le robot gênant loin de son dos.

«Non miséricorde ! Tu dois y aller maintenant ! Après il sera bien trop tard voyons. Ne repousse pas à demain ce que tu peux faire aujourd'hui.» Tenta de raisonner Sideswipe en clignant de l'optique d'une manière ludique, l'index au visage de la fembot confuse et une main à sa hanche.

«Euh … Très bien. Si tu le dis. J'espère que ce n'est pas l'un de tes mauvais coups, Sideswipe ! Sinon tu auras personnellement affaire à moi !» Gronda Rixia en imitant la posture du jeune bot devant elle un peu trop surexcité à son goût.

«Pfft moi ?! Un mauvais coup ? Mais pas du tout. Tu me connais mal, Rix. Un jour tu me remercieras de t'avoir aidé ce jour-là pour avoir sauvé votre couple du désespoir !» Renchérit-il rapidement en faisant mine d'être offusqué par son manque de confiance évident.

«OK, OK. Tu as sans doute raison. Peut-être que je me fais des illusions.» Dit-elle d'un autre profond soupir en marchant en direction du couloir menant aux racks alias les douches pour Transformers.

Tout le long elle se moqua de Sideswipe et des termes humains qu'il employait pour dire Sparkmate ou encore les liens qui les unissaient si étroitement. Ne pouvait-il pas utiliser leur langage natal pour s'exprimer si déjà ils discutaient d'un sujet aussi sensible que celui-ci ?! Les relations communes qu'ils entretenaient avec les humains avaient du bon comme du mauvais … Un peu comme ces drôles de sites internet qu'ils utilisaient pour mieux s'intégrer à la race terrienne. Ebaie ou quelque chose comme ça.

Secouant doucement la tête pour effacer son esprit, Rixia reprit confiance en elle pour aller parler directement au Prime. D'une posture raide, elle s'enfonça d'avantage dans le couloir sombre qui s'éloignait des quartiers et qui débouchaient sur deux immenses portes métallique coulissantes. Un côté les racks féminin et de l'autre masculin.

Ce n'était pas une nouvelle règle les douches séparées et ce n'était certainement pas les humains qui l'avait inventé. Déjà sur Cybertron c'était comme ça pour une question d'hygiène mais aussi de respect d'autrui.

Alors elle se redressa, prit une profonde inspiration inutile et poussa la porte pour pénétrer à l'intérieur des racks masculin. La première chose qui l'agressa fût l'épaisse vapeur chaude. Elle battit rapidement sa main devant son visage pour pouvoir voir quelque chose tandis qu'elle s'avançait plus loin dans les douches. La salle était très chaude et des gouttelettes d'eau commencèrent à se former un peu partout sur sa carrosserie. C'était difficile de se diriger à l'aveuglette et elle ne voyait même pas la forme d'Optimus en travers la vapeur dense.

Pensant d'abord qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'une farce de Sideswipe, la fembot soupira de lassitude puis se retourna pour partir lorsqu'elle vit un éclat de bleu et rouge dans le coin de sa vision périphérique. Ses optiques s'agrandirent, son Spark pulsa plus rapidement. Le Prime se tenait à sa droite sous plusieurs jets puissants, l'eau s'écoulant en abondance de son corps robuste et chassant la poussière ainsi que la saleté s'y trouvant sur son passage.

Sa belle carrosserie luisait à la lumière blanche de la salle. Rixia sentit son vocaliser se resserrer alors qu'elle admirait la beauté naturelle de son Sparkmate viril. Par Primus, qu'il était beau et attrayant ! Mais encore plus magnifique sous la douche et d'aspect aussi décontracté que maintenant. Bien-sûr qu'il en profiterait un jour où presque personne n'était là ! Il avait entièrement raison d'ailleurs.

Apparemment il n'avait pas encore pris connaissance qu'il était observé ni même que quelqu'un était également présent parce qu'il lui tournait le dos. Mais elle appréciait grandement la vue qui s'offrait actuellement à elle.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi nerveuse tout à coup ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir ou d'être seul à seul avec lui, dans l'intimité. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être de retour sur Cybertron avant qu'Orion Pax ne devienne son Sparkmate officiel et Optimus Prime. Quand elle éprouvait des sentiments interdits et qu'elle rêvait secrètement de lui. Hors aujourd'hui les temps avaient changés et elle connaissait parfaitement bien son compagnon de longue date ! Mais alors, pourquoi ?

«Rixia ?»

Rixia sursauta légèrement à la voix confuse d'Optimus. Elle écarquilla doucement les optiques, les épaules tendues et les dents serrées. Elle pensait que son Spark allait sortir de son châssis d'une seconde à l'autre tellement elle se sentait nerveuse. C'était à la fois stressant et à la fois surexcitant, un mélange très particulier d'adrénaline. Elle avait été dans une si grande réflexion qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que le Prime la regardait, toujours sous les jets d'eau chaude qui créaient toute cette vapeur étouffante.

«Hum … Eh bien … J-je … C'est-à-dire que …» Bafouilla-t-elle en jouant avec ses doigts alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots.

Par Primus, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici dans les racks des robots mâles ?!

A cette réponse mal articulée Optimus cligna des optiques puis pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, son regard fixé sur la fembot nerveuse à seulement quelques pas de lui. Il ressentait son embarras ainsi que son stress dans le lien mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait de cette façon. Avait-elle honte de le voir comme ça ? Pourtant ils étaient liés, ils connaissaient les moindres recoins de leurs corps alors pourquoi cette soudaine gêne ? D'où venait-elle ?

De plus la condensation de l'eau faisait briller son armure d'une belle pigmentation de pourpre. Il aimerait pouvoir l'observer comme ça un peu plus longtemps. Admirer ses courbes féminines séduisantes, son visage humide et souriant, la voir se tordre de plaisir …

«Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là ! Je ne devrais pas être ici. Je suis désolée.» S'excusa rapidement Rixia, ce qui sortit Optimus de sa rêverie profonde et interdite.

Elle déglutit mais cela ne suffit pas à enlever le nœud qui s'était formé dans son vocaliser devenu douloureux. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait honte d'elle ou de son Sparkmate mais c'était plutôt par principe. Elle qui avait toujours été à cheval sur le règlement ce n'était juste pas concevable qu'elle passe du temps avec son mate dans un lieu public comme celui-ci. D'ailleurs il devait être en colère contre elle pour le manque de sérieux et ne pas ressentir du désir comme il le faisait maintenant !

D'un léger raclement de gorge impatient, Rixia secoua la tête pour effacer ses pensées puis se dirigea vers la sortie à toute vitesse mais une main l'empêcha d'aller plus loin dans les racks. Cette main qui la tenait dans une poigne ferme mais douce l'emmena contre un châssis épais où elle pouvait sentir les pulsations irrégulières du Spark de son propriétaire. Cette dernière réclamait la sienne, mais Rixia n'arrivait tout simplement pas à bouger.

Elle était comme figée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement alors qu'elle sentait la présence du Prime dans son dos. Ses optiques se fermèrent automatiquement au moment où le souffle d'Optimus frôla les câbles sensibles de son cou. Elle se retint de gémir, l'étincelle de vie pulsante frénétiquement contre les doigts de son mate posés contre son châssis. Dans sa tête c'était le chaos. Elle s'imaginait tout un tas de scénarios qui pourraient mettre en péril la réputation pure du leader des Autobots. Et si quelqu'un les surprenait ?

Optimus semblait comprendre son hésitation ainsi que ses craintes car il les avait aussi mais le désir et l'environnement favorable n'aidaient pas du tout à rester lucide. Prit par l'enivrement et la passion du moment, il tira doucement sa compagne sous les jets agréables de la douche tout en enroulant son bras autour de son torse et de son ventre, le visage à son cou pour respirer son parfum délicat de métal unique. Son odeur, ses énergies, son étincelle de vie … Tout d'elle était si exaltant. Il sourit légèrement lorsqu'il sentit que Rixia se détendit enfin contre lui en enroulant ses propres doigts autour des siens et en ouvrant son châssis.

_Je te préviens, c'est toi qui porte le prochain étincelant._

Prévint la fembot d'une touche d'amusement dans sa voix. La tentation était trop forte. Elle entendit un petit grondement profond résonner dans la poitrine du Prime derrière elle qui ressemblait plutôt à un rire alors qu'il l'enlaçait amoureusement. Elle aimait sa voix baryton, surtout quand il était d'aussi bonne humeur. Tout ce qu'avait dit Sideswipe disparu sans laisser de trace, chassant ses doutes loin de son Spark grâce à Optimus. Tout était entièrement faux sans réelle surprise. Son sourire devint plus grand à sa réponse qu'elle ne pensait pas obtenir de cette façon.

_Si Primus le décide …_

Les Sparkmates prendront un peu de bon temps.

De l'autre côté des murs et dans le hall principal, Sideswipe se tenait assis sur la même pile de boîte métallique que tout à l'heure, un air blasé sur son visage mécanique. Il était à moitié couché sur les boîtes avec un cube d'energon à la main et les jambes croisées où il secouait son pied d'avant en arrière dans un rythme régulier. Dans un autre terme familier, la paresse.

Un petit sourire goguenard se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit l'approche bruyante de Skids et de son imbécile de frère Mudflap. Suivit par l'humain Cade Yeager avec la jeune adolescente Izabella puis enfin pour finir Hound, le gros balèze en surpoids. Tous discutaient vivement au sujet de réparation qui tournait autour de la chambre Spark mais aussi de réservoir … Enfin quelque chose comme ça car il n'écoutait pas vraiment.

«Hey Sides, qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ? Tu n'étais pas censé aller voir Optimus ?» Demanda subitement Izabella quand elle vit l'Autobot argent perché sur la pile de boîte de ravitaillement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent au moment où le bot en question renifla d'une manière coquette.

«Tss, pour ça il faudrait d'abord qu'il soit dispo non ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé à siroter mon délicieux cube d'energon ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur épouvantable ! Pwa, ça pue !» Le visage du robot se froissa de dégoût, les optiques rivées sur l'humaine en contre-bas.

«Et ma clef de douze dans ta figure, ça te dirait ?!» S'indigna Izabella en brandissant la fameuse clef menaçante. Au ricanement de Sideswipe, elle soupira puis rangea la clef dans la poche arrière de son short marine mais non sans souffler un rapide petit ; «clochard va.»

«Non, il a raison ! Ça ne sent pas très bon dans l'coin.» Confirma Hound qui se précipita pour renifler ses dessous de bras bien évidemment inodores mais il avait pris cette manie des humains ; «RAS ! Ça ne vient pas de moi !»

«Bon les jumeaux, à la douche ! Tout de suite ! C'est sûrement à cause de la vidange.» Cade jeta son bras en direction du couloir, le nez plissé à l'épouvantable odeur d'égout qui flottait vraiment dans l'air comme l'indiquait l'Autobot flemmard.

Le sourire malicieux de Sideswipe s'approfondit. Bingo !

«Quoi ? Han c'est pas juste ! Normalement je ne me lave pas plus de deux fois par mois, Cade ! Ce n'est pas bon pour mon corps.» Râla Mudflap, le menton tremblant sous la pression des larmes d'injustice.

«L'eau ça pue ! Et c'est humide. Mes engrenages vont rouiller … Tu imagines ma sublime carrosserie avec de la rouille ?! Nan ! C'est naze comme idée. Les Autobots n'ont pas besoin de douche mais des bains d'huile.» Skids croisa les bras sur son châssis. Son frère à côté de lui hocha vigoureusement la tête en accord, sa dent en or luisante à la lumière des néons ci-dessus.

«T'auras pas un bain d'huile mais une claque de Hound si tu continues à me gonfler ! Alors maintenant dégagez avant que je ne perde patience et que je vous colle une grenade dans vos tronches de rats !» Gronda le médecin Autobot en agitant dédaigneusement sa main aux jumeaux, le cigare entre deux doigts.

Sideswipe fit mine de ne pas s'intéresser au débat qui se déroulait plus bas mais néanmoins il regardait du coin de l'optique la chamaillerie entre Mudflap et Skids pour savoir qui ira le premier à la douche. Il prit une autre gorgée de son savoureux cube tandis que les jumeaux marchèrent vers les racks tout en se donnant de méchants coups de coudes, ayant décidés d'y aller ensemble après la dernière menace de Hound. Son plan se déroulait à merveille ! Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

Non seulement il ne se fera pas réprimander par le Prime mais en plus il allait avoir droit à un diner spectacle des plus hilarants.

«AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !»

«MES OPTIQUES ! NOOOOOOOOOOOON !»

Sideswipe cracha subitement son energon en de fines petites gouttelettes lorsqu'il entendit les cris à glacer le sang des jumeaux. Déjà ?! Il se mit à genoux sur la pile pour regarder avec délectation Skids et Mudflap courir pour la vie chère vers Hound, Izabella et Cade. Les trois d'entre eux arboraient une expression choquée, la bouche béate face aux jumeaux complètement paniqués qui se dirigeaient à toute allure dans leur direction.

«Ils sont en train de faire une liaison ! Argh, je vais vomir ! C'est répugnant, mes optiques ! A l'aide !» Couina l'Autobot orange en s'écroulant sur ses genoux, ses optiques déjà anormalement grandes encore plus larges d'horreur.

«Sous la douuuuuuuuuuuucheeeeeeeeee !» Pleura le bot vert et noir à ses côtés.

Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait à part Sideswipe. Ils s'échangèrent tous un regard confus, cherchant à savoir de qui ils parlaient et surtout qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu les mettre dans un état pareil ! Puis ensuite vint la réalisation. Les expressions s'ébahirent et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent sur fond de lamentation.

Au même moment, Bumblebee entra dans le hall avec Orion dans ses mains. Il s'arrêta net dans ses pas quand il vit les jumeaux sur le sol, Hound en train de s'étouffer avec son cigare et les humains … complètement immobiles avec leurs joues cramoisies.

Et dès cet instant précis Sideswipe ne put se retenir plus longtemps de rigoler. Encore et encore, jusqu'à en perdre la voix tellement il trouvait cette situation amusante. Surtout avec la tête que tirait le scout et le gamin dans ses mains qui ne comprenait strictement rien mais qui rigolait quand même parce que les jumeaux chialaient sur le sol. Son rire fou ricochait sur les murs du hall, il ne pouvait absolument plus s'arrêter. Il enroula rapidement un bras autour de son réservoir douloureux. Le liquide de refroidissement menaçait même de déborder de ses optiques bleues.

Jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus un seul bruit autour de lui. Alors il s'arrêta de rire, ce qui lui demanda un effort considérable pour regarder la bande qui le fixait tous avec colère et indignation sauf pour l'étincelant qui préférait jouer avec les doigts de son protecteur Bumblebee.

«Euh ?» Sideswipe cligna bêtement des optiques, perplexe.

«SIDESWIPE !»

FIN

* * *

MDR j'espère que vous avez bien rigolé parce que moi, j'adore ce type d'humour XD Puis Sideswipe n'est pas bien exploité dans les films franchement … Son caractère n'est pas respecté du tout du coup ça m'agace. Un peu comme tous les bots vous me direz.

Mais bon il reste un sacré trouble-fête ici n'empêche, non ? ;) Un de ces quatre j'intégrerais son frère parce que je suis fan de Sunstreaker ! *-*

N'oubliez pas, si vous avez des idées à me proposer, n'hésitez surtout pas les amis !

A bientôt, VP


	5. Petit accident

Dans cet OS je vais essayer d'aborder certains sujets sérieux qui pourraient voir le jour après Transformers 5 ^^ Maintenant que Cybertron et la Terre sont côte à côte, il devrait y avoir de l'entraide entre les deux espèces distincts, non ?

En tout cas c'est ma vision des choses alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Petit accident

* * *

Optimus Prime soupira intérieurement.

Voilà maintenant deux heures piles qu'il était coincé dans cette première réunion annuelle avec certains humains importants de la société. Une réunion qui permettait de faire le point sur leur situation actuelle ainsi que sur celle des Decepticons un peu partout dans le monde. Megatron y avait été vaguement mentionné, aperçut à Cuba récemment.

Dans la base NEST une salle avait été spécialement construite pour établir ce genre de conférence de la plus haute importance mais malheureusement interminable. A hauteur du bassin du Prime, une longue table en verre se dressait pour que les humains puissent y prendre place et débattre avec le chef des Autobots sans avoir de problème de taille et être plus ou moins égale. C'était très astucieux et pratique pour tout le monde.

Parmi les humains invités à la conférence classifiée secret défense se trouvait le Major William Lennox ainsi que son supérieur le Général Glenn Morshower. Les deux seules personnes qu'Optimus Prime connaissait vraiment. Les autres provenaient de lieux ou d'Etats différents.

D'abord le ministre de la défense, un vieux monsieur rabougri avec un visage sévère et des lunettes carrées. Ensuite la secrétaire d'Etat, chignon serré bouche constamment pincée et également avec des lunettes. Deux scientifiques renommés en chimie et biomécanique de l'Ohio dont un du nom de Mongomery, peau mate et cheveux frisés un peu trop nerveux sur son siège. Des représentants de plusieurs pays de l'Est et de l'Ouest mais notamment du Sud, là où l'activité des Decepticons était croissante depuis quelques temps.

«Nous pouvons faire venir d'avantage de matériaux de la Chine, de l'Australie et du Brésil. Il suffit d'établir un accord avec ces pays pour avoir l'autorisation d'importer du fer et du minerai en grande quantité jusque chez nous.» Expliqua le conseiller du chef d'Etat.

«Pour ce qui est du mercure et du cuivre, l'Algérie et l'Italie pourraient éventuellement nous approvisionner. Malheureusement certaines de nos stations sont inactives après l'effondrement de Cybertron. Mais d'après les rumeurs, nombreux pays souhaitent collaborer avec nous pour reconstruire votre planète.» Poursuivit la secrétaire en levant les yeux de ses dossiers pour regarder l'Autobot silencieux.

«D'après nos calculs, il faudrait environ dix à quinze ans pour remettre en état l'infrastructure de Cybertron. Quelques-uns de nos confrères de l'université d'Oxford sont un peu plus pessimistes et pencheraient plutôt pour une trentaine d'années, avec nos performances et nos avancées dans la science.» Rectifia le premier scientifique d'un haussement d'épaules, dans ses mains des feuilles de calculs complexes.

«Malheureusement les ressources naturelles de la Terre ne remplaceront jamais le Transformium. Elles sont insuffisantes et trop précieuses. Il faut que nous rouvrions les mines de Transformium et que nous utilisions cette matière en priorité absolue.» Renchérit Monsieur Mongomery en posant ses mains à plat sur la table lisse.

«Vous êtes complètement fous ! Cela demanderait des milliards à l'Etat ! Même si nous trouvons des accords avec les pays productifs, les sommes resteraient astronomiques !» S'écria le ministre de la Défense d'un air ahuri.

«Vous avez pourtant autorisé son extraction il y a trois ans. En Chine, sous la directive de Joshua Joyce. Pour faire une armée de robots soit disant entièrement sous le contrôle de l'armée ainsi que celui du Vent de Cimetière si je me souviens bien, non ? Et le problème d'argent n'avait pas été évoqué à cette triste époque.» Lennox plissa les yeux tout en se penchant vers le ministre de la Défense qui essayait de détourner le problème d'une manière ou d'une autre.

«La population de la Chine en avait payé le prix fort !» S'exclama vivement l'une des représentantes.

«Un fiasco.» Grommela Morshower d'un soupir las.

Optimus Prime se raidit aux mauvais souvenirs de cette époque néfaste, pour sa race plus particulièrement. Cela lui avait véritablement fait du mal d'entendre que les humains voulaient se débarrasser d'eux pour les remplacer par leurs créations démoniaques et incontrôlables qui plus est. C'était aussi le moment où il doutait énormément sur la fiabilité de la race humaine et s'ils avaient vraiment le droit à une autre chance après les nombreux coups-bas engendrés. Le long et pénible chemin vers la rédemption en effet.

Heureusement qu'à cette époque sombre sa compagne était présente, sinon peut-être qu'il n'en serait même pas là aujourd'hui. A nouveau aux côtés des humains, leurs alliés et éventuellement leurs sauveurs.

Le commandant plissa les optiques aux voix qui s'élevaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le débat prenait de l'ampleur. Il commençait vraiment à fatiguer. Ses genoux lui faisaient mal mais ce n'était rien comparé à son dos qui lui tirait atrocement depuis quelques minutes. Il voulait s'étirer les câbles et les engrenages, prendre un peu de repos mais il devait poursuivre la réunion jusqu'à la fin coute que coute. C'était de la plus haute importance pour leur race mais aussi pour les humains et en tant que Prime, il se devait de montrer le meilleur exemple.

«Ce n'est pas une question de choix ! C'est soit des millions de dollars ou soit des millions de vies humaines !» Rétorqua abruptement William Lennox en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains, perdant patience avec cet imbécile de ministre de la Défense qui ne pensait qu'à l'argent.

«Optimus Prime ici présent s'est porté garant de la protection de la Terre après la reconstruction de Cybertron. Nous continuerons de nous entraider et de repousser les forces Decepticons même une fois Cybertron de retour en orbite.» Morshower coupa court la dispute entre son Major et le ministre arrogant.

«Nous leur devons bien ça. Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous et pour la Terre.» Rajouta timidement Mongomery d'une petite voix tremblotante, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être dans ce genre de conférence avec des figures aussi imposantes.

«Dois-je vous rappeler les milliers de morts qu'il y a eu lors de ces stupides guerres aliens ?!» S'énerva le ministre.

«C'est justement à cause de crétins comme vous que nous avons perdu la confiance des Autobots !» S'indigna Morshower en se levant tout en frappant ses mains sur la table. Maintenant il en avait plus qu'assez. Il n'allait pas se taire aujourd'hui comme trois ans en arrière.

«Tout ça est insensé ! Nous devrions apprendre de nos erreurs au lieu de commettre les mêmes. Cette question avait déjà été posée et je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre, mais cela n'a pas réglé le problème. La solution n'est pas de repousser les Autobots avec des organisations douteuses mais de collaborer ensemble afin de construire un monde meilleur.» La secrétaire d'Etat prit la parole, son regard sévère sur le vieil homme incorrigible.

«Mes Autobots se sont portés volontaires pour assurer la sécurité de toutes les espèces de la Terre contre la menace des Decepticons. Tant que la nuisance ne sera pas entièrement neutralisée, nous serons là.» Acquit le Prime d'un hochement de tête ferme. Puis il poursuivit d'un ton de voix un peu plus exigeant.

«Mais posez-vous les bonnes questions. Pensez-vous que nous supporterons une nouvelle trahison de votre espèce ? Vous êtes maintenant au courant pour les origines ancestrales de la Terre. Vous savez qu'elle est très convoitée par Quintessa et les Decepticons. Vous connaissez le danger, alors prenez les bonnes décisions cette fois-ci. Car je ne serais plus aussi tolérant qu'à l'époque.» Prononça-t-il dans sa voix baryton, ses optiques bleues sur les humains en contre-bas.

«Très bien dit. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.» William hocha la tête en accord avec ce que disait le grand Autobot bleu et rouge. Il l'admirait beaucoup pour son franc parler mais aussi pour sa prestance et son honneur jamais remis en question par personne.

Optimus garda ses bras croisés dans son dos tandis que les humains reprirent le débat au sujet des dépenses colossales, débâtant sur les sources d'approvisionnements de Transformium en Chine. Il ne parlait jamais beaucoup dans ce genre de réunion. Non pas qu'il ne se sentait pas concerné mais en général il s'agissait de discussion autour des fonds et de l'armée. Alors il écoutait attentivement, enregistrait les idées de chacun pour les étudier plus tard lors de nouvelles conférences de ce genre.

Il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il ne sera plus du tout tolérant. Il avait bien trop souffert par la main des humains tout comme ses soldats et même sa compagne. Trop des siens avaient été sacrifiés pour la cause humaine sans jamais avoir de réel retour positif de leur part ni de reconnaissance digne de ce nom. Le dernier coup-bas avec le Vent du Cimetière lui restait encore en travers le vocaliser. Heureusement que Cade et Rixia lui avaient fait réfléchir sur son nouveau jugement sinon peut-être que la Terre n'existerait même plus à l'heure qu'il était …

Tout le monde se tut subitement lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit sourd. Comme si quelqu'un frappait sur de la tôle, à plusieurs reprises mais ce son métallique était presque imperceptible, délicat. Les humains clignèrent confusément des yeux puis se tournèrent tous vers Optimus Prime d'où semblait provenir le drôle de bruit.

L'Autobot imperturbable par cette soudaine attention sur lui ouvrit tranquillement ses plaques de poitrine puis passa sa main à l'intérieur d'un compartiment pour y sortir un Cybertronien miniature portant le célèbre nom d'Orion. L'étincelant s'agrippait aux doigts de son créateur pour ne pas basculer hors de la paume de sa main tout en jetant quelques regards intimidés aux humains ci-dessous. C'était à peine s'il osait les regarder trop longtemps, se méfiant de ceux qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant dans sa courte vie.

Optimus plaqua son jeune fils affamé au creux de son bras gauche alors qu'il activait le tuyau d'alimentation pour le présenter à l'enfant silencieux mais vraisemblablement nerveux. Tout naturellement, il commença à le nourrir devant l'intégralité des humains stupéfiés qui ne trouvèrent guère les mots face à ce spectacle choquant mais attendrissant suivant les points de vus de chacun.

William masqua son sourire grandissant avec le dos de sa main. C'était le tout nouveau Prime, charismatique même avec un bébé dans les bras.

Celui qui faisait passer sa famille et ses Autobots avant tout le reste, celui qui apprenait à devenir un bon parent malgré les lourdes responsabilités qui pesaient quotidiennement. L'ancien Optimus Prime insensible et froid n'existait plus dorénavant et c'était sans doute la meilleure des choses qui lui soit arrivée en plus de dix ans sur Terre. Lennox baissa les yeux sur les feuilles devant lui en pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire aux expressions hilarantes des chefs d'Etats abasourdis par ce peu de modestie.

Ce n'était pas si surprenant tout compte fait. Pour la plupart se fût la toute première fois qu'ils voyaient un bébé Transformer et celui du Prime en plus. Les deux scientifiques fixaient intensément Optimus d'une expression indescriptible tandis que la secrétaire souriait d'adoration et le ministre de la Défense … Se raclait nerveusement la gorge.

«Bon, hum, il semblerait que les Decepticons Barricade et Hideaway ont été aperçut dans le Nevada récemment. Pensez-vous qu'ils prévoient d'agir dans ce secteur-là ?» Reprit le ministre, ses yeux bleus suspicieux sur le Prime et sa descendance en train de boire l'energon transformé par l'intermédiaire d'un tuyau au poignet du robot adulte.

«Nos équipes y travaillent activement. Nous sommes sur la piste de Megatron en ce moment-même. Nous essayons de repérer son repaire par liaison satellite et par l'intermédiaire de ses Decepticons répartis stratégiquement dans le monde entier. Le plus urgent serait de stopper la fembot Hideaway dans les plus brefs délais pour que son poison toxique n'abatte aucun des nôtres.» Répliqua le grand commandant d'une légère pointe d'agacement dans sa voix grave.

«Vous ne pouvez pas les pister ?» Le ministre haussa dédaigneusement les sourcils.

«C'était la fonction première de l'ancienne organisation NEST. Nous traquions les Decepticons avec nos alliés Autobots jusqu'à ce que notre organisation soit démantelée sous l'ordre direct du Président. Ensuite, vous connaissez la suite.» Répondit Glenn d'un soupir épuisé tout en frottant les rides de son front avec deux doigts.

«Alors pourquoi ne pas simplement les abattre un par un ? Ils forment une menace pour l'humanité depuis bien trop longtemps !» Rouspéta le ministre en déplaçant son regard en travers la salle.

«Ce n'est pas si facile. Nous sommes dans un pays démocratique, nous ne tuons plus les robots sous un stupide coup de tête. Il y aura un procès pour chacun des Decepticons arrêtés.» La secrétaire redressa ses lunettes rondes sur le pont de son nez, foudroyant le ministre du regard pour son hostilité envers les robots.

«Aucune loi n'interdit la peine de mort dans l'Etat du Texas !» Signala ensuite le ministre en élevant la voix d'une octave de plus.

«Vous oubliez que nous ne sommes pas des barbares !» Le second scientifique se leva puis imita la position de deux autres représentants clairement exaspérés par la tournure des évènements. Cela allait finir par partir en enguelade pour exprimer leurs désaccords respectifs.

«Monsieur le Président a décrété que la race des Transformers était la bienvenue en Amérique et donc par conséquent, chacun des individus disposent des mêmes droits que les humains. A commencer par le droit au jugement.» Expliqua le conseiller du Président en ouvrant son classeur pour lire les lignes de ses documents portant sur le sujet et sur les lois actuelles qui ne stipulaient aucune autorisation spéciale concernant les robots aliens.

«Tout ce que je veux c'est protéger ma nation.» Se défendit le ministre tout en plissant méchamment les yeux au conseiller ainsi qu'à la secrétaire, les défiants d'oser le contredire.

«D'autres ont parlé comme vous et voyez où ça nous as mené !» Cria ensuite Lennox en bondissant sur ses pieds et en tendant furieusement son index au ministre de la Défense, l'accusant silencieusement d'être un incompétent.

«Nous ne devons plus faire les mêmes erreurs. Ce n'est pas seulement question de nous, mais de millions de personnes dans le monde. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous concernés.» Mongomery tenta de calmer les jeux en restant diplomate mais il fût brusquement reprit par le vieillard aux lunettes.

«Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous faites partis de cette réunion confidentielle classée top secrète par l'Etat. Deux scientifiques comme vous. D'ailleurs vous non plus, Major.» Grogna-t-il entre ses dents en passant son regard d'un scientifique à l'autre puis finalement sur William Lennox qui le fixait avec haine.

Glenn Morshower leva les mains pour que tout le monde se calme en même temps qu'Optimus Prime. L'Autobot fit un geste doux avec sa main libre aux humains en pétards tandis que le Général se racla bruyamment la gorge pour recentrer l'attention uniquement sur lui avant qu'il n'y ait le moindre débordement irréparable.

«Stop ! Ça suffit. Assez. On ne s'entend même plus parler ici ! Il s'agit là avant tout d'une conférence qui est censée se dérouler en toute neutralité. Il n'est pas question de défense de la nation ni de grade ni même de rouvrir de vieilles blessures du passé mais de trouver des solutions futures pour leur planète et la nôtre.» Indiqua-t-il d'un petit soupir en se rasseyant à sa chaise, invitant les autres à en faire de même.

«Votre espèce est encore jeune et a beaucoup à apprendre. Vous avez commis de lourdes erreurs mais je vois également du bon en vous. Vous nous offrez l'hospitalité alors nous voulons vous offrir la protection. Tâchez d'y réfléchir avant de prendre des décisions hâtives qui pourraient conduire à la destruction de l'un de nos peuples.» Somma rudement le Prime pendant que les humains reprirent leurs places assise dans le plus grand des silences mais non pas sans s'envoyer des regards féroces.

Optimus s'arrêta pour baisser les optiques sur son petit étincelant qui venait de faire un drôle de bruit ressemblant à un déglutissement, comme s'il s'étouffait avec l'energon qu'il ingurgitait via le câble. Alors il le redressa contre la plaque qui formait le côté gauche de son torse puis retira le câble d'alimentation après avoir réalisé un rapide scan sur ses paramètres vitaux qui indiquèrent que son réservoir était à présent complètement plein.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon, ce petit bout de chou !» Roucoula la secrétaire, les bras croisés sur la table et son regard adoucit sur le petit Transformer timide.

Il était terriblement adorable dans les bras de son immense créateur intimidant, même pour un jeune robot alien. Si seulement les hommes de leur espèce se comportaient d'une manière similaire au grand Prime … Protecteur, attentif et surtout qui s'occupe de sa précieuse progéniture. Décidément le commandant des Autobots était un modèle à suivre pour toutes races confondues.

Mais Optimus ne dit absolument rien. Il récupéra Orion dans ses mains pour le ranger à nouveau dans le compartiment à droite de son Spark, à l'abri des regards. Depuis tout à l'heure il sentait la nervosité et le stress constant de son fils mais cette sensation désagréable s'était nettement amplifiée dans leur lien commun après que les humains ont commencé à hausser la voix pour se faire entendre. Alors il préféra le mettre dans son torse le temps que cette fichue réunion finisse, non loin de la chaleur de son Spark, baigné dans l'amour et le réconfort.

Ensuite le chef des Autobots croisa à nouveau les bras dans son dos puis reporta son attention sur les humains assis autour de la table qui évitaient tout contact visuel avec leur voisin. Manifestement ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à collaborer tous ensemble malgré les efforts de chacun. Ils respiraient bruyamment, zyeutant leurs feuilles étalées sur la table en verre comme si que les solutions se trouvaient sur l'une de leur face.

Finalement ce fût le Général Morshower qui reprit le débat sur les accords entre les différents pays pour de la main d'œuvre pour reconstruire Cybertron. Etant donné que les Autobots les aidaient déjà depuis des années, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que tout le monde ne s'y mette pas également. Les différents représentants, après contact auprès de leurs agents ou dirigeants, signèrent certains documents tandis que d'autres restèrent en suspensions pour le moment en attendant les décisions. Optimus expliqua son plan d'action ainsi que celui de ses soldats auprès de l'armée mais aussi auprès de leur planète.

_Opi, je dois aller vidanger …_

Le Prime se raidit doucement quand il entendit la petite voix infantile de son fils dans sa tête. Il cligna rapidement des optiques puis posa deux doigts contre son audio droit, le brouhaha des humains ici-bas inconscients du léger malaise de l'Autobot bleu et rouge.

Voilà quelques semaines maintenant qu'Orion pouvait communiquer avec ses créateurs via la communication privée. Ce fût grâce à l'intervention de Hound et de Cade Yeager s'il était capable de telles prouesses à un si jeune âge ! Sans compter du soutien et l'aide de Bumblebee qui lui avait enseigné plusieurs mots durant leurs longues conversations en langage étincelant. Il était précoce car normalement un jeune Cybertronien apprenait à s'exprimer verbalement après trois à quatre ans d'existence.

_Orion, retiens-toi s'il te plaît. Encore un petit effort mon fils, c'est presque terminé._

Plaida le Prime dans la communication, un léger rictus au visage quand il entendit un petit gémissement provenant de son étincelant dans son châssis. Il se sentait terriblement coupable. Il n'aimait pas lui demander ce genre de chose car non seulement ce n'était pas bon pour son système mais en plus cela pouvait être très désagréable comme sensation. Malheureusement il n'avait vraiment pas le choix alors il l'encouragea via le lien pour qu'il se retienne quelques minutes de plus, continuant à le bercer dans des sentiments positifs.

Optimus revint dans la conversation qui tournait maintenant autour des partenariats avec plusieurs pays de l'Union Européenne mais aussi avec les pays avoisinants pour trouver des fonds et éventuellement récolter des matériaux nécessaires à la reconstruction de leur monde. Comme le disait le scientifique Mongomery et son collègue, cela prendra très certainement des années avant d'y arriver mais ils attendront le temps nécessaire.

«Nous pourrions faire un pacte avec la Russie ? Et peut-être avec l'institut international …»

Les mots de la secrétaire d'Etat moururent lentement dans sa gorge alors qu'un étrange bruit d'eau qui coulait envahi soudainement leurs oreilles. Tous les regards sans exception se posèrent à nouveau sur le grand commandant imperturbable comme tout à l'heure qui gardait absolument tout son sang-froid durant ce passage très embarrassant pour lui. Les yeux s'écarquillèrent, les bouches s'ouvrirent de stupeurs tandis qu'un pesant silence s'installa dans l'immense salle.

Du liquide s'écoulait doucement d'entre les plaques d'Optimus Prime, un liquide bleuâtre qui ressemblait à de l'energon mélangé avec de l'eau. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup mais suffisamment pour mouiller le côté droit du leader qui restait de marbre face à cette petite humiliation public, au plus grand amusement des humains qui essayaient tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire de la situation embarrassante.

Pendant ce gros blanc où tout le monde se regardait avec un large sourire amusé, Optimus faisait en sorte de garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait en ne prenant pas la parole pour expliquer que c'était entièrement de sa faute.

Il venait de littéralement se faire lubrifier dessus par son propre étincelant.

Wlilliam colla son poing contre sa bouche lorsqu'il sortit un petit ricanement malgré lui. Cette situation lui était très familière avec sa propre fille et il savait ce que ça faisait d'avoir ce problème en public. Sauf que là il s'agissait quand même du grand et puissant Optimus Prime ! Robot honorable, digne et imposant, grand chef de la fratrie des Autobots, face à un petit problème que rencontraient automatiquement chaque parent au court de leur apprentissage.

Finalement les petits ricanements se transformèrent en rire. Tout le monde commença à laisser paraître leur amusement évident une fois qu'ils comprirent que le petit bébé Transformer avait uriné sur son créateur en plein milieu de la conférence. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui était le plus drôle dans cette histoire. Que ce soit un geste naturel pour un enfant en bas âge incapable de se retenir ou bien que ce soit Optimus Prime qui en avait fait les frais.

Le bot bleu et rouge poussa un léger soupir exaspéré puis posa deux doigts contre le pont de son nez, trempé par la vidange accidentelle de son pauvre fils contenu depuis plus de deux heures dans son châssis. Bien entendu qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, il s'en voulait à lui-même pour son manque d'attention. Mais tandis que les rires des humains s'élevaient dans les airs, Optimus sentit une vague d'excuses venant de son étincelant qu'il s'empressa d'apaiser avec ses propres excuses pour l'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps.

Au moins son fils avait le pouvoir de faire rire les gens et de mettre de côté leurs petits différents, au moins le temps d'une bonne rigolade.

En revanche Optimus Prime avait appris la leçon.

Aux futures réunions, il laissera Orion à Rixia.

FIN

* * *

Mon pauvre petit Orion x) C'est lui qui me fait le plus de peine sur le coup. Même si la situation d'Optimus est assez regrettable aussi lol mais awww que c'est chouu ! Le Prime qui veut toujours garder son fils auprès de lui bah là je crois qu'il a compris la punition.

Merci à ma bêta correctrice !

VP


	6. Réfléxion

Un petit OS un peu particulier qui parle d'un personnage secondaire apparut dans TF5 ^^ Mortelle et envoutante, redoutable dans sa seconde forme, elle use de ses phéromones toxiques pour attraper ses proies. Vous devinez ?

J'avais juste envie de vous la développer un peu plus, voilà tout simplement. Son passé et son caractère sont bien plus complexes qu'on pourrait le croire à première vue.

Juste un petit WARNING sur cette histoire ! Je me penche un peu sur la question de l'intimité des Transformers et sur les multiples relations qu'ils peuvent avoir. Rien d'explicite (encore une fois, dans mon univers, il n'y a rien de sexuel) mais je tenais quand même à prévenir.

N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos idées d'OS sur cet univers si vous en avez ! Même une apparition de votre propre OC, pas de problème.

* * *

Réflexion

Aux abords d'un petit village en ruine, non loin de Dallas dans le Texas, Hideaway contemplait la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle glissa un doigt pensif sous son menton alors que ses optiques couleurs violettes se plissèrent aux rayons du soleil qui venaient en sens inverse et qui n'allaient pas tarder à disparaitre derrière les grands canyons. Non loin des dix-neuf heures, l'heure idéale pour commencer une traque car la nuit sera bientôt là et elle pourra l'utiliser à son avantage.

Au vent tiède qui se leva soudainement, Hideaway laissa un tout petit soupir s'échapper de son vocaliser alors qu'elle faisait des allers et retours dans la poussière, inhabituellement pensive. Quelque chose la tourmentait, un bot en particulier mais malgré ses tentatives de le faire disparaître de son esprit cette question lui revenait toujours au bout d'un certain temps.

Elle se retint de grogner de frustration en serrant fortement les dents. Peut-être devrait-elle se débarrasser du problème pour ne plus avoir ces genres de réflexions stupides qui n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec ses chasses ? Elle n'avait jamais été autant troublée que depuis que Cybertron avait été libéré de l'emprise de cette folle Quintessa. Un petit traqua tout à fait banal, rien de plus ni de moins qui finira par partir avec le temps. Ou avec son intervention.

La fembot svelte rouge et noire s'approcha du précipice tout en croisant les bras sur son châssis pointu, une griffe sous son menton. Il n'y avait quasiment rien à des kilomètres à la ronde mise à part quelques arbustes séchés, des os d'animaux ou encore des rochers et de la poussière. Rien de très intéressant effectivement sauf à la prochaine ville qui se situait à dix minutes d'ici environ. Un lent sourire étira ses lèvres noires, ses optiques dorénavant fixées sur cette fameuse ville qui scintillait à l'horizon juste devant le soleil.

Dans cette ville se trouvait la base des Autobots. Elle gardait toujours une profonde rancœur au sujet de Rixia et de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir comme humiliation public lors de la dernière bataille. Se faire avoir aussi facilement par une pathétique fembot qui pensait que l'honneur faisait la force … Sa force à elle, elle la puisait dans son envie de détruire mais certainement pas avec ces idioties. De temps en temps elle arrivait à ressentir de la haine et notamment de la colère mais uniquement lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à ses fins ou alors quand elle perdait bêtement un combat.

Que lui restait-il à part ses chasses régulières ? Rien. Hideaway avait été conçue dans l'unique but de servir la cause Decepticon et d'obéir à ses supérieurs. Transporter la peste Cybertronique d'un endroit à l'autre et de réaliser des chasses à l'Autobot suivant les souhaits sans éprouver la moindre émotion. Pas de sentiments, pas de pitié.

Shockwave avait-il prévu qu'elle devienne incontrôlable ? Certainement, son défunt Maître était terriblement intelligent. Sans doute qu'il voulait qu'elle prenne ses propres décisions mais tout cela sans jamais ressentir de peur, de colère ni même d'amour ou de compassion. Juste faire ce qui lui plaisait et quand ça lui plaisait. Que ce soit Decepticons, Autobots ou autres, Hideaway était libre de choisir ses proies comme bon lui semblait.

Mais tout être doté de la vie et de la réflexion pouvait ressentir des émotions. Elle l'ignorait, mais à un certain moment dans sa vie son ordinateur interne avait eu un déclic. Sans réellement le vouloir elle commença à ressentir de la colère, puis de la mélancolie et enfin … De l'affection. Pas exactement le même type d'affection que les autres créatures vivantes autour d'elle pouvaient ressentir mais quelque chose qui s'en approchait et qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'envie charnel.

Car ce n'était pas nouveau qu'elle éprouve de l'attirance physique pour tel ou tel bot, bien au contraire. Cette envie remontait déjà à l'époque de sa conception dans les laboratoires de Shockwave sur Cybertron. Peut-être un moyen pour elle de combler le vide dans son châssis … Ou pour tout simplement ne pas s'ennuyer durant cette vie monotone qui ne lui offrait rien de spécial à part la satisfaction de tuer l'une de ses proies.

Mais jusque-là à éprouver un sentiment ressemblant à de l'amour … Etait-ce même de l'amour ? Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Hideaway était terriblement confuse et surtout très frustrée de ne pas savoir.

La fembot en pleine introspection se crispa doucement puis sortit de ses pensées contradictoires lorsqu'elle sentit des bras l'entourer au niveau du torse et du réservoir pour l'attirer contre quelque chose de dur et imposant. La poigne était plutôt rude et insistante, quelque chose qui ne l'aurait jamais dérangé auparavant. Elle sentit ensuite un souffle froid qui effleura les câbles sensibles de son cou suivit d'un grognement profond qui résonna dans le châssis contre son dos.

«Je ne suis pas d'humeur.» Grogna Hideaway en sortant de l'emprise du bot en question.

«Oh aller. Tu n'as jamais refusé ! Je sais très bien que t'en meurt d'envie …» Ronronna le Decepticon derrière elle. Il prit un pas de plus vers la fembot sinueuse mais cette dernière s'éloigna à nouveau.

«Eh bien il y a un commencement à tout. Ce n'est pas le moment.» Hideaway croisa les bras sur son châssis puis se tourna vers Barricade, un sourcil levé et la bouche tirée dans un léger rictus.

«De quoi t'as peur si soudainement ? Qu'on devienne Sparkmates par erreur ? Pwa ! Pour ça, il faut avoir des sentiments ma belle. Et à ce que je sache nous n'avons jamais été Sparkmates potentiels Hideaway.» S'esclaffa le robot noir et blanc mauvais flic d'une touche d'amusement dans sa grosse voix rocailleuse.

«Rien que l'idée me répugne.» Souffla la fembot noire et rouge entre ses dents, un sourire vicieux étendant ses lèvres.

Elle et Barricade avaient pour habitude de se retrouver de temps en temps pour des séances de liaison étincelle. Les deux bots avaient toujours été attirés physiquement par l'autre pour une raison inconnue mais ils en tiraient mutuellement profits car cela leur permettaient d'atténuer leurs désirs. Ou de les amplifier, tout dépendait du point de vue.

Mais jamais dans le sens affectif, pour aucun des partenaires. Il était généralement difficile de résister aux phéromones toxiques envoûtants que déployait continuellement Hideaway pour attirer ses proies mais la fembot avait aussi du mal à résister au Decepticon brutal déjà par son aspect de bad boy mais aussi parce qu'il était plutôt expérimenté dans le domaine de la synchronisation.

Sauf aujourd'hui.

Ses désirs ne correspondaient pas aux envies de Barricade qui ne la voyait que comme son jouet personnel fait pour le satisfaire et ça s'arrêtait là. Ou peut-être y avait-il plus ? Il l'avait déjà démontré plusieurs fois qu'il semblait attacher une plus grande importance à Hideaway que simplement l'idée de l'interface régulière. Depuis environ un an, plus précisément. Elle l'avait déjà ressenti dans leurs liaisons Sparks que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Que ce soit l'attitude plus douce lors de ces interfaces ou encore la synchronisation de leurs étincelles qui se faisait plus facilement qu'auparavant, presque automatiquement.

Hideaway réprima un frisson de dégoût. Si ses propos s'avéraient vraies, alors il se pourrait que les deux deviennent Sparkmates potentiels et cette idée l'horrifiait à bien des niveaux. Fini la liberté, fini l'amusement et les aventures place à la fidélité perpétuelle jusqu'à la mort de l'un d'eux. Accidentelle ou non bien-sûr. Cette vie-là n'était pas inscrite dans son code génétique et ne le sera jamais.

«Tu as un drôle de comportement ces temps-ci. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je dirais même que c'est effrayant …» Barricade reprit quelques pas vers la fembot qui cette fois-ci ne sortit pas de son chemin pour l'éviter.

«Tu as raison de me craindre …» Chuchota Hideaway lorsqu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre le torse du Decepticon, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Il fallait bien l'admettre. Barricade était terriblement doué pour les liaisons étincelles et savait toujours comment faire pour qu'elle accepte. Non pas qu'il devait vraiment insister mais il n'abandonnait jamais tant qu'il ne recevait pas ce qu'il voulait d'elle et c'était cette détermination qui lui plaisait autant chez ce bot en particulier. D'être constamment désiré, voulu et même adoré.

Peut-être aussi pour cette raison qu'elle ne le tuait pas … Encore.

Barricade glissa doucement sa main autour de la gorge d'Hideaway. Il la pressa d'avantage contre son corps tout en resserrant son bras autour d'elle afin qu'elle n'ait plus la possibilité de s'échapper de sa poigne. Passant son index le long des câbles du cou de la fembot à sa merci, le Decepticon pressa sa joue contre la sienne, leurs optiques dirigées sur la ville au loin baignée dans la lumière du soleil. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre sur les décombres voisins et sur eux. Il pouvait sentir certaines vibrations de la fembot immobile contre son châssis qui ne présentait plus aucune résistance contrairement à tout à l'heure.

Hideaway pencha la tête sur le côté tandis qu'elle regardait pensivement le paysage désertique en contre-bas, les faibles grognements satisfaits du Decepticon noir et blanc à son audio gauche. Prenant cela comme une invitation, il pressa son visage entre son cou et son épaule. Ses mains glissaient sur son armure noire et rouge avec insistance surtout au niveau du châssis, cherchant à obtenir l'objet de ses désirs. Il était épris de son parfum ensorcelant, celui qui rendait les bots vulnérables.

Finalement après quelques instants, la fembot revint lentement au présent puis se retourna pour faire face à Barricade nettement plus grand qu'elle. Elle esquissa un léger sourire fasciné tout en mettant ses propres mains sur le torse massif de ce dernier sous son charme. Il lui rendit son sourire coquin enfin du mieux qu'il put car il n'avait clairement pas l'habitude de sourire, l'agrippant aux niveaux des hanches pour la maintenir dans cette position.

«Tu sais de quoi je suis capable, n'est-ce pas ?» Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle, son visage très proche du Decepticon en extase par sa proximité. Elle glissa un doigt le long des phares complétant son large châssis d'aspect agressif, obtenant en retour un grognement de satisfaction du propriétaire qui resserra encore plus son emprise sur elle.

«Alors quand c'est non, c'est non !» Puis sans crier gare, Hideaway l'empoigna rudement.

Elle enfonça ses doigts fins entre les plaques de son plastron jusqu'à ce qu'elle agrippe le câble d'alimentation principal qui reliait toute la connectique du CPU au Spark. Barricade glapit de douleur et de surprise, ses optiques s'élargissant alors qu'il sentit les griffes de la fembot se resserrer méchamment autour de son épais câble vital. Mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant, il se contenta de desserrer sa prise sur elle pour qu'elle puisse être libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait sans contrainte.

«Compris ?» Siffla-t-elle en serrant la mâchoire.

Non, ce n'était pas elle le jouet mais lui et cela avait toujours été le cas depuis le début de leur étrange relation. Son mauvais sourire s'agrandit à l'expression douloureuse que portait le Decepticon mais ses optiques la défiait silencieusement, sachant très bien qu'elle n'ira pas jusqu'au bout de sa menace. En tout cas pas avec lui.

«Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi Hide, et tu le sais. Sans moi tu n'es rien.» Nargua Barricade d'un petit reniflement dédaigneux.

«Ne joue pas au malin avec moi. Mhm, je devrais peut-être t'arracher ces deux optiques de trop ? Tu serais peut-être moins repoussant …» Hideaway pencha la tête sur la droite puis traça le bout d'une griffe le long de la joue du bot maintenant à sa merci jusqu'à arriver à son optique droite, la plus basse.

«Quoi, tu n'aimes pas mon nouveau style ? Je le trouve cool ! Je fais peur à tout le monde comme ça.» Se défendit le Decepticon, une légère grimace quand la griffe de la fembot s'enfonça dans le métal de sa pommette.

Il jouait avec le feu et elle aimait ça.

«Tu ne fais peur à personne sauf aux chiens errants, pauvre idiot ! Ta forme d'avant était bien plus désirable.» Grommela Hideaway, plus du tout amusée par ce petit jeu. Elle retira brusquement sa main de la poitrine du robot qui trébucha sur le sol à la vive douleur qui éclata suite à ce geste des plus brutaux.

Barricade gémit puis se mit à rire, à un genou sur le sol poussiéreux. Il secoua doucement la tête alors que la fembot inébranlable s'éloigna de lui pour venir se mettre près du précipice. Oh oui, il l'aimait pour son comportement imprévisible et violent. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne lui lâchait jamais la grappe parce qu'elle était devenue une obsession pour lui. Le Decepticon se redressa sur ses jambes puis se dépoussiéra grossièrement les bras en continuant de rire dans cette voix grave et guttural.

«Ouais baby, c'est ça qui me plaît chez toi ! De ne jamais savoir où on met les pieds. Une fembot fatale prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut ! Tu es imprévisible, j'adore ça. Ça m'enflamme et te rends encore plus séduisante.» Le bot craqua sa nuque en frappant son poing dans sa paume.

Hideaway leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien, les bras croisés sur son châssis. Elle se retourna pour rejoindre un bâtiment effondré non loin du bord de la falaise et encore baigné dans les derniers rayons lumineux chauds. Tout en réfléchissant sur son prochain plan d'action, la fembot claqua sa langue dans sa bouche lorsque Barricade reprit aussitôt la parole, oubliant presque ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques secondes à peine.

«Ces Autobots … Je peux presque les sentir ! Ils pullulent tout comme ces écœurants petits humains gluants. Notre Maître réclame une vengeance ! Nous ne devons pas les laisser prendre la confiance et frapper au meilleur moment.» S'agaça-t-il, ses quatre optiques sur la ville à l'horizon.

«Ton, Maître. Megatron est un incapable et il le restera. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de chacun de ces Autobots et ensuite je passerais aux Decepticons sans cervelle.» Renchérit Hideaway en jouant avec un caillou entre son pouce et son index.

«Qui sera ta prochaine proie ?» S'enthousiasma le bot masculin derrière elle.

Soit il n'avait pas compris son insulte ou soit il l'ignora. A priori, d'après sa voix, il avait envie de la suivre dans sa nouvelle chasse au robot.

Mais la fembot noire et rouge ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Ses optiques se rétrécirent avec haine, les griffes serrées. Soudainement elle sauta sur un grand morceau de bêton qui formait une plateforme puis s'installa confortablement dessus, les jambes croisées et les mains jointes sur son châssis en utilisant un poteau cassé comme repose tête. A la place de ce regard intimidant elle portait une expression rêveuse, ce qui donna un frisson involontaire au Decepticon qui s'empressa de la rejoindre.

«La fembot du Prime. La sentence sera bien pire que la mort pour avoir osé me résister. Elle et la petite chose qui porte la désignation d'Orion périront de ma main. Je le mettrais en pièces devant ses optiques et celles des autres Autobots jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie d'abréger ses souffrances …» Expliqua la fembot sadique en fixant un point invisible dans l'air.

«Oh ouais, tu as raison. Ils doivent tous crever jusqu'au dernier ! Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est devenue bien plus qu'un ennemi à tes optiques, tu es fascinée par elle. Tu la désires …» Rétorqua le robot noir et blanc accoudé à côté d'elle qui jouait avec sa bague Punish.

«L'expérience est très intéressante avec les fembots. Nous sommes devenues si peu nombreuses et avec le temps, il n'y a plus vraiment de possibilité de s'amuser. Alors si l'occasion se présentait avant que je ne la tue, je ne refuserais pas.» Admit Hideaway qui leva les optiques vers le ciel où les étoiles apparaissaient enfin, pensive sur le sujet.

C'était ce qu'elle faisait la plupart du temps. D'abord s'amuser avec ses victimes avant de les massacrer d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça rendait le jeu un peu plus intéressant. User de son charme et de ses phéromones pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait suivant les proies qui s'offraient à elle. Autrement dit, des liaisons mais aussi de la terreur.

Rixia n'était pas une exception, bien au contraire. Mais rien qu'une idée grotesque qui ne se réalisera jamais car elle était liée à l'Autobot bleu et rouge et donc aucune synchronisation de Spark autre que celui de son compagnon n'était possible.

Hideaway n'avait malheureusement guère le choix, elle ne pouvait prendre que les robots sans compagnon. Ceux qui avaient une étincelle de vie libre qui cherchait constamment à trouver un Sparkmate potentiel. Des âmes vides. Il y en avait plein dans la base des Autobots, sans compagnon de vie et donc sans aucune défense contre son grand pouvoir d'attraction. De quoi s'amuser un peu avant de faire la razzia dans le camp ennemi des Decepticons mais c'était juste dommage qu'il ne restait plus de fembots pour satisfaire sa frustration des genres.

«Il y en a un qui t'intéresses ? A part moi bien-sûr.» Rigola Barricade, une main soutenant sa tête alors qu'il regardait la beauté fatale à côté de lui.

«Mhm, le Samouraï semble être un sujet d'expérience intéressant. Mais je pense qu'il m'ennuierait vite, il n'a pas l'air très vif. Le vert et noir, à part sa grande bouche, je ne pense pas qu'il sait faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. L'éclaireur et son homologue avec un accent agaçant sont trop jeunes pour savoir réaliser une bonne interface.» Expliqua Hideaway en exposant les différentes possibilités à son interlocuteur.

«Ce petit prétentieux de Bumblebee ! C'est un imbécile fini. Un crétin frimeur ! Ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Ils sont tous inexpérimentés et trop niais pour me rivaliser.» Barricade frappa fièrement son poing contre son châssis blindé.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'il ressentait une petite touche de jalousie à l'entendre parler de ses relations potentielles, plus ou moins voulus réciproquement. Car pour lui Hideaway lui appartenait de corps et d'âme, elle portait sa marque de possession. Personne à part lui n'avait le droit de se synchroniser et d'avoir du plaisir avec la créature tant redoutée.

«Cependant il me reste encore un choix. Le médecin de leur bande m'attire. Je me demande ce que ça ferait, d'être avec un bot comme lui.» S'exclama subitement Hideaway, l'index au coin de sa bouche alors qu'un petit sourire y jouait.

«Quoi ?! Le gros lard verdâtre ? Tu te fous de moi ! En quoi il est attirant, Hideaway ? Ce n'est qu'un énorme tas de métal qui ne sait même pas manier une scie.» S'offusqua Barricade au dernier choix de la fembot.

L'Autobot kaki n'avait absolument rien d'attirant ! La seule chose qui pourrait le faire un peu remonter dans son estime était son agilité avec une mitraillette, rien de plus. Mais de là à dire qu'il était attirant … Il ne comprenait pas la perception d'Hideaway.

«Ne te méprends pas. Il a du potentiel. Je l'ai vu, lors de la dernière bataille nous opposant. Il a quelque chose qui me passionne chez lui. J'éprouvais déjà de l'attirance pour l'ancien médecin mais malheureusement, un autre chasseur l'a eu bien avant moi. Le veinard. J'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour les médecins.» Répondit-elle tout naturellement en tiquant son doigt contre son menton.

Mais le Decepticon ne dit rien de plus à côté d'elle. Il se contentait de ruminer des mots incompréhensibles dans son coin, lisiblement touché à l'égo d'apprendre les attirances de celle qu'il vénérait d'une certaine façon. Il se tourna légèrement vers le sens opposé tout en croisant les bras sur son châssis, vexé. Lui était tellement plus beau et viril que tous ces Autobots réunis ! Comment pouvait-il se faire détrôner par Hound ?! De tous les robots existants !

Hideaway trouvait que son comportement face à ses aveux était plutôt délectable à regarder. Ça lui apportait un réel plaisir de le voir jaloux. Cela prouvait qu'effectivement il y avait quelque chose de plus que le désir intense des liaisons étincelles. Autre chose que l'aspect physique qui se rapprochait de l'affection voir même du sentiment amoureux, la passion. Etait-elle également sujette au risque dorénavant ? Peut-être, mais encore elle n'était qu'une arme de guerre sans émotions.

D'un petit rire diabolique la fembot chevaucha les hanches du robot qui lui faisait un peu la tête, d'après son expression renfrognée et son refus d'établir un contact visuel avec elle. Le trouvait-elle mignon ? Beau ? Attachant ? Certainement pas. Alors elle se pencha vers lui tout en caressant ses plaques de torse, l'invitant à en faire de même s'il souhaitait aller plus loin.

Finalement le mauvais flic craqua face à la sensuelle Hideaway qui savait exactement comment faire pour inverser la tendance. Il sourit malicieusement puis glissa ses grandes mains sur les hanches de la fembot noire et rouge pour qu'elle ne bascule pas de ses hanches bien plus larges que les siennes.

Elle était légère, d'une belle armure qui épousait les formes de son protoforme sinueux. A croire que Shockwave avait créé l'image parfait de la fembot d'après ses propres goûts. Elle était terriblement mortelle mais incroyablement magnifique et attrayante, il se languissait d'elle. Pour lui c'était clair et net. Jamais il ne cessera de lui courir après pour toutes ces raisons et d'autres encore.

«Et le meilleur pour la fin.» Lui susurra-t-elle doucement à l'audio, les plaques de ses joues frôlant celles du Decepticon impatient sous elle qui n'attendit pas pour ouvrir ses plaques de châssis, libérant la couleur bleuâtre de son Spark sur l'armure d'Hideaway.

Et après toutes ces années à jouer le même petit jeu insensé, les sentiments finirent par naître. Pour chacun d'eux.

Qu'ils le veuillent, ou non.

FIN

* * *

J'adoooore Barricade ! ;w; c'est mon Decepticon favoriiii x3

J'aime beaucoup ce couple pour être franche. Ils sont secondaires à TF5 mais ils restent supers intéressants à faire interagir entre eux. Et Hideaway qui se pose la question si elle va encore le garder vivant ou non x) J'aime mon OC. Oui j'ai osé !

A+ ! VP


	7. La bêtise de trop part 1

One Shot un peu spécial qui se déroulera en deux parties ! Oui, on peut dire qu'il s'agit d'une suite aux autres histoires précédentes et des fanfictions également. Il n'y a pas d'inconvénients à ce sujet-là et d'ailleurs ce serait dans la logique des choses.

Mais je vais vous demander une petite participation une fois la lecture effectuée. Vous comprendrez pourquoi je vous demande ça à la fin de cette première partie ;) Ça n'engage à rien hein, c'est juste pour plus de fun !

Bonne découverte !

* * *

La bêtise de trop Partie 1

«Vas-y ! Aller, aller ! Ça va le faire. T'inquiètes pas !» Sideswipe se retint de rire bruyamment en frappant sa main sur sa bouche, les optiques pétillantes d'excitation.

«Tu es un p'tit gars courageux, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Nous sommes là, nous !» Encouragea vivement Hot-Rod aux côtés du robot argent surexcité comme une puce.

Le jeune Orion cligna des optiques à ses oncles qui ne tenaient plus en place, hésitant. Dans ses petites mains, un autocollant un peu particulier destiné à l'un de ses autres oncles plutôt grognon de nature. Il le regarda longuement d'une optique soupçonneuse avant de lever le regard vers les deux robots cachés derrière des grandes caisses de ravitaillement dans le hall principal de la base NEST.

Ces deux-là lui faisaient signe d'avancer avec leurs mains, aplatis contre le sol lisse et reniflant bêtement à leur idée farfelue. L'enfant métallique continua de les regarder quelques secondes de plus alors qu'il réfléchissait si effectivement c'était sans danger pour lui comme l'assuraient Hot-Rod et Sideswipe.

Finalement il décida que oui. Car après tout, il leur faisait entièrement confiance.

Alors il resserra sa prise sur le drôle d'autocollant de couleur rose puis courut en direction d'une voiture verte et noire seule dans le coin. Ses petits pieds ne faisaient presque pas de bruit sur le sol en métal brillant alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le bot ne sorte soudainement de sa stase quotidienne. Timidement et avec hésitation Orion contourna l'imposant véhicule immobile près d'une borne d'électricité pour venir se mettre à l'arrière, non loin de la roue gauche du robot inconscient.

D'un dernier regard incertain vers les deux Autobots à quelques mètres qui observaient attentivement la scène, l'étincelant colla tout doucement l'autocollant sur le pare-choc arrière de Crosshairs.

«Ouiiii ! Génial !» S'extasia Sideswipe en jetant victorieusement ses poings en l'air, mort de rire.

«Une vraie petite canaille ce bambino !» Félicita Hot-Rod, le pouce levé à l'étincelant argent.

Orion se dépêcha de rejoindre les deux complices du crime toujours cachés derrière les conteneurs et caisses de ravitaillement à l'opposé de sa position. Aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettaient de courir, l'enfant s'arrêta devant les pieds des deux robots se bidonnant le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas faire échouer leur plan machiavélique en réveillant Crosshairs par inadvertance avec leurs gloussements ridicules.

L'étincelant esquissa un petit sourire timide, ravi de voir que ses deux oncles étaient fiers de lui et de ses prouesses en discrétion. Même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Au moins il recevait des compliments et rendait heureux les deux Autobots qu'il trouvait vraiment amusant. Tout en jouant avec ses petits doigts, Orion observa les deux géants de métal triomphants.

«Bravo mon gars ! Un vrai professionnel. Tu fais maintenant parti du clan des maraudeurs.» Sideswipe sourit d'admiration puis se pencha pour récupérer le jeune enfant dans ses mains.

«Le meilleur du meilleur ! Furtif et redoutable voici Orion le loustic !» Loua Hot-Rod dans son fort accent italien, offrant un clin d'œil ludique à l'étincelant contre le châssis argent de Sideswipe qui suite à cela cacha son visage dans les plaques de ce dernier pour cacher son sourire.

«Orion l'espiègle !» Poursuivit le bot argent en roulant lentement hors de sa cachette.

«Orion le bandit !» Hot-Rod leva ses deux index vers le plafond tout en suivant son compère dans les longs couloirs vides.

«Orion le plaisantin !»

«Orion le mignon !»

«Orion … Le bouffon !»

Les deux Autobots s'arrêtèrent subitement lorsque l'adjectif incongru sortit du vocaliser de Sideswipe, les optiques écarquillées et la bouche béate. Ils grimacèrent puis baissèrent leurs optiques sur l'enfant en question qui les regardait innocemment avec ses optiques toutes rondes de curiosité. Heureusement qu'il ne comprenait pas encore toutes les significations … Du moins ils l'espéraient.

Retenant un autre rire crétin dans leurs vocalisers, les deux bots reprirent le chemin jusqu'aux quartiers d'un Autobot qui s'avérait être leur prochaine cible pour leur fourberie. D'un coup d'œil avisé dans le couloir en sens inverse pour s'assurer que personne ne venait à leur encontre, Sideswipe activa la porte coulissante puis se précipita à l'intérieur avec Hot-Rod sur ses traces.

«Wow ! C'est … Spécial ici.» S'exclama le robot orange et noir en sifflant, les optiques larges d'incrédulités.

Cette pièce était très colorée et plutôt spacieuse. Il y avait énormément de peintures de différents styles sur les quatre murs des quartiers personnels. Une couchette contre le mur du fond où plusieurs pots de peintures séjournaient sur la surface et empêchaient tout bot de pouvoir s'allonger convenablement. Des bouts de tissus tachés traînaient sur les quelques meubles en métal qui se trouvaient là ainsi qu'une pile de cubes vides sur le côté droit à même le sol. Sans doute jetés sans ménagement par le propriétaire des lieux.

Orion regarda autour de lui avec une grande avidité et une touche d'émerveillement. Il n'avait encore jamais été ici mais il trouvait toutes ces couleurs vraiment attrayantes. Son regard enchanté se posa sur les multiples tableaux accrochés aux murs mais l'un d'eux attira spécifiquement son attention. Il s'agissait d'une toile de sa créatrice ! Ou plutôt de son mode véhicule, mais quand même !

L'enfant émit un petit son robotique alors qu'il pointait énergiquement son doigt vers la fameuse peinture qui le rendait aussi joyeux. L'Autobot qui le tenait le regarda curieusement suite à son drôle de bruit puis suivit la direction pointée de son doigt pour voir une toile de la Ford Mustang pourpre sur fond de couché de soleil dans le désert du Texas avec un cactus sur sa droite.

Un sourire amusé se glissa sur ses lèvres quand il reconnut le personnage comme étant Rixia. Cette peinture était d'une très grande précision, comme la plupart des autres toiles dans la pièce. Mais ce n'était pas si surprenant à vrai dire car il connaissait les talents de l'Autobot qui vivait ici. Malgré qu'il soit quelqu'un de vaniteux et grognon, il ressentait tout de même de la fierté à son égard.

«Ouais. Mon frère à des goûts assez particuliers en termes de décoration. C'est juste dommage qu'il veut garder ça secret. Il devrait faire une démonstration publique, un séminaire pour montrer ses talents en peinture. Je suis sûr que les humains apprécieraient son art.» Expliqua nonchalamment Sideswipe, les optiques sur une peinture qui le représentait d'une manière contemporaine assez spéciale.

«Il est très doué. Il devrait mettre ses peintures dans les couloirs au lieu de les laisser moisir ici ! Au moins cette base serait un petit peu plus colorée et plus chaleureuse. Surtout celle avec la Señorita … Mama Mia, même en peinture elle est de toute beauté.» Se languit Hot-Rod devant la toile en question.

Puis il vit ensuite à sa droite une peinture qui représentait Optimus Prime dans toute sa splendeur. Magnifique et terriblement charismatique. Il pensait ne pas bien voir car la précision était de mise et à couper le souffle ! Peut-être un peu trop précise même … Il n'avait encore jamais fait attention que l'arrière train du Prime était aussi rebondi.

«Oh oui, et il le sait. C'est pour ça qu'on va lui donner un petit coup de pouce ! Il manque quelque chose à son jardin secret … Ah je sais ! Une jolie petite signature.» Sideswipe tourna sur lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il pose les optiques sur l'objet qu'il cherchait. Un pinceau.

Il attrapa l'outil dans une main pendant qu'il tenait Orion dans l'autre puis s'approcha des pots de peintures ouverts sur la couchette de son frère. Il trempa le bout du pinceau dans du rouge sous le regard attentif de l'enfant qui cherchait à comprendre ce que faisait son oncle farceur. Ensuite il tendit le pinceau à Orion alors qu'il roulait calmement vers une toile non fini encore sur le chevalet spécialement conçu pour Sunstreaker.

«Là ! Amuse-toi mon grand. Dessine un joli sourire à Bambi !» Incita Sideswipe en approchant l'étincelant qui tenait le pinceau à deux mains vers la toile inachevée.

Ce dernier cligna rapidement des optiques, hésitant comme tout à l'heure avec Crosshairs et l'autocollant. Avait-il vraiment le droit de faire ça ? Qu'allait dire l'Autobot jaune grincheux s'il apprenait qu'il avait dessiné sur son joli dessin de faon ? Ses optiques passèrent de la toile à Sideswipe qui se contenta de lui sourire en lui faisant des signes invitant de la tête vers la peinture.

Bon, s'il lui permettait alors il ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à rajouter une petite touche de couleur !

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» Questionna Hot-Rod en passant sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de Sideswipe.

Il plaqua une main contre le dispositif de communication qui constituait sa bouche alors qu'il regardait Orion faire des traits rouges sur le visage du petit animal brun à points blancs. Il essayait de dessiner des yeux et un sourire à première vue, mais cela ressemblait plus à un énorme gribouillage qu'autre chose. Par Primus, il n'aimerait pas être là quand le frère de Sideswipe reviendra dans ses quartiers … Et qu'il constatera ce massacre !

«Je vais faire regretter Sunny d'être venu sur la Terre ! Pour le punir de son arrogance. Il devrait maintenant savoir avec le temps qu'il faut fermer sa chambre à clé au risque d'avoir de mauvaises surprises.» Rigola sournoisement Sideswipe.

«C'est diabolique ! Ça ne ressemble à rien maintenant !» S'exténua le bot orange et noir en jetant ses mains à la peinture dorénavant ruinée.

Mais Orion sourit adorablement lorsqu'il admira sa petite touche de couleur personnelle, lui-même recouvert de peinture surtout sur les doigts et au visage. Il espérait que son oncle jaune sera fier de lui ! Un jour il aimerait apprendre à peindre comme lui pour pouvoir dessiner son Opi quand il sourit ou alors Drift et son drôle de casque. Ou encore Hound avec les humains !

Il leva ensuite son regard niais vers le visage songeur de Sideswipe qui examinait son œuvre d'art avec deux doigts sous son menton, les optiques légèrement plissées pendant qu'il faisait d'étranges bruits de contemplation. Hot-Rod regardait également sauf que ce dernier semblait plutôt horrifié … Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas beau ? L'étincelant lâcha le pinceau quand Sideswipe le lui prit des mains et qu'il barbouilla ensuite rapidement sa main droite de peinture rouge.

«Maintenant tu signes !» Lui dit-il en prenant son maigre bras puis en pressant la paume de sa main sur la fesse visible du petit faon.

«Je pense que nous sommes officiellement morts.» Clarifia Hot-Rod d'une voix plate, les bras croisés sur son châssis. Il ne partageait pas exactement le même amusement que son complice sur ce coup-là.

«Bingo ! Là faut qu'on dégage illico presto !» Le bot argent récupéra un chiffon sale sur la petite commode à côté des pinceaux pour essuyer la main rouge ainsi que le visage de l'enfant perplexe qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça.

Tout en ricanant méchamment Sideswipe jeta le bout de tissu sur le sol puis se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce avant que quelqu'un ne les attrape faire des méfaits. Encore. Il prit l'enfant métallique contre son torse tandis qu'il roulait à toute vitesse dans le couloir menant à la salle de repos des Autobots, Hot-Rod derrière lui qui marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles sous son souffle.

Au passage ils passèrent devant l'infirmerie et après petite vérification, ils virent que Hound était toujours endormi sur sa table avec un petit filet de bave qui sortait de sa bouche. Son cigare avait roulé à plusieurs centimètres loin de sa tête, imperturbable durant sa stase profonde. Il était censé veiller sur Orion pendant que les deux créateurs étaient partis en mission avec Drift et Bumblebee.

C'était en fait pour cette raison qu'Orion était maintenant sous la garde non officielle de Sideswipe et d'Hot-Rod. Le pauvre enfant avait été abandonné, livré à lui-même pendant des heures car Hound se réveillait difficilement une fois en stase.

M'enfin, il n'avait fait absolument aucun bruit à croire que cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être ignoré de la sorte. L'étincelant était tranquillement assis sur sa couchette, les optiques bleues sur l'imposant Autobot kaki qui faisait la sieste à son bureau lorsque les deux partenaires du crime étaient entrés silencieusement pour venir le récupérer à l'insu de Hound, bien évidemment. Ce n'était qu'une question de sauvetage. Sinon le pauvre aurait passé l'après-midi dans sa petite couchette sécurisée à regarder le médecin ronfler.

Sideswipe poussa les portes battantes à l'aide de son épaule pour pénétrer dans la salle de ravitaillement, Orion maintenu fermement contre son châssis à l'aide de ses deux mains. Il sourit puis haussa malicieusement les sourcils aux deux Autobots qu'il pensait effectivement retrouver ici, comme la plupart du temps. Skids et Mudflap se tenaient devant la longue et grande fenêtre sur le mur de gauche qui donnait sur la cantine des humains actuellement remplie à l'heure du repas.

«Salut les nazes.» Leur dit-il avant de rouler vers les deux distributeurs de cubes à energon dans le fond de la salle.

Hot-Rod suivit également, les bras croisés sur son torse comme tout à l'heure et une mine renfrognée. Bon, un petit cube d'energon lui ferait du bien après ce qu'il avait été témoin. Alors il salua rapidement Skids et Mudflap à genoux qui continuaient de ricaner bêtement à la fenêtre puis alla récupérer un cube une fois que Sideswipe avait le sien. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était vrai que la plupart des installations spéciales Autobots manquaient cruellement de décoration …

Mise à part une grande fenêtre donnant sur le tarmac et les avions de chasses ainsi qu'une autre sur leurs amis humains, il n'y avait rien d'autre de vraiment attrayant à regarder. Des murs gris, des néons pour éclairer les salles, quelques aménagements par-ci par-là et c'était à peu près tout. D'un léger soupir méditatif, le bot orange et noir s'assit à la table centrale juste en face de Sideswipe puis y déposa son propre cube devant lui alors qu'Orion mis les pieds sur la surface lisse et luisante.

«Aller mon p'tit pote. C'est l'heure du goûter.» Sideswipe libéra l'enfant pendant que lui dégustait son cube bleu.

Les deux paires d'optiques sur lui, l'étincelant resta debout au milieu de la table pour regarder autour de lui à l'immense salle qu'il connaissait plutôt bien maintenant. C'était assez rare qu'il y aille avec ses créateurs mais en revanche avec Hound, il y allait plutôt régulièrement. Ou même avec son ami Bumblebee ou encore Drift. Son regard scrutateur se déporta ensuite sur les deux Autobots à genoux qui reniflaient d'amusement tout en faisant signes aux humains avec leurs mains.

«Tiens, prends en un petit peu ! Ça te fera du bien.» Affirma Sideswipe en levant le cube au visage de l'étincelant argent.

«Ne sois pas si inconscient, voyons ! Il ne doit pas ingurgiter n'importe quoi, il est encore trop jeune ! Il faut lui donner de l'energon raffiné.» Réprimanda hâtivement Hot-Rod en secouant son index dans la négation.

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Orion, prit de curiosité, ouvrit son masque pour permettre à Sideswipe de lui donner une gorgée d'energon. Ses petites optiques rondes s'élargirent au drôle de goût qui trempa sa langue métallique, trépignant de surprise ce qui fit rire à la fois Sideswipe et à la fois Hot-Rod. Il reconnaissait la texture et l'odeur mais le goût était totalement différent ! Beaucoup plus fort, ce qui lui donna l'impression d'être bien plus lourd au niveau du réservoir.

«Hey, pourquoi vous rigolez vous deux ?» Demanda Skids en venant se mettre à côté de la table.

«Haha ! T'as vu sa tête ? Enorme !» S'enchanta Mudflap quand il posa les optiques sur l'enfant qui sautillait avec une tête tout à fait hilarante.

«Stupido …» Hot-Rod leva les optiques puis prit une gorgée de son cube.

«Han, comme il est mignon ce petit morceau de métal ! Sa bouille est à croquer toute crue ! Je trouve qu'il a un air de ressemblance avec moi Skids, tu ne trouves pas ?» Mudflap rapprocha son visage hideux de l'étincelant entre les deux bots assis.

«Avec moi tu veux dire !» Plaisanta son frère vert et noir.

Le petit visage d'Orion se chiffonna alors que les deux frères jumeaux ricanaient tout en l'admirant sous tous les angles, leurs énormes plaques de visage disgracieuses très proche de lui. Ce qu'il haïssait le plus chez eux fût cette énorme dent dorée qui les faisaient bafouiller à chaque mot ridicule qui sortait de leurs bouches. Ces deux-là l'énervait à rire aussi bêtement jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de quelque chose qu'il avait appris il y a longtemps. A l'époque où ils étaient pourchassés par les méchants humains et les méchants robots.

Alors contre toute attente, l'étincelant s'approcha des visages rieurs des deux Autobots accroupis au bord de la table puis leva ensuite son majeur à leurs nez.

«Nié ?!» S'écrièrent les jumeaux, choqués.

«Wow wow ! Orion !» Sideswipe et Hot-Rod éclatèrent subitement de rire.

Non seulement le geste était inattendu mais en plus l'enfant arborait une expression colérique qui se rapprochait plus d'une grimace qu'autre chose. Ce qui lui faisait une tête affreusement mignonne. Mais qui lui avait appris à faire ça ?! Ce signe insultant était un geste que faisaient les humains entre eux et quelques fois les Autobots pour exprimer leur mécontentement mais dans tous les cas cela venait de la race terrienne. Pas des Cybertroniens car ils l'avaient ici. Sur ce coup-là aucun des deux n'y étaient responsables et c'était en partie pour ça que c'était tellement hilarant !

Sideswipe attrapa Orion dans ses mains puis sortit le plus rapidement possible de la salle de ravitaillement en continuant de rire à vocaliser déployé avec Hot-Rod, laissant les jumeaux perplexes dans leur sillage.

«Nom de Primus ! Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça ? C'était génial !» Gloussa le bot argent alors qu'il roulait dans un autre couloir.

«J'ai ma petite idée … Je ne suis pas sûr que la Señorita ou son compagnon apprécie ce geste.» Hot-Rod pensait surtout à Edmund Burton et à Cogman, les deux potentiellement capables de lui enseigner par mégarde le doigt d'honneur. Ou volontairement, qui sait !

Les deux Autobots débouchèrent à nouveau dans le hall principal où quelques humains s'activaient sur les plateformes surélevées ainsi qu'aux bureaux vitrés plus hauts. Crosshairs, encore et toujours dans son mode véhicule, n'avait absolument pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. C'était assez calme à vrai dire quand il manquait une partie de l'équipe mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'on ne pouvait pas s'amuser. Sideswipe et Hot-Rod l'avaient démontré à de maintes reprises déjà.

«Bon bon bon … Et si nous faisions une partie de cache-cache maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Orion ?» Demanda Sideswipe en baissant les optiques sur l'étincelant contre son torse. A son regard surexcité, il en déduisit qu'il avait envie de jouer ; «c'est moi qui commence !»

«Okay, go.» Incita l'Autobot orange et noir, voulant débuter cette partie.

Sideswipe déposa l'enfant mécanique sur le sol devant les pieds d'Hot-Rod puis attendit que les deux se retournent pour commencer à chercher une cachette adéquate à sa grande taille. Ils faisaient ce jeu régulièrement avec Bumblebee et des fois avec Drift et Crosshairs aussi car cela permettait de s'entraîner à la discrétion tout en s'amusant ensemble. Un jeu qu'Orion s'était rapidement entiché avec ses oncles.

L'enfant émit un petit son robotique de joie alors qu'il se retourna et qu'il couvrit ses optiques avec ses mains, impatient de commencer le jeu qu'il aimait tant faire. Surtout avec Hot-Rod, Bumblebee et Sideswipe ! Ces trois-là avaient toujours des idées brillantes pour les cachettes !

Une fois sa créatrice avait décidé d'essayer leur jeu amusant mais malheureusement elle n'était pas très douée à ça … Il l'avait trouvé en moins de trente secondes chrono. Dommage que son créateur refusait de s'amuser à cache-cache avec lui mais c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps aux jeux ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait peur de perdre !

Après deux minutes écoulées dans leur champ de vision, Orion et Hot-Rod se mirent à chercher l'Autobot argent qui s'était caché quelque part dans l'immense base. Ils fouillèrent dans les vieux conteneurs vides, sous les bureaux, la plateforme, derrière les avions de chasses, dans la cantine, dans l'infirmerie et même sous une feuille de papier pour finalement le retrouver accroché au plafond … Comment avait-il fait pour réaliser ce tour de passe-passe ? Cela restera un secret bien gardé.

Le jeu continua de se dérouler dans les règles de l'art où chacun à leur tour ils cherchaient une cachette jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne les retrouve. L'étincelant était particulièrement fort à ce petit jeu déjà parce qu'il avait une taille propice mais aussi parce qu'il savait se faire très discret, peut-être trop même. Ils avaient établi une seule et unique règle.

Si au bout de vingt minutes le robot caché n'était pas retrouvé, il devait sortir de sa cachette et rejoindre le hall central. Une question de sécurité avant tout. Surtout pour le robot miniature du nom d'Orion.

Maintenant c'était au tour de Hot-Rod. Il avait déjà gagné deux parties en moins de dix minutes et connaissait dès à présent sa future cachette qui s'avérait très difficile à trouver pour les deux autres concurrents. Mais pas pour le petit Prime surdoué. Lui connaissait les moindres recoins de la base ou presque alors il n'avait aucune difficulté pour retrouver les traces de ses oncles blagueurs nettement plus imposants que lui.

Durant la partie, Sideswipe garda une optique attentive sur le jeune enfant qui avait adopté un curieux comportement depuis quelques minutes. Il paraissait apathique, traînait un peu les pieds sur le sol malgré sa réactivité exemplaire. Cela se voyait bien qu'il s'amusait énormément et qu'il n'était pas prêt à abandonner de sitôt le jeu amusant et lucratif, ses optiques bleues pétillantes de surexcitation malgré cette image d'éreintement. Curieux, il devrait peut-être l'emmener à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure.

Le jeu continua sans encombre pendant environ une petite heure de plus où tous les soucis disparurent sans laisser de trace pour ne laisser place qu'à de l'amusement. Rien qu'une bonne rigolade en cet après-midi chaud pendant que les autres membres de l'équipe travaillaient activement. Et celui qui comptabilisait le plus de points se fût sans réelle surprise Orion. Terriblement rapide et impitoyable ce petit étincelant. En deuxième position Hot-Rod puis pour finir Sideswipe loin derrière avec seulement deux parties gagnées pour l'instant.

«SIDESWIPE !»

Sideswipe sursauta puis grinça des dents à la voix aigüe en colère de son frère.

«H-hey ! Sunny ! Comment ça va mon frère ? Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?» Balbutia nerveusement l'Autobot argent en grattant l'arrière de son casque, son Spark pulsant d'appréhension dans son châssis.

«Tu es dans la merda. Je te l'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.» Chuchota Hot-Rod à côté de lui lorsqu'il posa les optiques sur le bot jaune qui s'approchait à grands pas d'eux, l'air féroce.

Mais au lieu de lui répondre, Sunstreaker jeta sa peinture ruinée au visage de son frère, fou de rage. Tout son energon était en ébullition dans ses câbles d'alimentation et tout ce qu'il souhaitait actuellement c'était de tordre le cou de son abruti de frère sans cervelle Sideswipe et éventuellement Hot-Rod, par la même occasion.

«Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! Tu sais très bien que mes peintures me sont extrêmement précieuses et que je mets un temps fou à les réaliser !» Hurla Sunstreaker au visage de l'Autobot argent après qu'il ait retiré la toile de sa figure faussement surprise.

«Oh, mais c'est vrai que c'est joli, maintenant que tu le dis. Enfin grâce à mon intervention ça ressemble finalement à de l'art. Je ne savais pas que tu étais doué pour quelque chose mon frère !» Ricana sarcastiquement Sideswipe en admirant la peinture de Bambi qui arborait une énorme tâche représentant ses plaques de visage après se l'être pris en pleine poire.

«Ah oui ?! Et peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi il y a des traces de gribouillages et une petite main sur la fesse gauche du jeune faon ?» Sunstreaker ignora l'insulte de son frère, les mains à ses hanches et ses optiques furieusement plissées à ce dernier devenu mal à l'aise sous son regard menaçant.

«Oh bah ça alors ! Il ne manque pas de culot, ce petit gars ! Il a osé embellir la magnifique toile de Sunny, le scélérat. C'est une honte. C'est déjà un sacré petit comique cet étincelant, mouais, il me plaît.» Se moqua Sideswipe qui gloussa sans le vouloir lorsqu'il vit qu'Hot-Rod se retenait de rire derrière son frère en pétard.

«Ne me prends pas pour un idiot et arrête de m'appeler Sunny, Sideswipe ! Tu sais très bien qu'il est trop petit pour ouvrir tout seul une porte et tu ne peux qu'être à l'origine de cette stupide blague de très mauvais goût !» Renchérit violemment Sunstreaker en empoignant le châssis de son frère d'une main et en tenant sa toile endommagée avec l'autre.

«Détends ton pot d'échappement Sunny, tu as raison. Tu es content ? Mon frère adoré a raison. Ma blague était très nulle, c'est vrai. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire ce coup-là, je suis vraiment désolé.» S'excusa doucement Sideswipe en retirant la main tenace de son frère loin de son châssis.

«Evidemment que j'ai raison ! J'ai toujours raison. Mais toi tu n'es qu'un imbécile qui n'a aucun respect pour le travail des autres !» Grogna Sunstreaker en pointant son index au visage de l'Autobot désinvolte qui avait un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

«Tss, monsieur j'ai raison sur tout … Arroganza è pensare di essere superiore agli altri.» Marmonna Hot-Rod en levant les optiques au plafond.

«Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?!» S'énerva l'Autobot jaune en se tournant vers celui orange et noir cette fois-ci, les poings serrés à ses côtés.

«Rien rien ! C'est à cause de son accent, il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit. Et si nous oublions tout ça, hein ? Allons mon frère, passons l'éponge sur cette mauvaise blague ! D'accord ? Tu as entièrement raison. Je suis un imbécile mais tel frère tel frère n'est-ce pas ? Viens, je t'offre un cube d'energon pour me faire pardonner.» Se précipita de dire Sideswipe en attrapant le bras de Sunstreaker pour l'emmener dans le couloir avant qu'il ne réalise ce que venait de dire Hot-Rod.

«Je te signale que les cubes ne sont pas payants crétin. Et tu me dois de la couleur ! Et un nouveau pinceau ! Et une nouvelle toile !» Cita rapidement le bot énervé qui marchait aux côtés de son frère jumeau bavard.

«Oui oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Epps s'en chargera déjà. Fait-lui une petite liste, qu'on en parle plus.» Soupira bruyamment Sideswipe, un bras autour des épaules de l'Autobot jaune raide.

«Il est invivable ce type …» Grommela Hot-Rod derrière les deux bots. Il se dépêcha d'esquisser un faux sourire, imperceptible à cause de la forme de son masque, lorsque Sunstreaker tourna la tête vers lui pour le fusiller du regard. Quand il se retourna à nouveau vers l'avant, il grogna sous son souffle un rapide petit ; «stupido.»

Les trois Autobots s'enfoncèrent dans le couloir menant jusqu'à la salle de repos où les attendaient des cubes d'energon bien frais, riant aux éclats après ce petit passage amusant pour certains et énervant pour d'autre.

Mais ils oublièrent un petit détail. Très important. Sous forme d'un petit être argenté fragile.

Et les vingt minutes passèrent pour se transformer en heure.

A suivre …

* * *

Tin tin tiiiin ! Mdrr j'aime vraiment le duo de choc Sideswipe et Hot-Rod xD puis ajoutons à cela le petit Orion, complice malgré lui. J'espère avoir correctement respecté les caractères des personnages car ils ne sont pas supers faciles à faire. Mais quelle bande d'idiots n'empêche. Ils ne savent pas l'énorme boulette qu'ils viennent de commettre … Oh que non, ils ne savent pas. Et vous non plus, du moins je ne pense pas.

Petite traduction : Arroganza è pensare di essere superiore agli altri signifie L'arrogance pense être supérieur aux autres. J'aime cette expression *-*

Menez l'enquête ! A votre avis, qu'est-il arrivé à Orion ? Où est-il ? Faite-moi part de vos spéculations en commentaire s'il vous plaît ! J'aimerais connaître vos hypothèses sur la question ;)

VP


	8. La bêtise de trop part 2

Bon cette fois-ci ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril x) voici la véritable suite ! En espérant que ça vous plaise ^^

En tout cas merci pour les votes, les lectures et surtout les commentaires ! Ça fait très plaisir. N'hésitez pas à continuer à me dire vos avis s'il vous plaît.

* * *

La bêtise de trop Partie 2

Il n'était pas loin des seize heures lorsque Sideswipe revint dans le hall principal accompagné d'Hot-Rod.

Ayant calmé les jeux avec Sunstreaker autour d'un délicieux cube d'energon comme promis, les deux robots compères déambulaient maintenant dans les couloirs, riant à tue-tête pour des idioties habituelles. L'Autobot jaune auparavant furax avait regagné ses quartiers personnels pour laisser son frère pénible s'amuser avec son acolyte à l'accent italien développé, ne partageant pas du tout les mêmes délires qu'eux.

Sur leur chemin jusqu'aux portes de sorties pour faire une petite virée crépusculaire, Sideswipe et Hot-Rod croisèrent des humains dont un qui s'occupait des communications avec les équipes externes. Sideswipe entendit quelque chose qui le refroidis. Il s'arrêta net dans ses pas lorsque l'homme en question évoqua à son congénère que l'équipe d'Autobot était sur le point de rentrer au bercail d'ici environ une heure.

Ses optiques manquèrent de peu de sortir de sa tête. C'était comme s'il venait de se prendre un puissant coup de coude dans le réservoir, que l'intégralité de son corps mécanique venait d'être plongé dans de l'eau glaciale et qu'il était sur le point de tomber en stase d'urgence. Il hoqueta péniblement, incapable de sortir le moindre mot cohérent de son vocaliser méchamment compressé. Alors il passa sa main sur son cou pour masser les câbles douloureux tandis qu'il regardait avec effroi Hot-Rod qui ne semblait pas perturbé par son soudain silence.

Le bot était dos à lui et chantait une chanson sur l'amour en italien, se balançant d'un côté à l'autre en direction de la sortie. Certainement en rapport avec la fembot du Prime pour qui il avait un faible mais l'heure n'était absolument plus aux rigolades !

«Hot-Rod !» S'égosilla Sideswipe en sortant de son état second pour rouler après l'Autobot inconscient de l'énorme boulette qu'ils venaient de faire.

«Hein ?» Gémit-il en réponse mais il ne put poursuivre parce que son ami lui fonça dessus.

Les deux Autobots tombèrent dans un enchevêtrement de membres sur le sol métallique dans un énorme vacarme assourdissant ce qui attira l'attention de plusieurs humains sur les plateformes et notamment aux ordinateurs. Ces derniers s'agacèrent en faisant des gestes aux deux robots bruyants pour qu'ils aillent faire leurs cochonneries ailleurs et non pas en plein milieu du hall principal de la base. Mais malheureusement ils ne comprenaient pas la gravité de la situation et ce qui avait conduit Sideswipe à faire ça.

«Hé oh, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends mon vieux ?! Je ne suis pas de ce bord-là !» S'exaspéra Hot-Rod après s'être mis assis devant le robot argent paniqué.

«Nous sommes morts ! Morts de chez morts, tu comprends ?! On a oublié Orion !» S'affola Sideswipe en agitant frénétiquement ses mains dans tous les sens.

«Ohhh bordel de merda !» Hot-Rod sauta sur ses pieds, les mains autour de son casque.

Comment avaient-ils fait pour oublier le jeune étincelant ?! C'était atroce et immoral ! Ils étaient les pires oncles du monde entier ! Qu'allaient dire Optimus et Rixia ? Plus il se posait des questions et plus son angoisse et son stress grimpait dans son Spark à l'idée de décevoir le Prime et la Señorita sans compter le pauvre petit Orion. Si jamais ils le retrouvaient un jour …

«Attends, calme-toi ! I-il faut qu'on réfléchisse …» Sideswipe se leva puis tendit une main vers l'Autobot orange et noir qui se lamentait misérablement dans son patois italien. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son horloge interne pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient partis depuis environ deux heures … Serait-ce possible qu'il soit encore caché après tout ce temps ?

«Les vingt-minutes sont passées depuis une éternité, Sideswipe ! Et je ne vois nulle part le bambino.» Fit remarquer Hot-Rod en désignant tout autour de lui avec sa main droite.

«Il doit être caché. Il faut qu'on le retrouve avant que les autres ne reviennent ! C'est primordial. Il ne doit pas être très loin, cherchons-le avant de sauter aux conclusions hâtives.» Renchérit Sideswipe d'un hochement de tête ferme.

«Quoi ? Mais c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de paille !» S'écria le bot à côté de lui.

«On l'a déjà fait ! C'est pas la première fois qu'on joue à ce petit jeu avec lui. On connait ses cachettes préférées alors commençons par-là.» Sans attendre de réponse car le temps pressait, Sideswipe roula rapidement vers le fond du hall principal où rechargeait encore Crosshairs toujours à la même place.

Les deux Autobots fouillèrent dans les caisses vides et les cartons mis de côté, sous les bureaux des scientifiques, derrière les tableaux, dans les armoires susceptibles de contenir un étincelant à l'intérieur et même sous les blouses laissées à l'abandon sur le sol depuis un petit moment déjà. Rien. Absolument rien, pas même un indice qu'Orion serait passé par là récemment.

Ils fouillèrent également dans les anciennes cachettes que le jeune enfant chérissait particulièrement lors de leurs dernières cessions de cache-cache mais il n'y était pas, à leur plus grand désarroi. Tout en essayant de ne pas éveiller les soupçons du côté des humains au travail, Hot-Rod et Sideswipe poursuivirent leurs recherches infructueuses jusque dans la salle de repos dorénavant vide en passant par les multiples quartiers ouverts pour finir dans l'infirmerie. Dans le couloir menant à la salle en question ils croisèrent Hound, complètement affolé.

L'Autobot hurlait au scandale qu'Orion avait disparu de sa petite couchette pendant qu'il faisait un somme non programmé. C'était seulement maintenant qu'il s'était réveillé ? Orion aurait eu le temps de disparaître au moins dix fois avec le médecin pas assez attentif !

Après une brève explication de ce qu'il s'était passé et du gros problème qu'ils rencontraient à présent, les trois Autobots reprirent les recherches. Pour le moment ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas lancer l'alerte générale qu'Orion avait été perdu mais ils se donnaient dix minutes pour le retrouver sinon ils allaient devoir prévenir l'ensemble de la base. A chaque nouvelle cachette potentielle vide, l'espoir des trois bots s'amenuisait et la question du kidnapping commençait à faire surface dans leurs esprits en surchauffes.

Et si pendant qu'ils ne le surveillaient pas, Orion avait été kidnappé par les Decepticons ?

La honte et la culpabilité balayaient Sideswipe, Hound et Hot-Rod, tous les trois en torts pour leur manque de vigilance. Ils s'en voulaient énormément de ne pas avoir correctement veillé sur le jeune Prime et chacun jouait un scénario catastrophique différent dans leurs têtes. Ce qui était arrivé à l'enfant si précieux, les réactions des autres mais le pire du pire … De devoir l'annoncer aux deux créateurs si fiers de leur progéniture.

«Misère misère misère !» Baragouina Hound en mâchouillant nerveusement sur son cigare, à genoux sous des installations.

Malgré sa grande taille imposante, le médecin arrivait à se faufiler dans des endroits qu'il ne pensait même pas être capable de faire ! Il voulait à tout prix mettre la main sur Orion avant que l'équipe ne revienne ou que l'un des humains commence à poser des questions qui conduiraient certainement à la panique générale. Il priait sans cesse Primus pour qu'il aille bien et qu'il ne soit qu'endormi dans un coin, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il n'avait pas réapparu au bout de vingt-minutes. Dans tous les cas, Hound refusait d'aborder la question du kidnapping ou pire encore.

Malheureusement les recherches ne menèrent à rien. Après avoir cherchés dans chaque petit recoin de la base ainsi que sur le tarmac, Sideswipe, Hot-Rod et Hound se retrouvèrent au centre du hall pour établir un nouveau plan. Sans surprise la plupart des humains sur les plateformes et aux bureaux commencèrent à poser des questions aux trois Autobots littéralement morts de trouilles qui paraissaient être sur le point de faire un arrêt de Spark à tout bout de champ.

«Ecoutez ! Nous avons un gros problème. Nous devons nous unir pour retrouver le jeune Orion avant la tombée de la nuit !» Furent les ordres de Sideswipe.

Après quelques nouvelles rapides explications, les humains s'empressèrent de commencer les recherches pour venir en aide aux Autobots mais surtout pour retrouver l'enfant certainement en difficulté. Il n'y avait rien sur les caméras de surveillance mise à part quelques images de l'enfant mécanique avant la disparition, encore accompagné des deux Autobots gardiens.

Peut-être qu'il était coincé quelque part ? Hound récupéra un dispositif de pistage dans son infirmerie pour chercher les sources de chaleur engendrées par les circuits des Cybertroniens en action. Le seul problème avec cet appareil était qu'il ne couvrait pas de grandes distances et ni les petites sources de chaleurs en dessous de dix degrés.

Crosshairs, après s'être réveillé de sa stase pour réprimander les fauteurs de troubles, se résigna à chercher avec les autres une fois mis au courant du problème, également très inquiet pour le petit étincelant qu'il appréciait énormément.

«Petit, petit !» Chanta-t-il à quatre pattes sur le sol près des avions de chasses.

Il positionna ses lunettes colorées sur ses optiques puis regarda autour de lui pour tout signe de vie. Rien non plus de ce côté-là. D'un soupir inquiet, l'Autobot vert et noir se redressa sur ses genoux puis secoua doucement la tête, une douleur sourde au Spark à l'idée de ne jamais revoir le jeune enfant à cause de trois crétins. Reprenant une toute nouvelle touche de détermination Crosshairs maudit tranquillement sous son souffle puis appela à nouveau pour Orion tout en cherchant minutieusement entre les avions de chasses. Toutefois il restait optimiste.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Skids et de Mudflap qui n'arrêtaient pas de faire des théories débiles sur la disparition d'Orion, ce qui énervaient profondément les humains aux alentours mais encore plus Hound. Après une bonne claque sur la tête en terme de réprimande, les jumeaux se lamentèrent puis reprirent les recherches dans les nombreux couloirs sous la supervision du médecin kaki menaçant.

De son côté, Sideswipe se ruait dans le couloir menant aux quartiers de son frère Sunstreaker, le Spark pulsant la chamade dans son châssis argent. Absolument tout le monde devait venir en aide pour retrouver l'étincelant qui avait peut-être de gros ennuis à l'heure qu'il était. Il glissa jusqu'au pas de la porte coulissante puis commença à frapper énergiquement ses poings sur la tôle froide, espérant que son frère l'écoute pour une fois.

«Sunny, Sunny ! Il faut que tu viennes nous aider, c'est la panique dehors ! Nous avons perdu Orion ! Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît !» Cria-t-il à la porte close.

«Va-t'en ! Ce n'est pas mon problème.» Vint la voix étouffée de Sunstreaker après quelques secondes de silence.

«Quoi ?! Mais pense à Orion ! Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, il n'a rien fait de mal !» Rétorqua subitement Sideswipe, estomaqué par la réponse imprévisible de son frère jaune.

«Personne ne vous avait demandé de veiller sur le gamin du Prime. C'est de votre faute alors maintenant vous assumez vos erreurs. Laisse-moi tranquille Sideswipe.» Soupira Sunstreaker de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il y eu un long moment silencieux, les coups frénétiques sur le métal venaient tout juste de cesser après ses dures paroles. L'Autobot à l'intérieur jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder fixement la porte où se trouvait normalement son frère au pas, un pinceau à la main et dans l'autre une palette comportant plusieurs couleurs sur sa surface. Il pensait d'abord que le robot agaçant avait finalement abandonné sa plaidoirie mais ensuite il entendit un petit soupir attristé.

«Je ne te pensais pas aussi égoïste. Tu sais, je t'ai toujours soutenu mon frère. Dans les bons comme les mauvais moments, j'ai toujours été là pour toi. Mais aujourd'hui il ne s'agit pas de moi. Cet enfant est innocent et il a peut-être de gros ennuis maintenant ! Tout est de ma faute et je mérite la pire des punitions mais pas lui, il n'a rien demandé Sunstreaker.» S'expliqua Sideswipe d'une voix très sérieuse et abattue.

Quelque chose d'inhabituelle en effet.

Sunstreaker leva pensivement les optiques vers le mur derrière sa couchette où il avait accroché la peinture du petit faon avec les gribouillages d'Orion dessus. Un petit sourire nostalgique se glissa sur ses lèvres quand il posa son regard sur la fameuse trace de main rouge peinte sur l'arrière train de l'animal adorable. Il prit ensuite une profonde inspiration inutile dans ses ventilations en surchauffe, une drôle de pression dans son Spark quand il entendit son frère prendre la fuite dans le couloir.

_Mais aujourd'hui il ne s'agit pas de moi._

Depuis quand son frère était-il devenu aussi sage ?

Quand Sideswipe réapparut dans le hall, il pensait que son étincelle déjà malmenée allait exploser en mille morceaux. Il y avait déjà Bumblebee et Drift mais Rixia et Optimus Prime n'étaient nulle part en vue. Il déglutit bruyamment, le stress augmentant d'un cran tandis qu'il regardait Hot-Rod de l'autre côté du hall qui lui faisait de grands gestes désespérés derrière le dos des deux Autobots revenus de mission.

D'après leurs expressions sereines, ils n'étaient pas encore au courant pour Orion ni même ne se doutaient de quelque chose. Alors le plus discrètement possible Sideswipe rejoignit son partenaire de crime tout en souriant faussement au scout jaune et noir quand il se tourna curieusement vers lui. Heureusement qu'aucun des humains n'étaient dans les parages ni même Hound, les jumeaux ou encore Crosshairs.

«Ils sont là ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?» Paniqua Hot-Rod une fois l'Autobot argent à côté de lui.

«Nous devons leur dire la vérité. Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais …» Sideswipe haussa les épaules, déprimé.

Sans aucun argument là-dessus et acceptant leur futur sort, les deux se dépêchèrent d'aller dans le couloir principal où ils avaient aperçu Rixia qui se dirigeait très certainement vers l'infirmerie pour retrouver son fils et Hound. Derrière eux ils entendirent Drift et Bumblebee leurs poser des questions mais ils ne prirent pas la peine de répondre, trop angoissés pour la suite des évènements qui s'annonçaient torrides. Une fois en vue, Sideswipe et Hot-Rod hurlèrent à la fembot pourpre dos à eux de s'arrêter.

«Rixia ! Attends !» Beuglèrent-ils en se précipitant jusqu'aux pieds de l'Autobot confus.

«Sideswipe ? Hot-Rod ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» Questionna-t-elle une fois face à face aux deux bots excédés qui se présentaient à elle.

Voilà qui était plutôt inquiétant en effet. Elle cligna doucement des optiques puis croisa les bras sur son châssis, attendant avec impatience la réponse à sa question car elle avait besoin d'aller recharger un peu. Les deux Autobots masculins se faisaient tout petits devant son regard intimidant et sa prestance mais ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher car elle avait d'autres choses à faire alors elle se racla fortement la gorge pour qu'ils prennent la parole.

«Eh bien …» Sideswipe regarda nerveusement Hot-Rod qui lui fit signe de la tête de continuer. Il se redressa, lui rendit son regard complice puis leva les optiques vers la fembot toujours en attente ; «très bien. Alors sache tout d'abord que ce n'est pas de ma faute mais de la sienne !»

«Oui oui … Euh quoi ? Non non ! Señorita, ne l'écoutez-pas !» S'écria d'injustice Hot-Rod une fois qu'il comprit que Sideswipe voulait mettre la faute uniquement sur lui.

«Je lui avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça, mais il ne m'écoute jamais quand je lui dis quelque chose ! Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête !» Poursuivit rapidement Sideswipe.

«Tu n'es qu'un petit menteur et un ingrat ! Jamais je n'aurais fait ça et puis d'abord c'est toi qui a foutu le merdier avec tes idées bidons !» Renchérit l'Autobot indigné.

«Je te signale que toi aussi tu l'as oublié espèce de lâche !» Hurla Sideswipe au visage d'Hot-Rod en oubliant jusqu'à la présence de Rixia hébétée par leur malentendu.

«Vaffanculo !»

«STOP !» Somma finalement la fembot soucieuse, les mains à plats pour que les deux Autobots qui se disputaient cessent immédiatement toutes interactions. Une fois réduit au silence, elle poursuivit d'une touche d'exaspération dans sa voix.

«Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe une bonne fois pour toute ! Et cette fois-ci épargnez-moi les détails s'il vous plaît. Vous commencez sérieusement à m'inquiéter.» Soupira-t-elle, deux doigts contre son front.

«Orion a disparu !» Crièrent les deux Autobots à l'unisson.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes à peine pour que la terrible réalisation la frappe enfin. Les optiques de Rixia s'élargirent, son vocaliser se compressa atrocement. L'information passait en boucle dans son CPU brumeux, une pression de plus en plus affligeante au niveau de son Spark qui l'empêchait de faire tous mouvements. Elle avait l'impression qu'une tonne de briques venait de lui tomber sur la tête, l'entraînant dans un épais brouillard de confusion.

_Son fils avait … Disparu ?_

«Oh Primus …» Réussit-elle à croasser une fois sa capacité motrice retrouvée.

Sans rien dire de plus aux deux robots inquiets qui l'examinaient attentivement Rixia se retourna puis boulonna dans le couloir en direction du bureau du commandant. Cette simple phrase résonnait encore dans ses audios qui rencontraient des interférences dû à la soudaine pression dans ses câbles, refusant de croire qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à son enfant pourtant en sécurité dans la base avec les autres durant leur courte absence. C'était presque irréel, impossible à croire qu'une telle chose affreuse se soit produite.

Rixia ouvrit brusquement la porte du bureau du leader des Autobots, à bout de souffle à cause de ses ventilations en excès après un sprint alimenté par la terreur. Ses optiques bleues horrifiées se posèrent sur Optimus Prime, tranquillement assis à son bureau devant plusieurs datapads qui suite à son entrée fracassante leva son regard perplexe sur la fembot tétanisée.

«Optimus …» Dit-elle sous le choc, ne trouvant pas les mots pour s'exprimer convenablement.

Et il n'en avait nullement besoin. L'expression sur le visage de sa compagne ainsi que les émotions multiples qui s'écoulaient par vagues sans fin dans leur lien suffisaient amplement à lui faire comprendre que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

William Lennox et Robert Epps venaient tout juste de s'installer à une table à la cantine lorsque Santos courut vers eux, trempé de sueur et essoufflé. Ils venaient de rentrer de mission avec leurs hommes ainsi que les Autobots et ils voulaient prendre une petite pause bien méritée mais cela n'allait pas se passer comme prévu apparemment.

«Vous êtes au courant ?» Demanda Santos une fois debout entre Lennox et Epps.

«Au courant de quoi ? T'as vu ta tête un peu ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme mec.» Rigola Robert entre deux bouchées de son donut.

«Viens donc t'assoir avec nous. Il n'y a pas le feu tu sais.» William sourit puis tapota le siège à côté de lui pour inviter Santos à s'assoir avec eux et prendre part à leur petite discussion sur la mission précédente.

«Ne déconnez pas les gars. C'est la panique dehors au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué ! Ils ont perdu le petit robot alien. Tout le monde s'active pour le retrouver. Vous ne l'auriez pas aperçu par hasard ?» Questionna-t-il ensuite en regardant entre les deux hommes perplexes par cette nouvelle.

«C'est pas vrai …» Souffla Epps en se grattant le haut du crâne.

«Eh merde … Non je ne l'ai pas vu. OK, on va leur filer un coup de main. Je contacte le Général Morshower pour savoir ce qu'on peut avoir à notre disposition pour les recherches.» Lennox se leva immédiatement et récupéra de suite son téléphone cellulaire.

Et ainsi se poursuivirent les recherches. La base NEST fût passée au peigne fin par l'ensemble des humains et des Transformers mais il n'y avait aucune trace de l'enfant métallique. Les endroits déjà fouillés furent à nouveau fouillés, les questions se posèrent et de nouveaux plans d'actions établis pour élargir les périmètres de recherches au-delà des limites de la base et du tarmac.

Sideswipe n'avait jamais vu Optimus et Rixia aussi paniqués que maintenant. Son leader faisait en sorte de garder son sang-froid légendaire mais malheureusement même les plus grands et les plus dignes avaient leurs limites. Le Prime échouait lamentablement à garder son masque impassible à chaque minute de plus qui s'écoulait sans aucune nouvelle de son fils. Son masque de chef insensible et froid tombait pour montrer une image de lui affligé et angoissé. C'était très effrayant mais tout à fait compréhensible au vu des circonstances dramatiques.

Puis Rixia … Il n'avait pas de mots exacts pour la décrire.

La fembot était dans un état moral déplorable, quelque chose que le bot argent n'avait pas pour habitude de voir chez cette Autobot charismatique qui contrôlait la plupart de ses peurs tout comme le grand Prime. Rixia contrairement à Optimus ne se retenait absolument pas de montrer ses émotions aux autres et versait même quelques larmes de liquide de refroidissement le long de ses joues métalliques, terrifiée à l'idée de perdre son enfant pour toujours. Une autre image d'elle tout à fait crève-cœur.

Et Sideswipe n'avait jamais ressenti autant de culpabilité de toute sa vie. La honte se déferlait sur lui sans pitié, la vision du Prime abattu et de Rixia en larme menaçante de le hanter le restant de ses jours. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire dans tout ça. De voir son leader tant aimé et vénéré réduit à cet état-là de détresse ou la fembot pourpre en larmes et complètement hors d'elle. S'il le pouvait, il remonterait le temps et prendrait bien d'autres choix afin de ne plus jamais voir cette scène aussi déroutante.

Les deux compagnons avaient essayé à de maintes reprises de prendre contact avec Orion mais le petit étincelant ne répondait pas à leurs appels désespérés. Il n'était pas mort, cela était une certitude car ils ressentaient bel et bien sa présence dans le lien créateur et n'avaient éprouvés aucun déchirement étincelle. Mais le problème, c'était qu'il était quasiment muet, comme s'il n'était pas dans les parages ou tout simplement en stase profonde quelque part. Ce qui alimenta d'avantage leur panique car ils ne pouvaient pas le situer et donc la supposition de l'enlèvement devenait tout à fait plausible.

«Han, ils ne peuvent pas en refaire un autre ?» Se plaignit Skids dans l'un des hangars de stockage.

«C'est vrai quoi ! Ils n'ont qu'à refaire le truc de la dernière fois et on n'en reparle plus !» Accorda Mudflap d'un soupir dramatique.

«Ferme ton clapet toi ! Ce n'est pas aussi facile que vous le pensez. Les étincelants ne poussent pas dans les arbres ! Il faut énormément de chance et être en parfait harmonie avec son autre moitié. Et encore … Je dis toujours que c'est une question de destinée.» Expliqua Hound en passant une main sous son casque, tout aussi affecté par la disparition de la petite Bénédiction que les autres.

Si pas plus. Il l'avait quand même mis au monde ce petit gars … Avec l'aide de Cade Yeager à l'époque.

Retenant ses larmes de désespoir et de tristesse, le bot kaki leva les optiques vers Drift qui venait de passer au-dessus d'eux dans son mode hélicoptère, phares allumées et dirigées sur le tarmac et les avions de chasses. En plus de cela la nuit venait de tomber, comme s'ils avaient réellement besoin de ça maintenant ! Déjà là c'était extrêmement dur de voir quelque chose mais avec la noirceur qu'annonçait la nuit …

«Rien ici non plus ! Je commence à croire qu'un Decepticon est passé par-là. Bande de vicieux, ils m'écœurent tous autant qu'ils sont ! Et moi qui roupillais tranquillement dans mon coin ! Si jamais je chope celui qui a fait ça …» S'énerva Crosshairs sur le toit du hangar en retirant ses lunettes multicolores de ses optiques bleues pour regarder Hound et les jumeaux en contre-bas.

Il ne l'admettrait sans doute jamais à voix haute mais il avait vraiment mal au Spark pour Optimus et Rixia, sans parler du petit gars avec qui il avait finalement tissé des liens. Il passa le dos de sa main sur sa bouche puis renifla, tentant de masquer la crainte dans sa voix aux autres Autobots ici-bas qui le regardait tristement. Défaitistes.

Même Cade Yeager avait été contacté par William Lennox. Il ne lui fallut que vingt-cinq minutes pour venir à la base, un véritable exploit ! Mais quand il avait appris la terrible nouvelle, les limites de vitesse n'avaient plus aucunes importances pour lui.

Donc les voici tous au centre même du hall principal avec une trentaine de personnes qui avaient accepté de poursuivre les recherches même une fois la nuit tombée. Au milieu de ce dernier, Santos avait disposé une table de fortune pour y mettre la carte de l'infrastructure de leur base ainsi qu'une carte de Dallas et les endroits susceptibles d'appartenir aux Decepticons. Ils émirent des hypothèses sur le potentiel enleveur d'Orion mais d'autres les démontèrent rapidement en évoquant les multiples alarmes ainsi que la présence constante des Autobots dans la base.

Bumblebee laissa sortir un petit son robotique malheureux alors qu'il se tenait à côté de la fembot anéantie, ses optiques tristes sur le visage humide de cette dernière. Optimus la tenait tendrement contre son flanc droit, un bras autour de ses épaules et une main tenant les siennes en la rassurant du mieux qu'il pouvait par l'intermédiaire de la communication privée. C'était une tâche très difficile car lui aussi avait du mal à se retenir de s'effondrer publiquement.

Mais son statut de grand Prime l'en empêchait. Il restera fort aussi loin qu'il puisse tenir avec cette épouvantable pression au Spark. Il devait rester le pilier ainsi que le soutien de tous, celui qui portait son équipe malgré les difficultés et ses propres émotions qui s'avéraient par moment être un véritable calvaire.

«Je suis sûr que c'est un Decepticon !» Hurla un soldat.

«Jamais il n'aurait pu passer les portes sans se faire remarquer !» Rétorqua abruptement Cade en jetant sa main vers les immenses portes ouvertes donnant sur le tarmac.

«Alors s'il s'est fait enlever, l'enfant a dû sortir d'ici … Il n'y a rien sur les caméras de surveillances qui indique que ce soit le cas.» Remarqua Epps en serrant la mâchoire.

A cela, ils entendirent un gémissement peiné venant de la fembot entre Bumblebee et Optimus. Le scout se dépêcha de lui prendre le bras pour lui apporter un semblant de réconfort, murmurant des mots dans son langage incompréhensible qui lui faisait une petite voix robotique. Ses ailes tombaient tristement dans son dos et de temps à autre il jetait des coups d'œil au humble Prime qui ne disait pas un mot, mais sur son visage tout était lisible.

«Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Quelqu'un l'aurait vu, forcément ! Je suis sûr qu'il est encore ici.» Un mécanicien, Gary, frappa à plusieurs reprises son index sur la carte de la base.

«Et où d'après toi ?! Nous avons retourné cette maudite base de fond en comble et il n'y a rien ! C'est comme s'il s'était miraculeusement volatilisé !» Cria un autre soldat.

«Imaginez un peu ce que la presse va dire de nous s'ils apprenaient que nous avons réussi à égarer un bébé Transformers !» S'indigna un autre qui récolta des insultes.

«Non. Personne d'autre que nous ne doit être au courant de son existence. Pour sa sécurité et la sécurité des Autobots. Alors non, ça n'arrivera jamais.» Santos claqua sa langue dans sa bouche, furieux que quelqu'un n'émette la possibilité que la presse s'en mêle.

«Attendez les gars, les gars ! Calmez-vous. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. N'oublions pas qu'il est petit et qu'il peut se faufiler partout. Il sait se faire discret, d'accord ? Nous le savons tous et c'est ce que nous avons essayé de lui enseigner. Alors réfléchissons !» Calma Lennox en mettant sa main à plat au centre même de la table, regardant entre chaque soldat nerveux.

«T'oublies un truc important Major. Nous avons déjà cherché partout. De plus il ne répond pas à nos appels ni même à mon scan thermique. Nous perdons un temps précieux à nous chamailler pour rien dire de plus que des trucs inutiles. Je crois qu'il ne faut plus se leurrer.» Commenta Hound adossé contre le mur du fond avec une jambe croisée, cigare entre deux doigts.

«Donc pour toi il n'est plus dans l'enceinte de la base ?» Poursuivit Lennox en levant les yeux vers le médecin.

Drift, qui n'avait pas encore prit part à la conversation s'accroupit à côté des humains et de la table, ses bras sur ses genoux et ses optiques soucieuses sur les cartes mises en évidence. Il pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'il étudiait attentivement l'infrastructure de la base, cherchant de nouvelles possibilités de cachettes encore inexplorées à cette heure.

«Le petit Sensei est très malin. Je suis persuadé qu'il est encore ici.» Dit-il soudainement tout en plissant les optiques aux gribouillages sur la carte.

«Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répond pas ? C'est insensé, Drift ! Il connait parfaitement la règle stricte du jeu. Après vingt-minutes il sort de sa cachette et revient dans le hall principal s'il n'a pas été trouvé par l'un de nous !» Sideswipe claqua ses bras le long de son corps, exaspéré. A côté de lui Hot-Rod hocha la tête.

«Il a raison.» S'exclama-t-il.

«Peut-être qu'il ne peut tout simplement pas. Les murs de la base sont épais, si ça se trouve il n'est pas revenu parce qu'il est dans l'incapacité de le faire. Pour une raison ou une autre.» Se justifia le Samouraï pensif, un doigt sous son menton.

«Les murs de la base sont épais …» Murmura Robert Epps en répétant calmement les mots de Drift.

«Cette hypothèse avait déjà été énoncée ! Arrêtons de discuter et commençons à poursuivre les Decepticons.» S'avança un autre soldat, vénère de tourner en rond dans cette discussion sans fin au lieu d'agir.

«Nous avons cherchés, partout.» Acquit Crosshairs à côté de Hound contre le mur, les bras croisés sur son châssis vert et noir.

«Il a disparu …» Renfila malheureusement Rixia en essayant de se reprendre un peu. Elle sentit son mate l'encourager dans la communication privée et resserrer sa prise sur ses épaules, voulant à tout prix qu'elle garde espoir comme lui.

«Bon. Nous allons faire des battues. Je veux qu'on se sépare en trois groupes de dix personnes avec deux Autobots comme gardes. L'un à l'avant du groupe et l'autre à l'arrière. Je vais reprendre contact avec le Général Morshower et voir ce que nous pouvons faire de plus et si éventuellement nous pouvons engager des pilotes pour élargir notre périmètre de recherche jusqu'aux repaires des Decepticons. S'il s'avère vrai qu'Orion se trouve là-bas …» William marqua un temps de pause pour regarder le couple à l'arrière puis d'un hochement de tête confiant il reprit ; «alors ça va chier.»

Les autres continuèrent de débattre vivement autour des premières battues qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire en préparant les groupes avec les Autobots. Comme promis, William Lennox appela son Général en espérant qu'il soit compréhensif tandis que Santos organisa rapidement le reste du plan avec les soldats et Cade Yeager. Les brouhahas des humains et des robots couvrirent bientôt l'ensemble du hall principal de la base NEST.

Le seul qui ne prit pas part au débat fût Robert Epps.

Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, l'homme s'éloigna tranquillement du centre pour venir se mettre proche des murs épais métalliques, rejouant encore et encore la phrase énigmatique du Samouraï rouge et noir dans sa tête.

_Les murs de la base sont épais …_

Marchant pensivement vers l'un des angles, il cligna rapidement des yeux lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de pointu sous la semelle de sa rangers droite. D'un petit coup d'œil au sol qui ne présentait rien d'anormal, Robert leva son pied pour regarder sous sa chaussure. Un écrou. Un écrou coincé entre les rainures de sa semelle. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à la confusion qu'il ressentait suite à cette découverte pourtant anodine. Lentement mais sûrement, Epps attrapa l'écrou dans sa main puis l'examina longuement.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au plafond. Impossible, cela ne pouvait pas provenir du plafond car ils n'avaient pas utilisé ce genre de matériel pour le réaliser. Des Autobots ? Non plus, l'écrou était bien trop petit pour appartenir à l'un d'eux. Tout en secouant l'écrou dans sa main, Robert regarda vaguement autour de lui jusqu'à ce que quelque chose n'attire plus particulièrement son attention.

Derrière des cartons vides jetés à l'aveuglette dans un coin, à quelques mètres des autres et du centre de la base se trouvait une bouche d'aération. Il ne voyait que le coin haut droit de cette dernière à cause de ces cartons encombrants qui masquaient la plupart du mur du fond. Alors sans prévenir les autres en grande discussion il s'approcha rapidement pour jeter les boites loin de son chemin pour arriver devant cette fameuse grille.

Celle-ci n'avait pas été correctement refermée, Epps pouvait voir deux vis sur le sol et après vérification il constata que l'écrou venait effectivement de là. Serait-ce possible ? En tout cas celui qui l'avait préalablement décroché n'avait pas pris soin de refermer derrière lui.

«Bordel de merde, j'y crois pas …» Souffla Robert qui se dépêcha de retirer la grille en forçant sur les deux dernières vis qui n'avaient pas été revissées bien évidemment.

Une fois à nouveau ouverte, il glissa rapidement dans le conduit d'aération suffisamment grand pour contenir un homme adulte à l'intérieur. Il se sentait tellement serré et oppressé dedans qu'il avait l'impression de revivre une scène de film avec Bruce Willis …

Pendant ce temps-là, Optimus Prime perdait son dernier brin de calme et de patience. Non seulement les voix des humains l'exaspérait mais en plus il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à masquer ses émotions comme il le faisait plus ou moins bien depuis les deux dernières heures de recherches sans résultats. S'en était de trop pour lui, juste intolérable.

Sa compagne en pleure, les cris des autres, son jeune étincelant disparu …

«Assez !» Hurla-t-il d'une voix mortelle.

Tout le monde sans exception se tut après cet éclat de voix brutal venant du Prime habituellement calme et réfléchi qui venait de prendre un pas en avant vers la table. Ses optiques blanches de fureur étaient effrayantes, sa puissante aura dégageait de la colère mélangée à du désespoir qui ne mèneront sans doute à rien de bon, pour personne. De cette façon il rappelait un peu de Nemesis Prime à Cade, Rixia, Bee et Lennox. Si lui aussi perdait entièrement son sang-froid alors ils étaient tous fichus.

«Avez-vous cherché dans les conduits d'aérations ?» Demanda soudainement quelqu'un derrière Sideswipe et Hot-Rod, brisant ainsi le pesant silence suite à la démonstration de colère du Prime.

«Sunny ! Tu es quand même venu !» Sideswipe se jeta sur son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras. Enfin, il s'était décidé à sortir de son trou pour les aider !

Sunstreaker râla au surnom agaçant puis essaya de décoller son frère trop affectif mais sans réel succès, alors il accepta son sort d'un soupir de frustration en ignorant Sideswipe pour se concentrer sur le reste de la bande qui le fixait avec stupeur. Quoi ? Ils n'avaient pas cherchés dans les conduits d'aérations ? La cachette la plus logique du monde pour un enfant aussi maigrichon qu'Orion qui pouvait se faufiler absolument partout ?

«Euh …» S'hébétèrent les humains et certains Autobots en se regardant bêtement.

«Je l'ai trouvé !»

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la source du cri, abasourdis. Robert Epps se traînait lentement hors d'un conduit d'aération en tirant quelque chose avec lui ou plutôt quelqu'un, d'assez lourd visiblement.

«Orion !» Ils s'exclamèrent vivement lorsqu'ils virent l'enfant métallique derrière l'humain.

Epps, par la force de ses bras le tirait difficilement hors de son trou en l'agrippant sous les aisselles, grognant sous son souffle au poids conséquent de l'enfant alien pourtant plus petit que lui. Tout en serrant les dents à l'effort considérable que cela demandait, il le tira loin de sa cachette du conduit d'aération, rapidement aidé par William, Santos et un autre soldat.

«Orion !» Rixia se précipita à l'encontre de son étincelant qui ne bougeait pas … Sa tête pendait d'un côté à l'autre tandis que les humains s'activaient pour l'allonger sur le sol en évidence.

«Poussez-vous, laissez-moi passer ! Il y a urgence !» Ordonna Hound en poussant la fembot loin de l'enfant inconscient pour commencer une série de test.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il a ! Pourquoi il ne bouge plus ?» Demanda Cade une fois à côté du médecin.

Bumblebee, Drift, Crosshairs et Hot-Rod s'approchèrent également mais restèrent à une certaine distance pour ne pas encombrer le médecin kaki en action sur le jeune enfant sur le sol. Optimus ne tarda pas à s'agenouiller à côté de sa compagne, ses optiques mortes d'inquiétudes sur le corps inerte de son fils qui ne présentait aucune blessure physique, à son plus grand soulagement. Tout en essayant d'établir un contact avec lui, le Prime observa attentivement les mouvements de Hound pendant qu'il examinait l'enfant sous toutes les coutures, la peur disparaissant lentement pour laisser place à une sorte de perplexité.

«Il est mort ! Oh nom d'un chien !» Se lamenta Sideswipe contre son frère saoulé qui se contenta de lever les optiques au plafond à sa voix puérile.

«Arrête de dire des conneries ! Tu commences sérieusement à me fatiguer. Tu vois bien qu'il est pas mort !» Soupira Cade Yeager, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

«Mais si il est mort ! Il bouge plus !» S'excéda un soldat.

«Arrêtez de crier mesdemoiselles, par pitié. Il n'est pas mort sinon Rixia et Optimus ne seraient pas aussi calmes. Et il en est de même pour Hound. N'est-ce pas Hound ?» Lennox tapota nerveusement son pied au sol, cherchant la réponse dans le visage du bot en surpoids à genoux.

«Hound ?» Questionna Epps en regardant entre le médecin silencieux et ses collègues tout aussi inquiets.

«Non, il va bien.» Rassura ensuite Hound. Il récupéra doucement l'étincelant dans ses mains avec un léger sourire soulagé.

Après ses quelques mots, il y eut un soupir collectif alors que Rixia et Optimus s'autorisèrent même à sourire avec le médecin dorénavant décontracté maintenant qu'il connaissait le problème. Hound se releva avec les deux Sparkmates puis leur accorda un regard confiant ce qui apaisa immédiatement toutes les tensions dans l'air et les pressions inconfortables dans leurs Sparks. D'une main il tenait Orion qui rechargeait paisiblement et de l'autre, il sortit un petit dispositif qui servira une fois dans la tranquillité de son infirmerie.

«Il n'a rien. Mes scans indiquent juste qu'il a ingurgité de l'energon non raffiné. Ce n'est pas mortel sur les étincelants mais ça l'a empoisonné et a épuisé toutes ses batteries en essayant de l'assimiler dans son système. Il ne peut pas redémarrer pour le moment.» Rigola Hound en jetant un petit coup d'œil à l'enfant en stase temporaire contre son torse.

«Donc c'est pour ça qu'il ne répondait pas ! J'ai cru que c'était la fin. Pfiou …» S'exclama Santos une fois qu'il comprit le charabia du robot.

«Mon pauvre enfant …» Rixia posa sa grande main sur le corps de l'étincelant argent inerte, le Spark nettement plus léger comme celui de son compagnon malgré la petite touche de culpabilité et de peur qui flottait continuellement dans leur lien.

«Ha ! Je savais que ce p'tit gars était toujours là ! Un vrai champion, comme son créateur !» Crosshairs frappa joyeusement dans ses mains, un grand sourire aux lèvres surtout quand le bot bleu et rouge qu'il admirait tant caressa lentement la tête de son étincelant dans les mains de Hound. Un vrai modèle ce mec ! Il était incroyable, pas comme la miss chouineuse.

«Tu veux dire que je, le savais. J'ai toujours dis qu'Orion était très malin.» Corrigea le Samouraï à ses côtés en croisant les bras sur son châssis, passant son poids d'une jambe à l'autre tandis que Hound emmenait l'enfant à son infirmerie pour lui faire un lavage de réservoir.

«It's a warrior ! C'est le meilleur ! Un jour, il nous fera tous crever, avec ses bêtises !» Chanta Bumblebee via sa radio, une main sur sa poitrine juste au-dessus de son étincelle. Pendant un instant il pensait qu'il allait véritablement mourir de peur !

Mais ses optiques s'arrondirent soudainement d'étonnement lorsqu'il posa son regard sur le dos de l'Autobot vert et noir. Plus particulièrement sur son épaule droite où séjournait, à son insu c'était clair, un autocollant rose avec écrit dessus «I'm a sexy bitch !».

Immédiatement après sa lecture Bee colla ses deux mains sur le dispositif vocal qui constituait sa bouche pour retenir son rire avant qu'il ne s'échappe malgré lui même si cette tâche s'avérait très difficile après cette découverte hilarante.

Cade, qu'il avait récupéré sur son épaule tout à l'heure, le vit en même temps que son ami jaune et noir qui gloussait dans sa voix robotique adorable. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se mettre à ricaner avec le scout alors qu'il lisait encore et encore cet autocollant rose sur l'épaule de Crosshairs, imperturbable par leurs rires ou pensant simplement qu'ils rigolaient pour n'importe quoi à cause du stress des recherches.

Avec toute cette agitation et cette panique, personne ou presque l'avait remarqué avant ! Mais c'était fichtrement drôle !

Nul doute qu'il s'agissait encore une fois de l'œuvre des deux acolytes du crime Sideswipe et Hot-Rod. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'Orion était aussi dans le coup cette fois ? Cade et Bee s'échangèrent un petit regard complice tandis qu'ils sortaient à l'extérieur du hangar principal pour prendre la route de retour vers le lieu d'habitation de l'ex inventeur.

«S'il vous plaît Señorita, cessez toutes ces larmes ! Votre bambino va bien maintenant. Il est sain et sauf et sera bientôt de retour sur pieds. Il n'y a plus de raisons de vous inquiéter, ça va aller !» Rassura Hot-Rod en regardant à la fois la fembot pourpre et le grand leader soulagés. Il lui tapota gentiment le bras et cria intérieurement de victoire lorsqu'elle lui sourit en retour.

«Bah voilà ! Tout est bien qui finit bien. Plus de peur que de mal ! Bon pour l'energon, je ne savais pas ! Comme je ne pensais pas qu'il allait se fourrer dans un conduit d'aération mais au moins il est vivant et en un seul morceau ! Sans rancune hein ?» Sideswipe ne put malheureusement terminer sa phrase.

Parce qu'il reçut un puissant coup de poing en plein visage.

«AOUCH !» Hurla-t-il, la force du coup l'envoyant voler directement sur le sol aux pieds de Sunstreaker et de Crosshairs.

Les mâchoires se décrochèrent, les optiques se levèrent vers l'auteur de cette belle droite qui n'était autre que Rixia. La fembot fixait furieusement l'Autobot argent sur le sol qui se tenait le visage endolori tout en se lamentant, les poings serrés à ses côtés alors qu'elle grogna. Derrière elle, Optimus esquissa un petit sourire satisfait car si ce n'était pas elle qui le faisait, c'était lui.

«Ah ! Voilà. Maintenant je me sens beaucoup mieux !» Dit-elle d'un grand soupir pour détendre ses câbles crispés. Elle craqua son cou une dernière fois puis après avoir lancé un dernier regard noir à Sideswipe sur le sol en train de s'apitoyer, elle se retourna et suivit le médecin kaki qui riait de vive voix après avoir été témoin de cette scène délectable.

«Wow wow ! Celle-là était magnifique ! Tu remontes enfin dans mon estime !» S'enthousiasma Crosshairs, surexcité.

«M-mais ! Pourquoi ?» Demanda l'Autobot argent assis, une main à sa joue et les optiques écarquillées sur la forme imposante de la fembot qui lui tournait le dos à présent.

«Estime-toi heureux que ce soit de Rixia et pas de moi, soldat. Ta punition étant largement méritée, je souhaiterais tout de même te voir demain matin à l'aube dans mon bureau. Nous allons avoir une petite discussion. Prie pour que la nuit me porte conseil.» Menaça tranquillement Optimus d'un haussement de sourcils dédaigneux, les optiques plissées au robot fautif avant de regarder Hot-Rod dans cette même intensité.

«On fait quoi des deux abrutis de service dehors ?» Déclara Santos en désignant le tarmac où les jumeaux Skids et Mudflap cherchaient encore des traces d'Orion ou de Decepticons.

«Laisse-les. Ça leur fera les pieds ! Ils seront tellement épuisés qu'ils nous ficheront la paix demain.» Sourit diaboliquement William Lennox en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, les yeux sur les deux robots se disputant bruyamment à l'extérieur.

Sideswipe déglutit bruyamment alors qu'il regardait la forme intimidante de son chef bleu et rouge disparaître dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie derrière sa compagne et Hound. Il vit qu'Hot-Rod s'était caché derrière des caisses de ravitaillements, le lâche ! Il n'était même pas venu l'aider lorsqu'il avait failli se faire mettre en pièces par la fembot ou encore par le Prime furax.

«Les gars ?» Interrogea-t-il nerveusement en regardant les humains se disperser et les Autobots s'éloigner.

«Désolé mon pote ! Cette fois-ci tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul comme un grand.» Epps haussa les épaules en souriant sournoisement quand il passa à côté du bot toujours assis sur le sol.

«Tu sais où me trouver demain, Sides !» Salua Gary le mécanicien qui le réparait régulièrement.

«La mendicité ne te sauveras pas de ton destin, jeune Kohai. Affronte tes erreurs avec bravoure !» Sollicita Drift, les optiques perdues dans le vide.

«Moi je crois qu'il est mort. Comme l'autre imbécile avec son accent à la noix. Et si vous n'êtes pas mort avec le boss, alors c'est miss je sais tout qui s'en chargera ! Allez, Ciao !» Nargua Crosshairs d'un petit ricanement exaspérant en faisant signe d'adieu avec sa main.

Il passa devant Drift qui élargit les optiques lorsqu'il vit l'autocollant rabaissant sur son épaule, un brin de confusion en lui. Apparemment certains humains l'avaient vu parce qu'ils lui faisaient signes de ne rien dire à l'Autobot arrogant qui se dirigeait vers un autre couloir menant à ses propres quartiers. Donc il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de suivre Crosshairs, le regard sur cette horrible inscription pourtant très drôle il devait bien l'admettre cette fois-ci.

«Sunny ?» Bafouilla Sideswipe, mort de peur quand il entendit les rires diaboliques des humains.

«Même pas en rêve. Je t'avais dit d'assumer vos erreurs ! Alors maintenant tu te débrouille avec ta mauvaise conscience parce que moi, une bonne nuit de recharge m'attends !» Répondit Sunstreaker d'une voix rêveuse, laissant son frère tout seul pour rejoindre ses propres quartiers.

«Bonne nuit ! A demain tout le monde !» William Lennox salua le reste de la bande puis éteignit les lumières.

Et Sideswipe fût plongé dans le noir total et le silence. Il savait que tout le monde le taquinait pour le punir mais il avait terriblement peur de faire face à Optimus Prime demain. Oui il avait fait une énorme bêtise avec Hot-Rod … Mais il n'allait quand même pas les tuer, non ? Evidemment que non mais l'engueulade sera très certainement de mise et il préparait déjà ses audios.

«Tss, sacré Orion.» Renifla finalement Sideswipe d'un sourire en coin tout en s'accoudant sur le sol.

Malgré tout, il restait énormément fier de ce petit étincelant et de ses capacités à rester discret. Tout ce temps dans le conduit d'aération parce qu'il était tombé en stase forcée pendant que tout le monde s'affolait pour le retrouver … L'ironie ! Si ça se trouve il ne se souviendra de rien une fois à nouveau éveillé.

Une chose était sûre, il était délibérément le roi du cache-cache.

FIN

* * *

Je pense que Sideswipe et Hot-Rod ont tiré une bonne leçon de cette mésaventure haha et ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine avec Optimus Prime ! Sans parler de Rixia. Les deux vont avoir du mal à faire confiance aux autres après ça sauf qu'ils n'ont pas le choix durant les missions … Qui sera donc la prochaine nounou d'Orion ? Voyons voyons …

VP


	9. Visite

Bonjour bonsoir à tous !

Désolée d'avoir mis du temps à postée une suite mais j'étais en vacances puis … J'ai pas trop le moral en ce moment. Donc je ralentis dans mes publications. J'espère que ça ira un peu mieux dans quelques temps.

Cet One Shot doit être lu dans le **noir** et avec un **fond sonore** de pluie et d'orage pour plus d'immersion *-* (ouais j'adore l'orage, et alors ?) Car c'est une suite à mes deux histoires principales, en quelque sorte, vous comprendrez pourquoi. En tout cas il me tardait de vous la présenter héhé

Encore une fois je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour vos commentaires et votre soutien régulier ! Vraiment, merci à tous ^^ J'espère que d'autres nous rejoindrons bientôt. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées et de vos avis bien entendu. Je note chaque idée !

* * *

Visite

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Cade avait été réveillé par quelque chose. Cette impression d'être observé durant le sommeil, la sensation d'avoir un serpent qui rampe le long de la colonne vertébrale … Son cœur courait dans sa poitrine et la sueur froide glissait dans sa nuque.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à son horloge murale face à lui faiblement éclairée par la lumière des éclairs de l'orage qui faisait rage à l'extérieur. Une heure du matin, génial. Des flashs lumineux, irréguliers, éclairaient de temps à autre sa chambre plongée dans le noir presque total. Le bruit du tonnerre résonnait dehors mais il commençait tout doucement à s'éloigner, ne laissant plus que le doux bruit de la pluie qui crépitait sur les vitres.

Cela faisait déjà un bon bout de temps qu'il n'avait plus autant plu sur les terres sacrées de son ranch. Il priait silencieusement pour que sa fille dans la pièce voisine dorme paisiblement et que son sommeil réparateur ne soit pas dérangé par le bruit grondant de l'orage ou celui de la forte pluie. Car demain elle avait un examen important à passer pour être prise dans la classe supérieure de ses études.

Cade poussa un long soupir découragé pour détendre ses muscles et par la même occasion son cœur qui rencontrait quelques difficultés à revenir à un rythme normal. Tout en fixant le mur en face de lui où il pouvait entrevoir une photo de sa fille Tessa bercée dans les bras de sa défunte femme, il se mit à les contempler longuement en écoutant le bruit relaxant de l'orage ainsi que celui de la pluie. Son bras maintenu sous son oreiller où reposait sa tête commençait à s'engourdir à force de rester dans la même position sur le côté, alors il bascula sur le dos pour regarder le plafond.

Ce fût à cet instant précis qu'il la vit.

Une silhouette, assise sur le fauteuil à droite en face de son lit. Derrière elle, une fenêtre qui dessinait ses formes, de temps à autre les éclairs se reflétant sur ses cheveux longs et créant ainsi un halo lumineux.

Il y eu d'abord l'effroi puis ensuite la terreur et enfin la confusion. Cade fixa sans rien dire la personne inconnue assise sur son fauteuil dans sa chambre en plein milieu de la nuit qui le regardait sans doute dormir depuis un certain temps. Il était dans l'incapacité de s'exprimer ni même de bouger le moindre muscle, ses yeux bruns sur la forme sinueuse demeurante silencieuse. Pétrifié, il déglutit doucement pour tenter de retirer la boule douloureuse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, les pulsations frénétiques de son cœur en échos dans ses oreilles chaudes à cause du sang.

Lentement, Cade se redressa contre la tête de son lit sans jamais quitter des yeux la forme assise au pied de la fenêtre. Ses mains devenaient moites et pendant un moment il se demandait même s'il ne rêvait pas actuellement, pensant avant tout qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais tour de son esprit. Après tout il avait l'habitude de vivre ce genre d'expérience nocturne après la disparition de sa femme.

S'ensuit l'espoir et la curiosité.

Cade passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres puis haussa les sourcils, cherchant ses mots mais aussi ses repères dans cette pièce sombre. Maintenant qu'il était pleinement conscient il pensait qu'il revivait une autre de ses hallucinations. Ce phénomène restait anodin pour lui. Il revoyait de temps en temps sa femme dans ce fauteuil après un terrible cauchemar ou bien quand il pensait être réveillé alors qu'en fait non, il dormait profondément.

Cette expérience hallucinatoire avait commencé deux mois précédent la mort de cette dernière. Il arrivait même à lui parler quelques fois, mais généralement elle ne lui répondait pas ou alors seulement de simples mots ou des éclats de rires. Puis les quatre années suivantes son décès précoce, ces drôles de visites se poursuivirent régulièrement jusqu'à finir par devenir une banalité pour lui. Ensuite ses apparitions devinrent plus rares jusqu'à devenir inexistantes les années suivantes.

Cade ne croyait pas trop en ce genre de chose. Les esprits qui reviennent hanter les vivants ou les personnes mortes qui restent proches de ceux qu'ils aimaient autrefois jusqu'à faire des apparitions … Il avait du mal à y croire pour être franc, même s'il souhaiterait de tout son cœur pouvoir revoir sa tendre femme d'une façon ou d'une autre. Même sous forme de spectre comme dans ses hallucinations post traumatiques.

«Amanda ?» Questionna-t-il après que le tonnerre gronda.

Mais la silhouette ne répondit pas, sans réelle surprise tout compte fait. La personne dans le fauteuil se contenta de rester immobile et de regarder fixement l'homme assis dans son lit. Après plusieurs longues secondes interminables dans le silence pesant et inconfortable, un nouveau flash lumineux baigna la pièce dans sa clarté passagère.

Et grâce à cette dernière, Cade put définir les traits de visage qu'il ne reconnut absolument pas comme appartenant à sa défunte femme adorée morte depuis treize ans maintenant. Sa gorge se noua à nouveau. Cette femme assise dans son fauteuil n'était certainement pas Amanda. Celle-ci avait des cheveux blanc ou blond, il n'était pas sûr à cause du manque de luminosité dans la pièce.

Ses épaules étaient nues car il pouvait voir sa peau pâle luisante se refléter aux éclairs passagers à la fenêtre derrière elle. Elle portait un manteau noir qui avait glissé jusqu'au milieu de ses bras, un manteau duveteux parce qu'il ne faisait pas très chaud à cette époque de l'année pluvieuse en Amérique.

Cade était inapte à voir son visage à cause de l'angle qui la plongeait dans le noir sauf pour sa chevelure platine et le haut de son corps. Mais il était tiraillé entre la peur et la curiosité à son sujet. Cette parfaite inconnue dégageait une étrange atmosphère … Particulière, mais rien d'effrayant comme la plupart des gens ressentiraient en découvrant un étranger chez eux au beau milieu de la nuit. Une drôle d'aura effectivement.

Non, il était habitué à ce genre de phénomène anormal ou paranormal alors il ne ressentait pas vraiment de terreur mais plutôt de l'incertitude. Etait-il en train de rêver ? Voyait-il réellement cela ou était-ce un tour de son esprit dérangé ? Il resserra doucement sa prise sur les draps de sa couverture puis continua de toiser cette silhouette qui sortit enfin du silence après un long moment.

«Bonsoir Monsieur Yeager.»

Cette voix suave … Elle paraissait tellement réelle aux oreilles de Cade. Le ton de la femme n'était pas menaçant mais portait une touche d'indifférence, ce qui était presque intimidant.

«Qui êtes-vous ?» Vint sa réponse, optant pour une voix ferme.

Il y eu un nouveau moment silencieux entre les deux où seul le bruit de la pluie pouvait être perçu avant que cette femme ne reprenne la parole.

«Je peux être beaucoup de choses. Porter plusieurs visages, avoir des noms différents … Certains me voient comme une divinité et d'autres comme l'incarnation même de la mort. Tout dépends de vous et de votre perception de la réalité.» Récita-t-elle lentement avec nonchalance.

«C'est un peu prétentieux vous me direz, non ?» Renifla Cade, le front sillonné.

«L'ignorance est parfois la meilleure des protections.» Répondit la femme énigmatique d'une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

«Ouais, hum d'accord. Mais je peux savoir ce que vous fichez chez moi au beau milieu de la nuit ? Je ne dis pas, vous avez l'air gentille tout ça mais j'aimerais comprendre quel genre de rêve débile je suis en train de faire avec un fantôme ou je ne sais quoi et surtout, pourquoi moi franchement ?» Cade leva les mains, décontenancé, paumes face au plafond invraisemblablement perdu.

«Vous savez, je voyage énormément. Je vois des choses, j'apprends aussi. Je fais des rencontres et de ces rencontres naissent parfois des liens, indestructibles, qui traversent les âges. Il y a des vérités que je ne pourrais jamais vous révéler car elles dépassent les frontières de votre imagination et pourraient vous faire lentement sombrer dans la folie. Mais d'autres …» La femme se tut puis se pencha légèrement vers l'avant ; «pourraient vous sauver la vie.»

«Je nage en plein cauchemar.» Soupira soudainement Cade, de plus en plus perturbé par cette présence réelle ou non.

«Pour le moment, Monsieur Yeager. Mais un jour vous serez confronté à des choix bien plus importants que vous ne sauriez l'imaginer. Vous êtes particulier. Vous avez quelque chose en vous qui sort de l'ordinaire. C'est pour cette raison que je vous rends visite ce soir.» Rétorqua la silhouette en s'adossant contre le fauteuil pour croiser les jambes.

«Quoi vous êtes une sorte d'agent spécial qui recrute les supers héros ? C'est ça que vous voulez me faire croire ? Un peu comme le professeur Xavier mais en version femme sensuelle qui parle avec des énigmes à tout bout de champ ? Et qui vient un soir d'orage en plus ? Sérieux, j'ai passé l'âge pour ces conneries.» Rit Cade en secouant la tête au ridicule de la situation.

«Pas dans cette réalité, vous vous en doutez bien.» Répondit simplement la femme, coupant net l'homme dans son petit rire idiot.

Il y avait cette véracité dans sa voix qui l'empêchait de croire que ce n'était qu'une farce, qu'un drôle de rêve stupide et sans intérêt comme la plupart des autres rêves qu'il avait pu faire. Quelque chose en elle prouvait que ce qu'elle racontait était vrai, que tout était vrai malgré les propos scandaleux dignes d'un film de science-fiction. Mais si tout ça était véridique, qui était-elle vraiment ?

«Vous avez un rôle important. C'est écrit depuis le commencement de votre histoire. Vous pensez que tout n'est que hasard dans la vie, qu'il n'y a pas de destiné et qu'il suffit juste … D'attendre et d'espérer.» La voix de la femme s'éteignit quelques secondes, le tonnerre grondant en arrière-plan.

«Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez exactement ?» Somma Cade maintenant qu'il prenait tout cela très au sérieux.

Il entendit un léger rire émaner de la personne en face de son lit et après un bref éclair qui baigna une nouvelle fois la chambre dans une lumière blanchâtre, il put voir qu'elle soutenait le côté droit de sa tête avec deux doigts et que sans doute elle souriait doucement. Au fur et à mesure que le silence se prolongea, Cade ressentit du malaise et une étrange sensation de transe. C'était comme s'il était là mais pas physiquement, un peu comme une sensation de flottement et d'engourdissement.

«Je vous observe depuis quelques temps. Je regarde dans le silence, tous ces choix que vous allez faire ou que vous pourriez faire et qui conduiront à un scénario différent. Le sort de toute une espèce entre vos mains. Vous l'ignorez encore, mais cela ne saurait tarder désormais. Dans quelques temps vous ferez une rencontre improbable qui conduira à des choix cruciaux et de ces choix naitront une nouvelle réalité. Utopique ou dystopique.» Eclaircit l'inconnue.

«Mais … Est-ce que c'est un avertissement ? Une mise en garde ou bien quelque chose dans le genre ? Je délire, c'est pas possible … Je comprends rien à votre truc là, votre baratin.» Cade frotta son front avec deux doigts lorsqu'il sentit le début d'une migraine. C'était extrêmement compliqué avec tout ce mystère inutile de plus il était presque sûr de délirer. Peut-être une fièvre ?

«Vous n'êtes pas en train de délirer Monsieur Yeager. Et vous n'êtes pas non plus en train d'halluciner tout comme vous n'êtes pas en proie à de la fièvre. Un jour ils viendront pour vous, car vous serez choisi.» La personne dans la pénombre hocha la tête.

«J'comprends que dalle ! OK ? Qui viendra pour moi et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à me dire exactement ?» S'agaça Cade d'un soupir frustré. C'était étrange mais à aucun moment il n'avait pensé à allumer la lumière ni même menacé d'appeler la police … Pourquoi ?

«Chaque chose en son temps. Ils auront bientôt besoin d'aide alors ne leur tournez pas le dos le moment venu, ne fait pas la même erreur que les autres avant vous. Il est temps, de changer la donne.» Articula la silhouette d'une voix menaçante cette fois-ci, ce qui résultat par un frisson involontaire chez l'homme confus.

«Vous parlez de cette espèce d'alien mécanique ? C'est ça ? Quel rapport avec moi dans tout ça ? Je suis qu'un pauvre type qui vit au fin fond du Texas dans un ranch bientôt en saisie judiciaire, j'ai rien demandé moi. Je ne suis pas un héros ! Et je ne joue pas non plus au héros, croyez-moi.» S'exclama ensuite Cade, sa respiration de plus en plus rapide alors qu'il assimilait toutes ces informations déconcertantes.

«Mhm. Qu'y a-t-il de pire que de devoir choisir entre deux camps ?» Il devina un sourire malicieux derrière ses mots, puis elle poursuivit dans cette même voix pensive ; «au milieu de la ferraille, chercher le trésor. Le destin s'offre rarement à nous mais il faut savoir le saisir le moment venu.»

Ces phrases … Il avait la nette impression de les connaître.

«C'est pas vrai … Mais qui êtes-vous ?» Murmura-t-il en travers son épaisse confusion.

«Je vous l'ai dit. Je suis ce que je suis, même ce que je ne suis pas. Une identité sans visage, une femme qui vous parle au beau milieu de la nuit lors d'un orage, un souvenir d'une vie antérieure, ou juste une illusion. Je suis venue à vous dans un but précis pour vous influencer sur vos choix futurs, même si vous ne vous en souviendrez que partiellement une fois de retour dans votre réalité.» Expliqua l'étrangère en jetant sa main d'un côté à l'autre pendant qu'elle parlait.

Mais Cade ne répondit pas à cela, il ne pouvait plus émettre le moindre son. Il se sentait prit au piège dans son propre délire, assis bêtement sur son lit, le stress intense grimpant en masse dans sa poitrine douloureusement compressée surtout lorsqu'elle continua la discussion.

«Vous êtes la clé d'un conflit Monsieur Yeager. Ou devrais-je dire Cade ? Ou peut-être …» La femme s'arrêta à nouveau en plein milieu de sa phrase avant de reprendre lentement ; «Monsieur Cade ?»

«Mais que …» Les yeux de Cade s'élargirent d'horreur, abasourdi. C'était une voix masculine profonde qui venait de parler et non celle de la femme. Et comme tout à l'heure, il avait l'impression de la connaître …

«Il est l'heure. Réveillez-vous.» Ordonna subitement de vive voix la femme dans le canapé.

Cade Yeager ouvrit les yeux.

Il faisait jour et il se trouvait dans le lit de sa vieille caravane, deux bouteilles de bières en guise de doudou. Son cœur martelait furieusement dans sa poitrine et lui donnait de petits étourdissements alors qu'il émergeait lentement de son lourd sommeil agité, l'esprit embaumé dans un épais brouillard d'incohérences. Son pauvre cerveau était mis à rude épreuve pour tenter de retrouver ses repères.

D'un piteux gémissement de douleur, il se redressa dans son vieux lit puis regarda vainement autour de lui en plissant les yeux à la forte luminosité du soleil brillant à l'extérieur. Il ne devait pas être loin des dix heures, d'après les bébés Dinobots sur le sol ainsi que sur la petite table qui agitaient énergiquement leurs queues à son réveil. Ils avaient faims les pauvres. Les créatures métalliques le fixaient tous avec de grandes optiques toutes rondes d'impatiences, leurs langues collées au coin de leurs bouches.

Cette fois-ci il était bel et bien réveillé et parfaitement conscient d'après l'horrible migraine qui frappait continuellement sa boîte crânienne et les cris affamés des bébés Dinobots. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'extérieur pour entrevoir un morceau de la planète Cybertron dans le ciel tout comme de nombreux avions qui travaillaient activement pour aider à la reconstruction.

«Et merde …» Bougonna Cade en grinçant des dents. Il se sentait énormément confus après son drôle de rêve déstabilisant.

Non, pas un rêve. C'était loin d'être un rêve ou un cauchemar.

Aussitôt il commença à recevoir des images mélangées dans son esprit ressemblants à des visions du passé. Sa toute première rencontre avec le Prime dans cet ancien Théâtre abandonné, celle avec les autres Autobots, Orion, Rixia, les Decepticons, Joshua Joyce et l'entreprise Ksi puis ensuite Viviane Wembley, Cogman et son Maître le fou à lier Comte Folgane … C'était tellement rapide qu'il avait l'impression de voir un résumé, ce qui était plutôt douloureux à vivre car sa migraine devint plus forte.

La grimace sur le visage de Cade s'effaça rapidement alors qu'il revoyait certains souvenirs de cette époque et pas n'importes lesquelles. Ses yeux s'élargirent, son pouls accéléra considérablement tandis qu'il comprenait enfin ce que signifiait cette visite mystérieuse nocturne un an avant qu'il ne rencontre officiellement Optimus Prime.

La femme sur la photo. Au-dessus de la cheminée d'Edmund Burton.

_«Monsieur Yeager, vous sentez-vous bien ?» Lui avait demandé Burton à l'époque._

_«Qui est-ce ?» Il désigna la photo où était représentée la femme à la chevelure platine et au regard froid._

_«Personne. Une vieille connaissance.» _

C'était elle, il n'y avait pas de doute possible là-dessus. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Tout lui faisait enfin sens à présent et cette soudaine vérité lui donnait un sentiment de déjà-vu. L'impression d'avoir oublié une partie de sa vie volontairement bloquée dans son esprit avant le moment propice. Maintenant que les choix avaient été faits et que les Autobots étaient en sécurités, c'était comme s'il avait à nouveau accès à cette partie des plus intéressantes mais terrifiantes.

Cette inconnue venue au beau milieu de la nuit avait parlé d'eux et de ses choix futurs pour leur venir en aide, de toutes ces personnes en rapport avec la race des Transformers. C'était de cette influence là qu'elle parlait …

Oui, maintenant il le savait.

Cade l'avait déjà vu bien avant qu'il ne rencontre le chef des Autobots ou encore ce vieux fou en personne. D'ailleurs lui aussi la connaissait depuis longtemps d'après cette étrange et vieille photo dans son château de Douvres. Apparemment, c'était cette même personne qui lui avait fait des prédilections sur son avenir et sa mort. Qu'avait-il comme lien avec cette femme ? D'où se connaissaient-ils ? Parlait-elle d'Edmund Burton et d'Optimus Prime dans son vieux rêve ?

Et enfin il comprit d'où venait ce sentiment de déjà-vu lors de son rêve.

_Qu'y a-t-il de pire que de devoir choisir entre deux camps ?_ Harold Hattinger.

_Au milieu de la ferraille, chercher le trésor._ Lui-même.

_Le destin s'offre rarement à nous mais il faut savoir le saisir le moment venu._ Rixia.

Puis la gorge de Cade s'assécha subitement, horrifié.

_Monsieur Cade ?_

La femme mystérieuse avait utilisé la voix d'Edmund Burton, bien avant qu'il ne le rencontre pour de vrai.

FIN

* * *

Alooors ? ;) Avez-vous des suppositions sur cette curieuse histoire ? Qui est-elle exactement ? Etait-ce vraiment un rêve de Cade ou non ? J'aime les gros mystères, niark niark.

Ma belle et puissante Emily … Dieu que je l'aime *-* Ma grande création énigmatique et tellement importante dans mes univers, tous confondus. Je m'imagine régulièrement des Crossovers avec elle étant donné qu'elle contrôle la dimension, ça serait cool d'en faire un une fois. Mais quels univers mélanger ? Mhmmm … Peut-être GoT et Transformers tient XD ça pourrait être sympa je trouve ! Puis ça collerait franchement.

A + ! VP


	10. Nouvelle nounou

Heylo. Oui je sais ça fait un petit moment déjà x)

Je travaillais sur cet OS depuis quelques temps déjà mais je l'avais mis de côté pour m'occuper d'une autre histoire. Cependant aujourd'hui je l'ai enfin finalisé et maintenant je vous le partage en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Un peu d'émotions ici, remise en question et une touche d'humour.

* * *

Nouvelle nounou

Pourquoi lui …

Pourquoi lui de toutes les personnes …

Qu'avait-il de plus que les autres n'avaient pas pour ce travail ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas choisir quelqu'un de plus apte à réaliser cette tâche complexe qui demandait beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine ?

Oui, il était vrai qu'il en avait mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était doué à ça ! Loin de là.

La plupart du temps ses Maîtres appelaient des personnes responsables de la même espèce de préférence pour mener à bien cette mission périlleuse. Depuis plus de quatre cents années passées auprès de la même famille, il n'avait encore jamais été confronté à cette situation qui demandait de lourdes responsabilités.

La famille Folgane haïssait demander de l'aide à leur Majordome Cogman pour s'occuper de leurs progénitures et cela durant des siècles. Pourquoi ? La réponse était très simple. Il ne savait sois disant pas comment procéder pour s'occuper des bébés et des enfants en bas âges. Foutaises.

Bon peut-être à cause de la fois où il avait mis une couche propre par-dessus la sale … Ou la fois où il avait donné un biberon de café bouillant à un jeune bambin qui criait pour rien … Ou alors encore lorsqu'il avait pendu un enfant par les pieds pour le punir de ses mauvais actes. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait oublié les fondamentaux, c'était d'un ridicule ! Mais peut-importe tout cela était du passé maintenant.

L'ancien Cybertronien de grande valeur aux yeux de son dernier Maître Burton n'avait jamais eu de bons feelings avec les petits humains. D'où la réticence tout à fait fondée des ascendants d'Edmund qui refusaient catégoriquement qu'il réalise les tâches de nurserie. Il pouvait absolument tout faire dans une maison. Le nettoyage, la cuisine, le ménage, le jardinage, la musique, le chant, parler plusieurs langues, divertir, faire la course et bien plus encore sauf ça. Enfin si, il le pouvait, mais apparemment ses méthodes ne convenaient pas aux humains trop fragiles.

Non, Cogman n'était définitivement pas fait pour s'occuper des enfants. Humains ou Transformers.

Et pourtant …

«Jeune Prime ! Ne touchez pas à l'argenterie de Monsieur le Comte je vous prie ! Elle est extrêmement fragile !» Réprimanda Cogman dans cette voix d'aristocrate snobinard.

Il n'en pouvait déjà plus de garder l'enfant mécanique du grand dadais bleu et rouge et de sa fembot effrayante avec une cape et une visière. Voilà à peine une heure qu'Orion était dans le château de Douvres et voilà déjà que sa curiosité accrue venait mettre en péril ses systèmes nerveux. Pour une raison inconnue Rixia l'avait choisi lui plutôt que quelqu'un d'expérimenté pour la maudite excuse qu'elle avait confiance en lui. A cause de la dernière fois sur le champ de bataille à Stonehenge. Lorsqu'il avait protégé l'étincelant des Decepticons.

Sauf qu'elle ignorait la partie où il avait failli servir Orion sur un plateau d'argent à Megatron. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte bien évidemment ! Jamais il ne ferait une chose aussi atroce et odieuse voyons, pas même à son pire ennemi. Quoi que …

Leur équipe d'Autobot travaillait sur une mission de repérage dans le secteur de Londres. Une simple mission de reconnaissance après que les hommes de la TRF aient aperçût deux Decepticons dans la zone. Alors bien entendu au passage les Autobots et les membres de l'organisation secrète qui faisaient parties de la mission décidèrent de venir rendre visite au Comte et à Cogman.

Une simple visite de courtoisie, leur avait dit le Major William Lennox. Tu parles. Optimus Prime et Rixia les avaient sollicités pour qu'ils prennent soin de leur progéniture le temps qu'ils réalisent leur repérage. Enfin plutôt Rixia que son compagnon intimidant car ce dernier était moins enclin à confier son fils à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment et il avait raison d'avoir des doutes. Pour une question de sécurité, leur avaient-ils dis plutôt. Au cas où un combat s'engagerait au court de leur mission.

Cependant ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de dire grand-chose car Edmund Burton avait rapidement proposé de prendre soin d'Orion quelques heures ici au château sous haute surveillance. Une aubaine pour lui ! Lui qui voulait en apprendre plus sur les Transformers et leurs origines avec ce petit être né de deux grands Autobots, il avait de quoi faire et de quoi satisfaire sa soif de savoir.

Sauf que Monsieur le Comte avait décidé que c'était le meilleur moment pour filer chez Agnès … Vraiment génial. Son Maître faisait une soirée papouille avec sa dulcinée pendant que lui, le Majordome fou à lier devait faire le gardiennage du mioche qui avait littéralement plus de valeur que n'importe quoi dans l'ensemble de ce vieux château moisi.

«Monsieur Orion, poser cela immédiatement ! Cet objet à une très grande valeur sentimentale pour mon Maître. Soyez gentil s'il vous plaît et remettez le à sa place auprès de ses camarades.» Plaida Cogman en joignant les mains devant lui.

Orion leva les optiques vers le Majordome devant lui qui avait à nouveau son tic habituel à l'optique gauche, signe qu'il était sous tension. Il regarda ensuite l'objet curieux de grande valeur comme ce dernier le lui avait indiqué dans ses petites mains. Il s'agissait d'un vase fleuri avec des motifs de colibri dessus et des fleurs de cerisier sur fond brun et noir, une pièce très belle en effet. Il admirait beaucoup la peinture rose et le turquoise qui constituaient les petits animaux ailés.

Lentement, l'enfant mécanique remis le vase à sa place d'origine sur le petit buffet de marbre où d'autres bibelots du même genre séjournaient et prenaient la poussière avec le temps. Il savait que tout cela était très fragile, son ordinateur interne avait déjà scanné la zone et identifié la plupart des objets ainsi que leurs compositions. Porcelaine, marbre, bois, verre, métal, plastique … Il y avait un peu de tout.

«Bien. Je vais vous conduire dans une autre partie du château. Là où vous trouverez le confort et des activités lucratives. Du moins je l'espère.» Cogman posa une main sur son torse puis mis l'autre derrière son dos pendant qu'il se dirigeait avec le jeune Transformer vers la porte du fond.

Orion resta proche de l'étrange Cybertronien de petite taille alors qu'ils traversaient les nombreuses salles et couloirs du grand château qui sentait la moisissure mais aussi un parfum d'ancienneté dû aux nombreuses antiquités de cet endroit regorgeant d'histoire. A chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête, ses optiques attrapaient de nouvelles curiosités, lui permettant ainsi d'affiné son lexique tout comme son CPU qui avait soif de connaissance.

«Nous voici dans la salle des trophées de Monsieur le Comte et de ses ancêtres. Sur votre gauche vous pouvez voir les portraits de chaque grand membre de cette famille. Tous faisant parti de l'organisation secrète des Witwiccans. Certains étaient braves, d'autres avares ou encore instables, mais ils avaient tous un rôle important à jouer dans l'histoire des Transformers.» Expliqua le Majordome avec une touche de fierté dans sa voix.

Dans cette toute nouvelle salle du château se trouvait d'innombrables pièces de collections notamment des portraits des ascendants d'Edmund Burton. Orion savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher les objets à sa hauteur alors il se ravisa puis écouta attentivement les explications de son guide. Il était étonnant de voir tout ce que pouvait amasser des humains au fil des années, comme s'il s'agissait de trophée d'exploit.

Les optiques d'Orion s'arrondirent lorsqu'il posa le regard sur un dôme en verre avec en son intérieur, une étrange petite montre de couleur dorée. Prit d'une soudaine curiosité, l'enfant mécanique s'en approcha mais ne put d'avantage car le bras de Cogman l'en empêcha avant qu'il n'atteigne la table. Aux vibrations que créaient les pas des deux êtres de métal, la montre se transforma rapidement en une petite créature sifflante méchamment avec plusieurs longues pattes.

«Surtout ne vous avisez pas de vous en approcher. Il s'agit de la montre qui a tué Hitler. Une machine à tuer sans aucun scrupule et d'une rare violence. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien faire de vous un vulgaire morceau de métal inerte si l'envie lui en prenait. Comprenez-vous ?» Informa Cogman, les deux mains tenant fermement les épaules du jeune Cybertronien pour qu'il ne bouge plus. Une fois suffisamment éloigné de la créature démoniaque, il se racla le vocaliser puis se redressa doucement pour reprendre la parole.

«Continuons la visite !» Le Majordome attrapa le bras d'Orion.

Tant d'informations en une seule fois. C'était incroyable. L'ordinateur interne d'Orion se chargeait de connaissance grâce à l'intervention de Cogman sur chaque petite babiole ou peinture contenues dans cet immense château de pierre. Il n'y avait pas seulement une seule salle, non, mais bien quatre avec autant d'histoire sur l'Angleterre tout comme le reste de l'Europe ou même encore le monde entier.

«Voici les grands monarques qui ont gouvernés notre pays depuis des décennies. Seuls quatre d'entre eux étaient au courant de l'organisation secrète. Les autres, ne méritaient pas vraiment de connaître la vérité, si je puisse dire. Henry VI, Charles 1er, Elisabeth 1er, Anne, tous ces grands personnages historiques à avoir contribués à tout ça.» Présenta son guide des lieux en balayant son bras droit vers les immenses peintures ancestrales sur le mur.

Orion émit un petit son de surprise, impressionné même s'il ne connaissait rien à la coutume humaine ni à leurs origines. Du moins pas grand-chose mais il apprenait tranquillement avec le Majordome à qui il manquait quelques cases par moment. Ce qu'il aimait beaucoup ici fût les statuettes de chevaliers en argents aux entrées qui prenaient malheureusement la poussière. Elles lui rappelaient un peu de sa famille.

Quelque chose attira son attention au moment où son pied buta dans quelque chose. Il s'agissait d'une peau d'animal, une peau de lion plus précisément. Prit d'un soudain vent de terreur, Orion trébucha en arrière directement dans Cogman qui poursuivait tranquillement ses explications sur les peintures. Les deux se regardèrent bêtement pendant quelques secondes, la confusion évidente dans le regard du Majordome jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne d'où venait cette soudaine crainte chez le plus jeune.

«Oui. Les humains affectionnent certaines pratiques barbares, encore aujourd'hui hélas. Ils trouvent en la chasse un excellent moyen de se divertir. Mais n'ayez crainte jeune Orion. Cette peau de bête date de quatre-vingt-dix ans en arrière, rapporté par le grand-père de mon Maître actuel après un safari en Afrique. Vous ne risquez rien je vous le certifie.» Rassura Cogman d'une petite tape amicale sur la tête de l'enfant paniqué contre sa hanche.

Mais sa confiance disparue lentement alors qu'il fixait le visage tordu dans la peur du petit Cybertronien. Le pauvre avait la trouille d'être transformé en tapis par Monsieur Burton ! Mais après tout, sa peur était légitime. Il avait déjà vu de quoi était capable les humains et surtout à quel point ils pouvaient se montrer cruels pour arriver à leurs fins. Sans doute que ses créateurs lui avaient déjà fait part de leur histoire sombre aux côtés des humains afin qu'il reste méfiant en leur présence.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas. Personne ne vous fera de mal tant que je serais à vos côtés.» S'écria vaillamment Cogman en frappant son poing sur son torse.

Il sentit son Spark se serrer agréablement lorsqu'il reçut en retour un regard d'admiration de la part de l'enfant nerveux qui suite à son explication se détendit nettement. Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de regard encourageant alors cela le remplissait d'une grande fierté qu'il espérait pouvoir conserver quelques temps. Au moins le temps d'être avec le jeune Prime qu'il commençait à apprécié au lieu de redouter.

Dans la toute dernière pièce qu'il voulait faire visiter à Orion se trouvait les jeux de sociétés ainsi qu'une immense bibliothèque, une télévision vieille génération, un ancien canapé grinçant couleur brun recouvert de couvertures à carreaux, une petite table ronde rempli de paperasses inutiles, une armoire avec différentes bouteilles d'alcool à moitiés entamées, des petites statuettes et autres affaires de collection qui comme tout le reste prenait la poussière.

Zut, il allait devoir se remettre à faire le plumeau ambulant durant les prochains temps.

Cogman installa confortablement l'enfant silencieux sur le canapé brun en face de l'ancienne télévision grise pour lui mettre la chaine enfant avec des dessins animés. Il zappa quelques chaines sans importances jusqu'à arriver sur celle qu'il recherchait. Satisfait, le Majordome jeta la télécommande de l'autre côté du canapé puis commença à ranger la table pendant que l'étincelant se divertissait.

Enfin se divertissait … Ce fût un bien grand mot. Orion fronçait les sourcils aux images colorées qui apparaissaient à l'écran rebondi, absolument pas dans le délire des dessins animés. Ce qui paraissait plutôt logique étant donné que c'était surtout pour les êtres n'ayant pas une intelligence très développée. C'était surtout drôle en fin de compte car l'enfant métallique fixait cet écran sans intérêt voir même avec du dégoût profond lisible dans ses optiques bleues incertaines.

Une fois de plus, Cogman l'avait sous-estimé le pauvre enfant. Evidemment qu'il était déjà trop avancé pour ce genre de divertissement fixant le jeune public humain et certainement pas les robots aliens en bas âge tel que lui. D'un petit reniflement amusé à l'expression perplexe d'Orion assis sur le canapé, le Majordome poursuivit tranquillement son rangement en usant de son plumeau intégrer pour retirer la poussière de la table et des meubles.

«Oh flûte. Je reviens dans un instant !» Prévint Cogman lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié d'éteindre le four dans la grande cuisine.

Sans jeter un autre coup d'œil à l'étincelant immobile il déambula dans les longs couloirs le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la fameuse cuisine où une légère odeur de brûlée flottait. Bougre ! Il avait complètement oublié sa délicieuse tarte avec ces sottises ! Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'oublier quelque chose, il devrait peut-être se faire faire une révision un de ces quatre avant que l'un de ses circuits ne deviennent définitivement obsolète.

«J'avais bien dis que je n'étais pas fait pour le gardiennage et tout le toutim qui va avec ! Toute cette histoire va encore finir par me faire griller un précieux circuit ! Je crois que je vais avoir la migraine, oh misère …» Se lamenta Cogman d'une main sur sa tête et l'autre autour de son plat brûlant tout juste sorti du four.

Mine de rien garder la création d'Optimus Prime et de Rixia était extrêmement stressant. De devoir constamment le surveiller pour qu'il ne touche à rien, pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien … Certes il était très sage et calme, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être nerveux ! Il n'avait pas le droit au moindre faux pas au risque de se retrouver transformé en allumettes. Son Maître comptait sur lui, Rixia comptait sur lui, tout le monde avait confiance en lui pour surveiller Orion pendant quelques heures seulement.

Des heures interminablement angoissantes.

«Primus, épargnez-moi toute cette mascarade !» Grogna-t-il ensuite à lui-même, les optiques sur sa tarte dorénavant noircie. Il se frappa fortement le front puis marmonna sous son souffle pendant qu'il rangeait le bazar de la cuisine «Cette tarte est ignoble mon cher. Même les rats des catacombes n'en voudraient pas, c'est outrant.»

Il lui arrivait souvent de se parler à lui-même. Il avait développé cette capacité à faire des conversations à sens unique grâce à l'un de ses anciens Maîtres de maison. Une femme plus précisément qui n'avait plus du tout toute sa tête. Certains appelleraient cela la schizophrénie d'autres la solitude, mais lui préférait le terme sociopathe évidemment.

Une fois la tarte mise au composte à l'extérieur du château Cogman se souvint qu'il devait rester auprès du jeune enfant Cybertronien et surtout ne pas commencer une autre tâche au risque de l'oublier complètement. Il ricana intérieurement en s'imaginant lui en train de faire les tâches ménagères quotidiennes comme si de rien était alors qu'Orion prenait la poussière dans la pièce voisine en attendant en vain son retour.

«Trêve de plaisanterie ! Il y a un moment pour tout dans la vie.» Se réprimanda Cogman en secouant son index devant lui, agacé d'avoir eu de telles pensées rabaissantes envers le jeune Prime.

Il se dépêcha de revenir dans les longs couloirs jusqu'à la pièce de détente où il avait préalablement laissé l'enfant devant des idioties de la télévision. Sur son passage, il remarqua que des objets avaient été déplacés et qu'il devra les remettre tout à l'heure à leur place d'origine avant le retour de son Maître pointilleux. Puis ses pieds l'emmenèrent dans la fameuse pièce d'où sortaient les voix des dessins animés.

«Jeune Maître ?!» S'esclaffa Cogman, horrifié, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'étincelant n'était plus sur le canapé mais qu'à la place il y avait le vieux chien d'Edmund. Freya.

«Par tous les Saints ! Où est-il passé ce petit chenapan.» S'agaça le robot en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

D'un rapide scan visuel de la salle il ne vit aucune trace d'Orion susceptible de le conduire jusqu'à lui. L'enfant avait-il prit cet instant de répit comme un moyen de s'évader dans le château ? Ou pire ! Dans les grands espaces externes ? Panique s'ensuit. Cogman sentit sa pompe s'accélérée dans son compartiment ainsi que son Spark prendre des pulsations plus frénétiques alors qu'il cherchait tout autour de lui.

«Maître Orion ! Où êtes-vous encore passé ? Ne soyez pas ridicule à la fin !» L'ancien Majordome râla sous son souffle puis sortit en trombe de la pièce vide pour tenter de retrouver l'enfant égaré.

Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin car le bruit du verre atteignit rapidement ses audios sensibles. C'était un léger tintement, comme si que quelqu'un effleurait du bout des doigts les vases où les verres de cristal. Oh non. Immédiatement Cogman se mit en mouvement jusqu'à la grande salle à manger où il avait disposé les verres de la collection sur la table pour les nettoyés, une tâche qu'il appréciait particulièrement parce qu'elle lui permettait de se concentrer.

«Non ! Ne touchez pas à l'argenterie ! Mon Maître serait furieux s'il venait à apprendre que vous avez brisé l'un de ses précieux verres en cristal. Et non, ne mettez pas le couteau dans votre cavité buccale !» Gronda rapidement Cogman quand il posa ses optiques bleues sur l'étincelant au pied de la table qui touchait les verres et insérait actuellement l'un des couteaux dans l'ouverture de son masque normalement réservée à l'energon.

Il attrapa un peu trop brusquement le bras de l'enfant mécanique lorsque ce dernier ne lui obéit pas de suite. D'un coup de main agile, le Majordome récupéra le précieux couteau pour le ranger de retour dans le tiroir. Il y eu un moment silencieux, puis le bruit de petits reniflements et quand Cogman baissa le regard sur le petit robot argent il trouva quelques gouttes de fluides aux coins de ses optiques. Super, il ne manquait plus que ça !

«Oh bon sang … Je ne suis décidément pas doué pour faire la nounou.» Ricana-t-il amèrement d'un haussement d'épaules.

Il s'accroupit ensuite devant Orion qui se retenait de pleurer à chaudes larmes, se tortillant nerveusement les doigts tandis qu'il levait timidement les optiques larmoyantes vers lui. Encore un peu plus de ce regard de chien battu et il sera à sa merci pour le restant de la journée ! Pas étonnant que tout le monde était accro à ce petit. A chaque fois qu'il regardait dans ses optiques il titillait en son Spark une profonde affection qu'il éprouvait de temps en temps pour son Maître.

«Bon. J'ai peut-être une idée !» Cogman se redressa fièrement puis leva le doigt vers le plafond. Il attendit qu'Orion ne le regarde pour poursuivre «et si nous allions faire un petit tour sur la plage ? Qu'en dites-vous ?»

La réaction de l'étincelant était tout bonnement inattendue mais un véritable plaisir pour le Spark. Un sourire éclata sur son jeune visage, remplaçant les larmes par de la joie. Ses optiques s'illuminèrent de surexcitation. Il se trémoussait sur ses pieds telle une petite sardine dans les mailles d'un filet. Cogman gloussa puis tapota gentiment le haut du casque du petit robot qui exprimait son enchantement par de petits bruits métalliques.

«Je prends cela pour un oui dans ce cas. Laissez-moi deux petites minutes pour chercher le chien. Freya a aussi le droit de faire un petit tour afin de se dégourdir les pattes. Et si vous êtes sage, vous aurez éventuellement le droit de la tenir en laisse. Marché conclut ?» Proposa le Majordome, un bras dans le dos.

Orion pencha la tête sur le côté mais acquit rapidement d'un hochement de tête. Il suivit Cogman à l'extérieur de l'immense salon mais s'arrêta pour croiser nerveusement les jambes d'inconfort. Une petite grimace passa sur les plaques de son visage fait de métal. Il avait un besoin pressant de se vidanger, les signaux d'alertes flashaient devant ses optiques que son compartiment était plein. Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'il se retenait mais après avoir eu cette montée d'adrénaline, les vannes ne tenaient simplement plus sous pression.

Et le liquide coula malencontreusement, à sa plus grande horreur.

«Maître Orion ! Oh non, le beau tapis de Monsieur le Comte …» Se lamenta Cogman après s'être retourné suite au bruit de l'eau qui frappait le sol.

Il claqua ses mains sur ses joues, les optiques rondes de désolation. Qu'allait dire son Maître quand il verra l'état déplorable de son précieux et très cher tapis d'Orient ? Sans doute pas grand-chose étant donné qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre d'un bébé Transformers. Cogman se détendit légèrement à cette constatation mais gardait néanmoins une touche de désapprobation en lui.

«Ce n'est pas si grave. Je vais réparer cela, ne vous inquiétez pas il sera bientôt immaculé !» Rassura le Majordome quand il s'aperçût dans quel embarras se trouvait l'étincelant dorénavant. Il poursuivit dans un ton mielleux et d'un sourire narquois quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

«En revanche, je vais m'assurer que ce genre de petit accident ne se reproduise plus.»

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La mer, les pierres blanches, l'horizon qui s'étendait à l'infini …

Il n'y avait pas plus beau spectacle sur terre. Sans doute l'un des rares paysages que préférait le plus Cogman et pourtant il avait voyagé au cours de son existence mais rien ne rivalisait avec cette vue resplendissante.

L'homme métallique s'adapta au rythme de la vieille chienne du Comte Folgane pendant qu'ils se promenaient sur la belle plage de sable fin. Un doux et froid vent soufflait et emportait quelques grains de sables à l'encontre de son métal Cybertronien, menaçant de s'infiltrer à chaque instant dans ses câblages et ses écrous.

Mais Cogman s'en fichait. Il profitait de l'instant présent tout en gardant une optique avisée sur le jeune enfant robotique un peu plus loin devant lui qui courait joyeusement sur le sable. Cela lui réchauffait le Spark de voir Orion aussi heureux. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il s'enquiquinait à le croire, que peut-être il avait un don pour s'occuper des progénitures malgré l'absence de fichiers dans son CPU sur le sujet. Après tout, tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance, non ?

«Restez dans mon champs de vision !» Aboya sévèrement Cogman lorsqu'Orion s'éloigna vers les rochers blancs sur sa gauche.

«Vient ma belle.» Il tira un peu sur la laisse de la chienne puis marcha plus rapidement tout en gardant une distance de sécurité avec les vagues qui s'échouaient sur le bord de plage. L'eau ne serait absolument pas bénéfique pour ses vieux rouages ! Alors autant ne pas prendre de risque inutile.

Orion continuait de courir aussi vite que ses fines jambes lui permettaient, prenant un peu de distance avec son protecteur sans jamais disparaître de sa vue comme il le lui avait ordonné. Si Cogman avait une bouche il aurait sans aucun doute sourit d'une manière espiègle. Il n'y avait aucune chance que l'étincelant ne disparaisse de son champ de vision avec l'ajout qu'il lui avait fait. Une chance qu'il en avait trouvé une dans le grenier du château !

L'enfant profitait de cette liberté momentanée avec une couche blanche à ses hanches, jouissant de l'odeur marine ainsi que de la vue incroyable qu'offrait cette planète. Finalement il s'arrêta devant quelques rochers blancs recouverts de mousse et d'une main timide, il caressa la drôle de substance verdâtre et gluante.

Il cligna rapidement des optiques de surprise puis retira sa main de la mousse comme s'il avait effleuré une flamme au lieu de cette viscosité. Il inspecta curieusement ses doigts mais n'y vit rien d'anormal alors il mit aussitôt à jour ses données personnelles. Derrière lui, il entendit Cogman féliciter le chien qui venait de faire sa vidange sur le sable. Au moins l'animal n'avait pas besoin de porter cette chose encombrante au bassin !

Le visage d'Orion se chiffonna légèrement. Avec une main il gratta la couche à sa taille qui le gênait un peu dans ses mouvements toutefois il se sentait rassurer de la porter car au moins il ne risquait plus de souiller le sol par accident ni de décevoir son protecteur grognons sur les bords. Soudainement il émit un petit cri métallique puis courut en direction du robot en question, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable blanc à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Malheureusement il perdit l'équilibre et tomba tête la première. Il entendit vaguement le cri scandalisé de Cogman tandis qu'il essayait de tirer sa lourde tête hors du sable, les deux mains de chaque côté de son visage. Il ne voyait plus rien ! Sa vision était brouillée. Panique commença à le prendre au Spark jusqu'à ce que deux bras ne le soulevèrent enfin hors du sable.

«Eh bien eh bien, ce fût une sacrée chute ! Quel dommage que je n'avais point de caméscope pour filmer ça. On aurait dit un goéland qui essaie de se poser ou alors Cade Yeager quand il a chuté des drones de la TRF.» Ricana Cogman après avoir redresser l'étincelant face à lui.

«Vous allez voir. Je vais vous pomponner. Vous serez à nouveau tout propre, impeccable ! Comme neuf.» Divagua le Majordome après avoir sorti de son torse un plumeau ainsi qu'un spray d'air de son index pour nettoyer le jeune robot.

Orion jeta ses mains en l'air lorsqu'il sentit une puissante bourrasque le frapper en plein visage. Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible mais il avait même des grains de sable dans sa cavité buccale. Malgré ses plaintes mécaniques, le robot ancien refusait catégoriquement de le laisser tranquille. Il le triturait dans tous les sens, utilisait son souffle d'air pour le dépoussiérer même dans des endroits insoupçonnés qui pourtant étaient encombrés de sable.

«Voilà. C'est plus confortable, non ? Epargnez-moi vos simagrées jeune Orion. Vous n'aviez qu'à lever les pieds correctement !» Gronda Cogman quand il vit le regard désapprobateur chez l'étincelant argent boudeur.

«Ceci dit, peut-être que cette protection urinaire n'était pas une si bonne idée. Mille excuses. Je vais vous l'arranger un petit peu pour que vous ne soyez plus limité dans vos mouvements.» Remarqua ensuite le Majordome en posant son index sur son menton, examinant plus attentivement la couche d'Orion.

Il s'abaissa à un genou sur le sol puis manipula ladite couche afin qu'elle remonte bien plus haut, au niveau du réservoir de l'enfant. Certes il avait une allure de péquenaud comme ça cependant il était plus libre pour courir sans risquer une autre chute du même genre. Il leva les sourcils à l'étincelant quand ce dernier le toisa fixement, son optique droite partante dans un strabisme sous son regard pointilleux.

«Quoi ?» Grogna Cogman, n'aimant pas ce regard qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Finalement Orion détourna les optiques bleues pour se concentrer d'avantage sur l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vu, oubliant l'embarras du moment. Un bruit de surprise jaillit de son processeur vocal puis il tendit un doigt vers quelque chose derrière Cogman. Ce dernier suivit la direction pointée pour s'apercevoir qu'il désignait le chien qui s'amusait actuellement dans la mer, aboyant comme un fou pendant qu'il essayait d'attraper l'eau dans ses babines.

«Ce chien manque cruellement d'intelligence, je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais on finis par s'y attacher.» Le Majordome haussa dédaigneusement les épaules.

En réponse à cela Orion sortit de l'emprise de Cogman pour se diriger vers la chienne du Comte Folgane. Il voulait lui aussi s'amuser à attraper l'eau dans ses mains même si cela était scientifiquement impossible. Tout en réajustant ses optiques, l'étincelant s'approcha prudemment des vagues et du chien jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent le sable humide.

Au loin Cogman soupira de lassitude mais s'installa sur un rocher en attendant que les deux ne s'éclatent dans la mer, un sentiment de sérénité qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit au contact d'enfant. Il n'avait jamais aimé s'occuper d'enfant à cause de son incompétence dans le domaine mais plus il passait du temps avec le fils du Prime et plus sa perception de l'éducation changeait. Tout compte fait il n'était pas si mal. Ses erreurs passées finissaient par avoir du bon et son agacement d'être inutile dans l'élevage d'enfant disparaissait peu à peu.

Encore une fois, s'il pouvait sourire, il aurait souri au moment où Orion émit un cri indigné après avoir reçu une vague sur les jambes, n'étant pas assez rapide pour sortir de sa portée. Tout comme Freya à la seule différence que la chienne adorait l'eau. Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'il vérifie l'était du métal quand ils rentreront au château, pas qu'il se mette à rouiller. Oui Hound pouvait facilement s'en charger mais Cogman craignait des représailles de la part de Rixia et d'Optimus s'ils voyaient l'état de leur progéniture sacrée.

«Un vrai petit prince. Digne de son futur titre.» Nota-t-il à lui-même, les jambes et les bras croisés.

Oh oui, il l'aimait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Plus tard dans la journée, après qu'Orion et Freya aient joué dans la mer, Cogman leur ordonna de revenir auprès de lui car il commençait à se faire tard et il n'aimait pas trop rester aussi longtemps à découvert. Les Decepticons pouvaient facilement le localiser. Ils étaient encore nombreux sur Terre et de plus, personne n'avait entendu parler de Megatron depuis quelques temps. Cela ne voulait strictement rien dire. Alors il fit signe à l'étincelant de s'approcher de lui d'une main et de l'autre il agita la laisse du Labrador.

Mais un vent d'effroi s'empara de lui lorsque quelque chose de lourd frappa le sol à quelques mètres d'eux. Instinctivement, Cogman passa son bras autour d'Orion dès l'instant où il l'atteignit puis jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au potentiel ennemi, se préparant mentalement pour agir en conséquence.

Néanmoins il ne fit rien à part laisser sortir un énorme soupir de soulagement. Il leva les optiques au ciel avant de libérer l'étincelant de son étreinte pour qu'il puisse enfin rejoindre son créateur qui avait décidé d'utiliser ses réacteurs de jambes pour les atteindre au lieu d'emprunter la voie terrestre comme Rixia, Bumblebee, Crosshairs, Drift et Hound le faisaient actuellement. Derrière eux, trois membres de la TRF venaient de sortir d'un hélicoptère noir.

«Imbécile…» Bougonna-t-il d'énervement, calmant son Spark qui avait été proche de l'implosion à cause de sa frayeur. Optimus Prime pouvait se montrer idiot par moment !

Toutefois il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement en colère contre le grand Prime surtout pas quand celui-ci s'abaissa sur le sol pour récupérer son étincelant joyeux dans ses grandes mains, un large sourire sur ses plaques de visage habituellement tirée dans un rictus profond. Non, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Pas devant cette image qui lui serrait tendrement le Spark, contre sa volonté bien évidemment. Cogman n'était pas un sensible ! Il ne l'avait jamais été avec personne.

Bon, sauf peut-être le Comte mais cela restera un secret jusqu'à sa mort.

En parlant de lui l'homme âgé était en train de descendre le chemin menant à la plage, la chienne Freya d'ores et déjà à ses jambes, la queue remuante dans tous les sens pour exprimer sa joie de le revoir. Il ne lui fallut pas moins de deux minutes pour le rejoindre, les Transformers à une centaine de mètres plus loin sur la plage.

«Alors, tout s'est bien passé durant mon absence Cogman ? Apparemment tu as rendu le petit en un seul morceau, c'est déjà un bon point.» Charia Edmund d'un clin d'œil à son Majordome une fois à ses côtés pour admirer la vue.

«Je vous en prie, Milord. Un peu de respect pour votre humble serviteur. Je dois vous avouez que cette expérience n'était pas de tout repos mais …» Cogman s'arrêta puis regarda pensivement le sol, cherchant ses mots.

«Mais tu as appris beaucoup de choses, pas vrai ?» Poursuivit Burton d'un haussement de sourcils. Il prit ensuite une profonde inspiration puis s'assit sur le rocher à côté du robot méditatif, sa canne entre les jambes et les yeux bleus sur les deux robots créateurs qui tenait amoureusement le petit étincelant.

«Tu sais, ce n'est pas par hasard que nous t'avions confié Orion à charge. Rixia et moi avions la certitude que tu avais des capacités pour t'occuper d'enfant. Je ne te cache pas que le Prime et les autres avaient de nombreux doutes sur ta santé mentale mais vois-tu,» Le Comte laissa sa phrase en suspens pour désigner à l'aide de sa canne les Transformers au loin «ils ont tous l'air ravis maintenant. C'est fabuleux. Je suis très fier de toi Cogman.»

«Merci, Milord.» Répondit avec sincérité Cogman, ses optiques bleues sur l'homme assis à côté de lui. Il l'avait touché en plein Spark avec ses compliments qui lui donnait une toute nouvelle détermination.

En revanche le sourire qui arborait le visage d'Edmund disparu soudainement quand Optimus et Rixia commencèrent à se poser de multiples questions sur un étrange objet accroché au bassin d'Orion. Les deux grands Autobots regardaient confusément autour d'eux, Bumblebee à côté essayant en vain de voir l'étincelant en couche dans les mains du Prime. Hound et Crosshairs éclatèrent de rire tandis que Drift haussa les épaules, incapable de répondre aux questions des deux créateurs perplexes par l'accessoire.

«Cogman …Ne me dit pas que c'est ce que je crois.» Soupira Burton en posant son pouce et son index sur le pont de son nez.

Misère … Il l'avait véritablement fait. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait en rire ou en pleurer mais en tout cas il allait devoir leur donne une bonne explication de pourquoi leur fils portait une couche de nourrisson. Mais la réponse de son Majordome n'était pas celle escomptée.

«Ne critiquer pas mes méthodes. J'ai des compétences, vous l'avez dit vous-même ! Alors ne commencez pas avec vos réprimandes et votre petit ton supérieur ! Je fais ce que je pensais être correcte et jusque-là, personne n'en est mort.» S'exclama Cogman en se levant d'un bond et en pointant son index au visage du Comte.

Avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quelque chose, le robot taille humaine partit dans une diatribe furieuse comme quoi il savait absolument tout faire et que s'il devait remettre une couche à Orion pour qu'il soit plus propre alors il le referait sans problème. Avec ou sans l'accord de son Maître. Hors, ce qu'il semblait ignorer, c'était qu'Edmund ne voulait pas le rabaisser sur ses méthodes de nounou mais simplement connaître l'origine de cette couche.

Finalement il décida de ne rien dire. L'homme s'installa plus confortablement sur son cailloux, Freya à ses pieds pendant que Cogman parlait tout seul en arrière-plan. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait les Cybertroniens amusés au loin par la drôle d'apparence d'Orion.

Cogman avait quand même fait du bon travail.

FIN

* * *

Merci pour la lecture !

VP


End file.
